Feelings better left Unspoken
by khfangirl18
Summary: New girl in town Isabella Walker is forced to join a club at Mckinley. Seems the only club actively accepting new members is Glee club. Friendship turned romance between OCxRachel. Yuri. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey there~ So before I start this first chapter YES THIS IS A OC/RACHEL. Don't like OC's? DON'T READ. This is also yuri so don't read if you don't like. Just wrote this for fun and friend suggested I post it so I did... Anyway, I decided to remove my OC's backstory because I feel you get enough of a sense for her life in the story. One of my first fics so enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT ANYTHING GLEE RELATED. I only own the OC Isabella Walker.

**Summer:**

During the summer Rachel helped Quinn through her "goth/emo" phase. They had actually become friends. It is still a somewhat awkward friendship since Quinn feels that Rachel shouldn't have forgiven her for how cruel she was to her. Santana is trying to be nicer to Rachel, but has a hard time with it, but Brittany is starting to like Rachel even though she has no idea what she's talking about half the time.

School has just begun again and things seem to moving at a quick pace. Santana, Brittany and Quinn returned to the cheerio's as well as the Glee club. Mr. Schuester is cracking down on the Glee club so they can win nationals. He already denied a kid entry to Glee club cause they could not sing. This caused the girl to hire ANOTHER teacher for a secondary Glee club. This teacher being Shelby. Quinn is shocked to hear Shelby wants her to get involved with her daughter. Rachel is trying to cope with her mother being in the school. All this and it's only a week into the new school year. That's when a new student enters the halls of McKinly.

~Ch.1~

_**Isabella POV**_

"Do I have to Ms. Pillsbury?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but it says here you need to join a school club." The ginger haired counselor spoke. I let out an agitated sigh. "If I may make a suggestion, why not join the Glee club? It's a really fun club with great kids."

"I'm not a singer..." I responded.

"Oh well then... The only other place accepting new members currently are the cheerio's so if you want to-"

"DEAR GOD NO." I said quickly. "I will... ask the Glee club teacher to join... Would they be interested in just an assistant to help with stuff for the club instead of another member?"

"Hmm... you could ask him. He's also the Spanish teacher. His name is Mr. Schuester."

"Alright, thanks." I spoke getting up.

"No problem." She responded smiling. As I walked back into the schools busy hallways I let out another sigh.

_'I didn't think that I'd still have to join a club when we moved... I don't have time for this. I need to get a job. School activities will just get in the way...' _I thought to myself while trying to find the Spanish teacher. After a few minutes of wandering I approached the Spanish class to find the teacher talking with a coach.

"I felt bad rejecting that girl for the Glee club." Schuester said with a sad expression.

"You did what you had to do. You could have just done what I do with a kid with no talent on my team." Coach Beiste spoke.

"What's that?"

"Make them like... the water boy or something. They're happy to be on the team and the team doesn't suffer from their lack of talent."

"That's a great idea, but she wanted to be our lead singer. Even if I offered for her just to be my assistant she wouldn't take it." He spoke rolling his eyes. "I just can't believe her father hired ANOTHER Glee teacher for a separate Glee club just for her."

"Sounds rough. Don't worry Will I'm sure its nothing and plus all your Glee kids are loyal to you. Your a great teacher."

"Thanks." He responded. Then she looked in my direction.

"Don't mention it. I gotta go, have an early team meeting to do before school starts, and I think you have a visitor. See you later Will." She left.

"Hi, you must be new here. Names Schuester. How can I help?" He spoke smiling.

"That obvious huh?" I asked knowing I didn't really blend in with everyone else here. He laughed.

"Well I'm a teacher, so I know most of the students here. If I don't recognize someone their probably new here. You get assigned to my class?"

"Oh, no. I already of many years of foreign language classes. My names Isabella, I just transferred from Washington. I need to join a club and I heard you were the Glee club's teacher."

"Yes I am." He smiled. "You can audition tomorrow if-"

"No no, I'm not really good at singing. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind letting me join as more of an assistant?" I asked. He thought on it for a moment.

"Sure thing. I have a lot of work this year and will need help running the club. We meet Tuesdays and Thursdays for Glee Club, but we also just started an after school dance help for those who are having troubles with dancing on Wednesdays. We meet in the choir room for the Club meetings and in the auditorium for dance classes."

"Alright." I nodded. "Is it okay if I miss a few meetings? It's just I need to get a job and I might need to be on call, so I might miss a few meetings."

"Sure that's okay, but try and make it often. I could really use your opinion on some of our numbers especially on suggestions for songs for regional and nationals."

"Okay." I smiled. "Thanks, you really saved me there. If you said no I would have had to join the... cheerios? Which I am guessing are cheer leaders... and that's just not at all what I'd be interested in." He let out a laugh.

"I can see that. Don't worry, you wont have to go into Sue's army of cheer leaders." He said smiling. The bell rang. "Look at the time. Well I'll see you tomorrow Isabella."

"You can just call me Izy. See you tomorrow." I left for my first class which was advanced calculus. The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. After calculus I had Search for meaning my English course. Then Art. Then advanced physics. Then government and finishing the day with Graphic Arts. As the last bell rang I felt my stomach churn. _'I may not like people, but living through school is much easier then going home...' _I pulled out my skateboard as soon as I got outside and road it into town. Since we lived only a few miles away there was no sense in taking my motor-cycle. I slowly walked around town delaying my return home and looking for some work. Not many places were hiring. As I was loosing hope I passed by an auto-shop. I cringed somewhat to see three kids from school there. A smaller boy who was thin and had brown hair, a tall muscular boy with short black hair then his girlfriend who was shorter and had long brown hair. My gaze lingered on her for a moment before I shook my head and returned my attention to the help wanted sign.

"Can I help you?" A man said from behind me. I jumped slightly not noticing he was there.

"Sorry I was just... Are you hiring now?" I asked getting to the point.

"I'm sorry, but the position is for someone with experience. I need help fixing the cars not running the shop." He said.

"I have taken a few classes at the college back where I moved from on auto-repair and have actually had a few jobs working on cars. I think that you will find I am more then qualified for the position." The main smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Confident aren't you? You drive a hard bargain. What if someone who's had more experience comes along?"

"Well... How long have you needed help? If it's been awhile then you should take the chance to hire me while you have it."

"Alright. I'll need a few reference numbers though. Here." He handed me an application. "Fill this out and give me the contact information of your past employers. I'll give you a call with my decision." I took the papers and quickly filled them out. While I was filling them out I couldn't help but wonder why the kids from my school were hanging out behind the shop.

"You go to McKinly?" The man asked.

"Yes, I just transferred this morning from Washington."

"Ah, you made any friends there yet?" I let out a slight laugh.

"Not really... I'm more of the introverted don't really talk to others type."

"I see." He laughed. "Well, there are some good kids there. My son and son in law go there."

"If you don't mind me asking... why don't you just get one of your sons to help you. You don't have to pay them cause their family and you could teach them." He let out a sigh.

"My son is hopeless when it comes to mechanics. My son in law shows some promise, but I don't have the time to teach him." I nodded and finished up the application. He read it over and smiled. "So Isabella, I will give you a call as soon as I check in with your previous employers."

"Thank you sir. I wont let you down if you choose to hire me."

"Call me Burt or Mr. Hummel, but really that makes me feel old so Burt's fine."

"Alright, thank you Burt."

"Don't go thanking me yet. I haven't hired you."

"But your considering it. That counts for something. Not many people give someone my age and with the way I look a chance." I smiled.

"Well you seem like an alright kid. I like your attitude too." He then checked the clock. "Well I need to get back to work. Hey, maybe I should introduce you to my kids, you can make a few friends. It might make school easier for you. I have a son who knows what its like not to fit in." I laughed.

"I appreciate it, but in all honesty it would be more awkward then anything else. I'll talk to you later." I said as a got up and made my way to the exit.

"Alright, talk to you later." I waved and left starting on my way home. It was dark by the time I got home, but it seemed like only a short time had gone by. I took a deep breathe before slowly entering my house. I let out a sigh of relief when I only saw one empty beer bottle.

"Why are you home so late?" A voice asked serious. I turned around to see my father.

"I was looking for a job." I responded indifferently.

"And?"

"I turned in an application. They like me, but need to check my references first." I spoke making my way to my room.

"Just don't blow it. We can't afford for you not to get it." He responded grabbing a beer.

"We would be better off if you didn't drink so much..." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say!" He yelled clenching his fist.

"N-nothing... I'm sorry." I immediately responded taking a step back. I was already used to the beatings but it was getting harder and harder to cover them up and I didn't want trouble with the school.

"That's what I thought." He spat. He had a job at his friends construction company, but it didn't pay well and he spent all the money on beer, which left me having to pay the bills and groceries. After he sat down in front of the T.V. I went to my room and quickly did the work I had missed the first week of school I missed. Then I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I decided against dinner since it would mean leaving the safety of my room. I rolled over and grabbed a small razor out of my desk. I enjoyed the feel of the cold steel. _'I really shouldn't... its not a good time. I just started a new school...' _I thought trying to resist. It failed. I wanted it too much. I rolled up my sleeve and dragged the razor across my arm. A feeling of relief washed over me when I did. I watched as the blood slowly dripped down. I added two more cuts before deciding to stop for the night. Somehow it let me sleep more peacefully when I did cut. Maybe it's the sensation... maybe it's the blood loss. Either way... I can not stop. I placed the razor back in my drawer and then got under my covers. I let my eyes slowly drift close in hopes of getting some sleep because I never seemed to sleep well. Next thing I knew my alarm was going off. I just opened my eyes and stared at it for a few moments before deciding to turn it off. I let out a sigh as I realized it was Tuesday._ 'Great... Glee club today...' _I got out of bed still in the clothes I was in yesterday. I quickly changed into something else and left my house grabbing an apple on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

~Ch.2~

_**Rachel's POV** _

***Tuesday***

After my morning work out routine I quickly got dressed and made my way down stairs for breakfast. "Morning dad!" I said happily excited for Glee today. "Where's daddy?"

"Work." Hiram said handing a plate of pancakes to me. "He got called in early from the hospital, we both have to work late tonight so don't wait up for us." He explained kissing my forehead.

"Okay, but I might be up anyway. I have to create a whole new practice regime if I want my vocals to be in top condition for regional and nationals. Mr. Schuester has been pushing us a lot harder this year. We even have a new dance class Wednesdays for members that aren't as good at dancing. Of course it is optional for me since I have years of background in ballet but still it is a good way to fit in more practice." I explained thoroughly. My dad only laughed.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard Rachel. Enjoy your senior year while it lasts and make memories." He smiled.

"My memories from this year will be practicing hard and winning nationals. Also getting the lead in whatever school musical we decide to put on this year." I said between bites of my breakfast. He let out another laugh.

"You know there are other things in life then being the best singer or performer." I gasped dramatically.

"Name one thing more important! I need to be successful this year if I want to make it into the New York Academy of the Dramatic Art."

"I know dear, but what about friends, and love." He smiled. "You're loosing focus of those around you."

"I am becoming closer friends with all of the Glee kids." I smiled. "And plus I'm dating Finn. I already found love." He rolled his eyes at the mention of the boy. "I don't understand why you and daddy don't like him..." I said pouting.

"Its not that we don't like him hun. We just don't think he's a good match for you. You two don't share much in common. Also he's not the sharpest toll in the shed..."

"Dad-"

"I know I know. Rachel, your father and I are happy if your happy. We just don't think you love him. Yes you love him a lot and you care for him, but I don't think it's in the way you think it is. You love him... but are you IN love with him?" He explained. I looked down and thought about it. _' I think I'm in love with him... I've liked him since freshman year... but it's true... we don't have much in common. '_

"Well, what does it feel like to be IN LOVE with someone. How would you tell the difference?" Hiram smiled.

"Once you realize you are in love you can't stand not being with them. You wish that you could spend every moment together. You also have the feeling of butterflies whenever they're near you. If you are really in love, that feeling never goes away." I nodded. _' Do I really have that with Finn...? ' _I thought silently to myself. "Oh, dear. Seems I've become like you and ranted on. Its time to go. I'll drop you off on my way to work."

"I do not rant! I speak the needed duration to explain my point." I whined.

"Sure you do." He teased. "Come on." I smiled and put my plate in the sink then grabbed my bag. During the drive to school I stared out the window lost in thought about my relationship with Finn. I came to the conclusion that I needed to find out what it was that I felt towards him. When we arrived at school I got out of the car and waved my father good-bye. As I turned to enter the school I saw a dark haired girl with blue highlights approach the school doors and get off her skateboard. _'odd...' _I thought to myself. _' I don't think I've ever seen her before. ' _I shrugged off the thought and headed to my locker to get my books for my first period class.

"Hey Rachel." I heard a voice say happily as arms wrapped around me.

"Hey Finn." I smiled. "How are you?" I asked still thinking about what my father said.

"Great. Just got out of an early practice with the football team. We practiced..." Finn went on to explain his practice, but I was lost in thought again. A few minutes later the bell rang. "Oh, got to get to class. See ya later Rach." He said kissing her cheek. I nodded and walked to class. Later that day as I was walking to the auditorium during lunch to get in some extra practice I saw that girl again. She was walking out of Ms. Pillsbury's office with a paper and walked up to a locker and opened it slowly looking back at the sheet a few times._ ' New student? ' _I thought. I took a moment deciding weather or not to introduce myself, but decided against. After lunch classes went by quickly and after school I made my way to the choir room. As I got there I took a seat next to Quinn.

"Hey Rachel, didn't see you in the cafeteria at lunch." Quinn spoke.

"And what if she was? It would kill any reputation you've built back up becoming a cheer leader again to eat with Treasure Trail." Santana growled still not used to their new found friendship.

"Shut it S. I'm the head cheer leader. I can do whatever I want." She said retaining her HBIC attitude. I pretended to ignore the comment but it still hurt.

"I was practicing. After all practice makes perfect." I said smiling.

"Please Rachel, practice all you want. I still plan on getting the solo. Haven't you had enough?" Mercedes spoke. I felt a pang of hurt run through my heart as Finn said nothing to defend her against either Mercedes or Santana. I tried to ignore it as I turned back to Quinn.

"How are you doing with Shelby here?" I asked concerned.

"Okay I guess..." Quinn spoke nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Lets talk about it later." She responded. I knew it meant later when we can talk in private. I nodded and decided to let it go for now. The door opened and I looked expecting to see Mr. Schue rushing in late as always, but was surprised to see the girl I had seen twice already today.

"Erm... is this Glee club?" She asked slightly confused.

"Who the hell are you?" Santana asked in her usually aggressive tone. The girl opened her mouth to respond when Mr. Schue walked in.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." He said. He looked at the girl then back at us. "Oh, this is my assistant Isabella Walker. I expect you all to make her feel welcome. She just transferred here from Washington."

"I bet she's a vampire like Edward." Brittany said to Santana. Mr. Schuester just ignored her comment and handed Isabella a folder.

"Can you make some copies of the sheet music for me?" He asked.

"Sure." She responded dropping her backpack and taking the folder. Then she left to make some copies.

"Alright. When Isabella gets back with the copies we'll start practicing a some songs I think we should perform at regional."

"Mr. Schue PLEASE tell me that we have something more... current." Kurt asked.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Well we usually only do music from your day, or some white girl music. We need more R & B music here. Either that or something a little more from our generation." Mercedes commented. Isabella returned with the papers and handed them to Mr. Schue.

"Alright AFTER we practice what I've picked out then we can talk about what songs you guys want to perform." Mr. Schue said. "But first I want to see you perform No Air. Rachel, Finn, you two lead."

"Of course." Kurt and Mercedes sighed.

*one musical performance later*

"Alright, you guys can sit down." Mr. Schue said. "Isabella. What did you think?"

"Hm?" She questioned looking up from her notebook. "It was good."

"Just good?" He questioned.

"Well do you want a white lie or brutally honest?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Be brutal. We need the criticism." She let out a sigh.

"For starters I hope if you choose this your going to add in choreography because swaying back and forth isn't going to lead to victory. For the vocal part of it it was really good. Still needs work though. Some were off pitch." She responded indifferent.

"What? We sounded fine." Santana responded.

"No, she's right Santana. Some of you were off pitch." Mr. Schuester said. "Thanks for the honest feedback Isabella." She nodded. "Just means we need to work harder. We're rusty from the summers break. So... Your assignment is to pick a song that you like and think you sing well. Then perform it. Then the next week pick a song that you don't know and is the opposite of your interest. Also it will have to be a song your voice isn't suited for. Practice it. Then perform it. We need to see how everyone is at something their familiar with and something that's completely outside their element."

"Great idea . A great artist can perform both songs their comfortable with and ones completely out of their comfort zone. It is the most needed trait in the performing arts community." I said excitedly. Most everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Alright you guys. I'll see you tomorrow for dance." Mr. Schue said packing up.

"Hey Rach, wanna walk home together?" Finn asked. I let out a small sigh.

"I'm staying after for a little while today, but I'll see you tomorrow." I responded giving him a smile.

"Alright." He said giving her a kiss. "See you tomorrow." He said as he left. I waited till everyone else left then turned my attention back to Quinn.

"So... Whats wrong?" I asked concerned. Quinn looked at the ground.

"She wants me to be a part of Beth's life..." She responded.

"That's great." I said smiling. Quinn looked at me confused.

"You... think I should? I gave her up... once she grows up she'll hate me."

"That's not true. She'll see that you care about her. If you are a part in her life growing up she'll know you love her and did what was best for her." Quinn was silent for a moment.

"Thanks Rachel." She smiled. "I think I will... it's gonna be hard though. Seeing her."

"I can go with you if it makes you feel better."

"I couldn't ask that of you. I know... your not having the best time with her here either." I remained silent. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Quinn. Shelby... she gave up on making this work. I'm over it. If you need me to come with you when you see Beth I will be there for you." I slightly lied. Truth was I never did recover from having Shelby rejecting me after she was the one who contacted me. Quinn gave me a smile.

"Thanks Rachel. Your really the closest friend I've made. I can't really talk to B or S about this stuff... Let me give you a ride home."

"Sure, thanks Quinn." We made our way to her car in the parking lot.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Quinn asked as she started the car. "I know you don't want to talk about Shelby cause I know she bothers you, but it seems like something else is bothering you." I bit my lip unsure if I should bring it up. "What is it?"

"Its Finn..."

"It's okay Rachel, I'm over him." She smiled. "In all honesty I think Puck and I might get back together."

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yes but this is about you. What's wrong with Finn?" I let out a sigh.

"I don't know... I just... I'm starting to have doubts about my feelings for him."

"Really?..." She responded nodding.

"You... don't seem surprised." I said confused.

"I dated him Rachel. He's no knight in shining armor. I only dated him for status. I was always confused why you loved him so much. Especially after we became friends this summer... he's... just... not your type."

"And what's my type?" I asked.

"You want a knight in shining armor. You want someone who defends you. Someone who also shares your interests and actually pays attention when you talk. Someone who you can have a deep and intelligent conversation with. Lets face it. That's not Finn." She responded. I looked down. _' She's right...' _I thought sadly. "I'm sorry... I know you really want things with him to work, but... I just don't see it happening."

"It's okay..."

"What made you start questioning your feelings for him?"

"My dad. He told me he thinks I love him but I'm not IN love with him... Well... I have also noticed things... he doesn't treat me like you treat a girlfriend. He doesn't listen when I'm talking, he doesn't offer to walk me to class and he doesn't even notice when somethings bothering me when other people do. I guess... I just ignored my doubts before." Quinn looked over and gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Rachel... I'm sure your perfect person is out there somewhere." I nodded.

"I don't know how to tell him though..."

"He really does like you... it wont be easy."

"Thanks Quinn." I responded sarcastically.

"What? I'm being honest, but the longer you wait the harder it will be."

"I know..." I said as Quinn pulled in my driveway.

"Your dads not home?"

"No, they're working late."

"Want me to stay awhile?"

"Thanks Quinn, but I'm going to be keeping myself busy rehearsing so no thank you." I smiled. I was happy to finally have a friend to rely on and that cared.

"Okay, but remember I have my phone on me if you want to talk. That's if S doesn't call and bitch me out for giving her double laps at cheerio practice."

"Alright see you later Quinn." I laughed. I waved as she drove off and I entered my house. It was silent as usual. I quickly grabbed some fruit and made my way to my room to rehearse and get my mind off of Shelby and Finn. As the hours passed I grew tired and decided to go to bed early after finishing my homework. I got in my pajamas and got under my covers. I let out a sigh. _' Tomorrow... I'll talk with Finn. ' _I thought to myself. Then I closed my eyes and drifted asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

~Ch.3~

***Wednesday***

_No one mourns the wicked!_

_Now at last, she's dead and gone!_

_Now at last, there's joy throughout the land_

_And goodness knows_

_We know what goodness is_

_Goodness knows_

_The wicked die alone~_

I rolled over and turned off my alarm. I immediately got out of my bed and began my morning workout routine before getting ready for school. After getting ready I descended the stairs and greeted both my dad's in the kitchen. "Morning" I spoke while making some oatmeal.

"Morning hun." Leroy said still tired from yesterday.

"You okay? You look a little down. You still thinking about what I said yesterday" Hiram asked feeling guilty.

"I am fine. Upon thinking about your words and my relationship with Finn I have come to the conclusion that it would be beneficial to both of us if we decided to see other people, but remain good friends." I said confidently. Both my fathers smiled.

"So he took it well then?" Leroy asked doubtfully.

"I haven't talked to him yet... I plan to today, but once he here's me out and I explain why then I am positive he will be just as accepting of it as I am." I smiled. Hiram and Leroy both looked at each other doubtfully. "What?" I asked. "Finn is a person of reason. He will understand that my love for him is not in the romantic sense, but more of a friend. I am sure he will feel the same too."

"Sure he will." Leroy said sarcastically. I crossed my arms.

"I am right! I will prove it! Finn will be perfectly fine. He will take it well and be glad that we're friends." Hiram let out a laugh.

"Enough debate you too. Rachel has school and you and I have work." He said handing Leroy the keys.

"You two gonna be working late again?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes. We're gonna be working a lot of overtime the next few weeks and might have to start going in earlier. Will you be okay?" Leroy asked concerned. I gave him a comforting smile.

"No problem. I will miss you two since I wont see you much, but I'm almost 18. I can take of myself."

"NO! Our little berry is growing up too fast." Hiram said dramatically, hugging his daughter.

"Dad!" I whined. Leroy smiled and put the dishes in the sink.

"Alright, lets go." I nodded and grabbed my bag. When we arrived at the school I got out and waved my fathers good-bye. '_ Gonna be pretty lonely with them working late and early... I wonder if it wouldn't be too much trouble to have Quinn over Saturday night. ' _I thought while walking to my locker. As I was getting out a few books I saw Finn walk my way looking depressed. One look at him and my heart dropped. _' How does he know? ' _I asked myself. _' Was it that obvious what I was thinking yesterday? '_

"Hey Finn... What's wrong?" I asked hoping not to hear the answer I was thinking he would respond with.

"It's just... I thought I was bonding with Kurt's dad ever since him and my mom got married, but he just hired someone to work at the auto-repair. It was something we did together y'know? Like a father and son thing." I felt a pang of guilt. _' I can't tell him now... '_

"Maybe he just needs help from someone with more experience." I said attempting to cheer him up.

"He could teach me! Plus I heard the person he hired is our age. They start today."

"I'm sorry Finn... Don't worry. I'm sure he's not trying to hurt you. He probably just doesn't have the time to teach someone right now." He smiled.

"Your probably right Rach. Thanks, you always know what to say."

"No problem..." I responded. Then the bell rang.

"See you later Rach." He said smiling as he left. I let out a sigh and walked to my first class. Before long it was already lunch time. I walked to the auditorium for some more practice. I was taking out some sheet music when someone caught my attention.

"Hey Rachel..." Shelby started.

"If your here to convert me into your second Glee club let me tell you now it will not work. My loyalty lies with Mr. Schuester and the other kids in Glee." I spoke interrupting her.

"That's not why I came here." She said.

"Then... What is it?" I asked slowly.

"Rachel... It wasn't right for me to do what I did. I.. I want us to start over." She said. I immediately felt a surge of anger.

"You want what?"

"To start ov-"

"I heard you. The answer is NO." I replied coldly.

"Rachel please-"

"No! I wanted to get to know you... I wanted to learn who my mother was. I TRIED! And you didn't want to! You don't get a second chance!" I yelled tears welling up in my eyes.

"Rachel I was scared. It felt-"

"You were scared? I lived my life without a mother! I finally found her because she came looking for me AND THEN SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T WANT ME! Again she gave up on me... I can't go through that again." I yelled. Then I ran out of the auditorium in tears. My legs automatically carried my to the girls bathroom since I was so used to going there after getting slushie'd. As I entered I immediately bumped into someone and fell back. "I'm sorry... I should have been looking where I was going." I said wiping my tears away. _' Last thing I need is someone else to make this worse... '_

"No.. it was my fault." The person said offering a hand to help me up. I looked to see if it was a cheerio just messing with me and it was the new girl. "Are you okay?" She asked helping me up.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said brushing off my skirt.

"You sure?" She asked concerned. "You seem really upset... There anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you... Isabella right?" I asked. She nodded. "Thanks but I'll be fine."

"Alright..." She said still concerned. "See you later then." She said as she left. _' I hardly see her around school... I wonder if she has any friends... we should try and make her feel more comfortable here. I know how hard it is not to have any friends. ' _I thought. I took few breaths and walked back into the hallway deciding to get my sheet music after school. Today was turning out to be a really bad day and I really just wanted it to end. After my last class I decided against going to the Glee dance class. _' I can't stand to see Finn right now... He's upset and I can't break the news to him. Quinn will know somethings wrong if she see's me upset and I don't want her to think she can't rely on me to help her when she sees Beth. She wont want me to help her if she knows about Shelby...' _I slowly walked home with Kurt seeing as he decided to skip Glee dance for the day.

"Oh my God, you have GOT to see the new issue of the magazine. I simply can not believe you haven't yet! I'll let you borrow it. Let me just tell my dad I'm home then we'll go to my room and I can give it to you. Then we can talk about our plans for our apartment after we both get into the New York Academy of the Dramatic Art" Kurt spoke excitedly.

"Alright." I smiled. It was nice to get my mind off of school and have one of Kurt and I's famous future talks about how to design the apartment we get when we move to New York. We walked into his dad's workshop and heard him working on a car in back.

"Dad?" Kurt half yelled as he walked in back. I followed him into the back. "Hello?"

"Hm?" Isabella asked pulling her headphones out and getting out from under a car she was working on. "Your dad went out to pick up groceries. He told me to tell you he'd be back in about an hour." She said.

"Okay... Your the new person he hired?" Raising an eyebrow. She smirked.

"Yes. I may not seem it, but I am a pretty good mechanic." She said grabbing a car part and sliding back under the car. Kurt shrugged and lead the way to his room.

"Think we should invite her to hang out with us?" I asked.

"She's working Rachel." Kurt responded laughing.

"I meant at school. I haven't seen her with anyone else. You and I both know what it's like not to have any friends... I just think since she's in the Glee club and all we should make her feel welcome." He nodded.

"True... We managed to get Tina to come out of her shell. Should be able to get her to come out of her shell. OH MY GOD! We should have a sleepover!" I laughed.

"Is that your solution to everything? A slumber party."

"Do not mock me Rachel Berry. Come on. A slumber party with ALL of the Glee members. Teenage games like truth or dare. Perfect thing to help her feel more comfortable around us."

"Alright then." I smiled. It also sounded like a great idea to distract me from what's been going on. "I'll ask Quinn if we can have one at her place Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt smiled. I then quickly sent a text to Quinn.

-Hey, Kurt and I want to have a Glee club sleepover. Can we do it at your place? -Rachel.

A few minutes later I got a response.

- Sure, mom's out of town this weekend. Saturday my place around... 3 ish? But your helping me go shopping for snacks and what not. No health food crap. -Quinn

-Alright :) And for your information Quinn that "health food crap" is nutrition your body needs. I will not be held responsible for malnourishment of the Glee club! -Rachel

-Kill joy. :D -Quinn

I smiled at the joke, then put my phone away.

"What she say?" Kurt asked.

"She said to tell everyone to be there Saturday at around 3."

"Yay!" Kurt said excitedly.

"So how are you and Blaine doing?" I asked.

"Great! He's so kind-" Kurt went on and on about him and his boyfriend. I was really happy for Kurt but at the same time depressed that things weren't at all the same with Finn and I. A little while later Finn arrived home and the three of us hung out and talked for awhile. I was thankful to have Kurt there because it gave me the chance to avoid talking to Finn about us. A little over an hour later I looked at the clock to see how late it was.

"I should get going before it gets late." I said getting up. Kurt looked at the clock.

"My how the time flies with good company! I forgot to call Blaine!" He said panicking. I let out a small laugh.

"Kurt I am sure he will forgive you." I said. He was already dialing his number.

"You sure you have to go Rach?" Finn asked. I felt guilty. '_ I should have done it already... Now it will make things awkward at the party... '_

"I'm sure, but I'll see you tomorrow Finn."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I walked back upstairs and gave my good-byes to the parents and started on my way home. As I was walking Isabella rolled next to me on her skateboard.

"Hey... Rachel right?" She asked.

"Yes. You just get off work?"

"Yeah."

"So... you live in this direction?"

"Yeah, my dad and I just moved in not far from here. And you?"

"I live with my dads only a few blocks away." I responded._ ' I wonder... what about her mom? ' _I thought but didn't ask. She nodded indifferently. "So, why did you decide to join Glee as Mr. Schue's assistant?"

"I'm not a singer..." She said looking down. "I needed to join a club and the only other place I could have gone was the cheerio's. No offense to your friend but its just not something I would be interested in." I laughed. She let out a slight smile. "What?"

"I can tell. You don't seem like the cheer leader type." I giggled trying to picture her in a cheerio uniform. "Well, even though you don't sing your still a member of Glee. We're having a sleep over at Quinn's Saturday. Your more then welcome to come." I smiled.

"No thanks. Sleep overs aren't really my thing." She said.

"Aww come on. Please?" I said pouting. She looked at me and smiled.

"Why do you want me to go? You hardly know me. For all you know I could be massive kill joy." I laughed.

"I am already the party kill joy. Plus, you need to open up a little and make some friends." She smiled.

"I see. Who says you're the type of people I'd WANT to be friends with?"

"I say we are." I said confidently. "The Glee club is like a family and your part of it now. Sooner you get used to it the better." She was silent a moment.

"I guess I have no choice then." She said. "Might as well get used to you guys sooner or later."

"You wont regret it!" I said excited.

"Too late for that. Already do." She said playfully. I laughed.

"Well this is my house. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Isabella." I smiled.

"See you tomorrow Rachel." She said as she rolled off on her board. I walked into my house and started dinner. For some odd reason I felt happier despite what had happened today. I had almost forgotten about my run in with Shelby earlier that day. After dinner I quickly did my homework and worked on a list of songs to choose from for our Glee assignment. After practicing a few I decided to go to bed and choose the song I would perform another day. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted asleep.

***meanwhile***

**_Isabella's POV:_**

"See you tomorrow Rachel." I said as I rolled off. _' I wonder why she's acting so nice to me... ' _I thought to myself. I felt better though. _' She's so cute when she smiles. ' _I thought to myself. I quickly shook my head to rid myself of that thought knowing she had a boyfriend. After awhile I finally arrived home. I let out a long sigh and entered the house not knowing what to expect today.

"It's dark out, where te hell ya been?" He slurred. I immediately cringed.

"I had work..." I responded walking to my room.

"Work? Then where's your pay?"

"I don't get paid till next Friday. I get paid every other Friday." He grabbed my arm at that response.

"Don't lie to me! I bet your spending all of it! Your nothing but a selfish bitch." I tore my arm away from him.

"And your nothing but a useless drunk." I responded. He hit me hard and I fell grabbing the side of my face next to my eye.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY?" He yelled kicking me in the stomach. "I am the only family you got. THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL EVER CARE ABOUT YOU! Don't forget it." He snarled walking away. I was about to make another sarcastic remark but decided against. The bruise by my eye would be hard enough to hide. I didn't need another. I slowly got up and made it to my room and collapsed on my bed. I slightly lifted up my shirt to see a bruise already forming on my stomach. '_ Shit... _' I thought. _' The other one will be just as bad. ' _After a few minutes I grabbed my books and did my homework. After I did I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I felt tears stinging in my eyes, but refused to let myself cry. '_ I can't... keep this up much longer...' _Once again needing relief from the pain I felt inside I grabbed my razor and quickly made a few deep cuts across my arm. I let out a sigh of relief. After making a few more cuts I started to feel slightly light headed. I knew my cuts were too deep but that didn't stop me. After a few more minutes I bandaged my arms up, got under my covers and put my headphones on. I let my eyes drift close and I eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey people, sorry for the long wait for an update. My laptop is having issues so updates may be scarce for awhile, but I will try and update as frequently as I can. Please enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASIDE FROM Isabella. I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS MENTIONED IN THE FANFICTION.

***Thursday***

I slowly opened my eyes knowing it was much to early to go to school. Often times when I can't sleep my mind goes to a dark place. I need constant distraction to keep myself from thinking on how meaningless my life is. I let out a sigh and grabbed my mp3 player which had turned off after playing through my Green Day playlist. I turned it on and put on some 2ne1 to keep my mind busy. When the clock hit 5 I decided to get ready and leave for school grabbing a hat and sunglasses to hide the bruise. I arrived around 6:30. _' Still early... '_ I thought to myself. I was glad to find the doors open so to pass the time I wandered to the auditorium. I made sure no one was around and I practiced a few dances to some of the newer k-pop songs I had downloaded as well as a few old ones. I stopped when I heard Please Don't Go come on. _' I wonder what she's doing now... '_I took out my cell phone and scrolled down to her name on my contacts. Lee Bongi...

***Flashback 2 Years ago***

I had just gotten assigned to janitorial duty after school. I needed another job to pay our bills. Of course it didn't make it easier with the other students, but it didn't bother me. Money is money and a job a job. One day I got assigned cleaning one of the dance rooms, but when I arrived there it was occupied and strange music filled the air as a group of girls performed a song.

_~Come in Come in Come in dareun saesangeuro  
>Jikyeobkiman han komineun ijae deungeul jigo<br>La La La La gashik eobneun naui kkotnoraero  
>Ha Ha Ha Ha dashineol bichi mothaedoruk<em>

_Now Let's chumeul chumeul chumeul chouyo Wanna get down_  
><em>Boda kkeun kkumeul kkumeul kkumeul gwo saesangeun naemam<em>  
><em>Daero da hal su ittgiyae kkeum jayureul euihae Tonight Tonight Oh~<em>

_Nae nunbicheun bitnaneun byeol deulro_  
><em>Na shimjangsogeun tae u neun jeo beulbitdo<em>  
><em>Yeongweonhajin anhkyeatji deo irheul keon eobsji<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OH Yeah<em>

_Na mi mi mi mi mi mi michigo shippeo_  
><em>Deo pali tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tikgo shippeo<em>  
><em>Jeo nopeun bildingeuro jeo pureun haneuleoro<em>  
><em>Keukae so ri ri ri ri ri ri richigu shippeo~<em>

I watched and listened entranced by the music. I had learned Korean for my second language and could easily understand the words of the song, but I had never heard Korean pop music before. After they finished one of the girls looked at me, made a remark and laughed. I quickly looked down and resumed mopping.

"Ya!" One of the other girls yelled. "Geunyeoege sagwahae! Jigeum." It had meant "Apologize to her! Now." Her friend only gave her a look and said no. The girl let out a sigh and walked over to me. "I'm sor-"

"Don't." I interrupted. "You... didn't need to stand up for me. I'm used to it. Don't worry about it." I said going back to my work. She gave me a concerned look.

"Never let anyone walk over you. You do not deserve it." I let out a sad laugh.

"Listen I appreciate it but you don't know me so obviously you don't know that." She shook her head.

"You just said your used to it. You took this job knowing people would say stuff, but you did it anyway. You've experienced teasing many times before... That's why your used to it, but seeing as you probably took the job because you needed it for your family... Your a good person and don't deserve it." I just looked at her a little shocked.

"How did you..."

"I can read people." She smiled. "It's a talent of mine. Names Lee Bongi. Yours?

"... Isabella Walker." I said slowly.

"Well then Izy, what did you think of our performance?"

"It was great. I really liked the song. Who's it by?"

"2ne1!" She grinned. "If your gonna be cleaning after school from now on you'll be learning about a lot of Korean pop bands. We practice everyday after school. We're trying to get into a good college for singing and we specialize in Korean pop. Since it is where we all moved here from."

"I see. I'm sure you will. You're all great singers."

"How about you?"

"What?" I questioned.

"You sing?" She asked.

"No..." I said. _' Not since my dad told me I can't... '_Her head tilted to the side as she stared at me.

"We'll see about that."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She rummaged through her bag and handed me a CD.

"Study the song Please Don't Go. Then perform it with me. Look up the dance moves online."

"But I can't-" She put her hand over my mouth.

"I don't wanna hear it. Everything about you says you can. I wanna hear your voice. Don't worry, you'll be singing with me. No one else has to hear it." She smiled. "I'll make you a deal. If you can't sing... I'll drop it, but if I think you have talent... You're gonna join my friends and I in our practice."

"Even if I can sing, which I can't, I have this work-"

"We'll help you. Well... I will. Get done quicker and we will practice a little later. Their always complaining to practice RIGHT after school ends anyway." I stood silent for a moment.

"... Why do you care?" I asked confused at her kindness.

"You remind me of a friend back in Korea... She was like my little sister."

"Was?"

"She died..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was instant. So... she didn't feel pain. She's watching over me now... odd since I was always the one watching her. Anyway is it a deal?" She extended her hand. I looked at it for a few moments before I finally shook her hand.

"Deal." I never understood her kindness. The day came to perform the song. I was nervous, but she had a way of calming me. That and she also loved making me do things I was uncomfortable with. She called it helping me break out of my shell. After we sang the song she smiled at me.

"I knew it... You have an amazing voice. You're not too bad on your feet either. With a little training you can be a great dancer." Bongi said. From that day on she helped me with my job and I learned many kpop songs and dances... but as we got closer... she came closer to the truth. She quickly discovered the cutting and tried to ask me why I did multiple times, but I was always honest in answering.

"I just... I can't tell you. I trust you. You're the only real friend I've made and I trust you... I just can't..." I always responded. Soon after she discovered the cutting she noticed the bruises. When I told her, "Don't worry. I just got in a fight with some kids-" She interrupted me immediately.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me like the cutting, but... Don't lie to me." She would respond. I felt bad keeping it from her. She had become like family. Like the mother I lost except... more of a sister. More time passed. She got accepted to a college in New York. It was only a month before her departure when she decided to go over to my house and surprise me on my birthday. That's when she saw me outside in tears with a black eye. She immediately knew what had happened. "We need to go to the cops Izy."

"No!" I yelled through my tears.

"Izy you can't-"

"He's the only person I have... The only family I have... What will I do if I were to send him to prison?"

"... You can stay with me. I can go to a college here-"

"No! I will not have you throw away your future because of me... You deserve to go to New York. It's always been your dream." I said wiping her now falling tears away. "He's my father... I.. I can't do that to him. Look at me." I said turned her head towards me. "You taught me to be strong. Before you know it... I'll be 18. I will be able to move. You know I already have a good savings from what I hide of my pay. I can handle myself that long. Go live your dream."

"I can't loose another little sister... You're family to me Izy. I love you. I can't watch you get hurt."

"And you wont. Why? Cause your going to New York." She looked down and thought about it for a moment.

"No Iz. I'm not leaving you here. We're going to call the police and-" She said getting her phone out.

"PLEASE!" I said tears starting to fall again. "I'm begging you... He's my father... My only family... Don't do this." I begged.

"Izy..."

"Please."

"... Fine. Just... please... if this gets out of hand... promise me you'll contact the police."

"..." I sat there silent.

"Promise me Izy!"

"... I promise. If this gets out of hand... I will call the police." She hugged me tightly then looked at me.

"Hey Izy... Will ya sing one more song with me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"A Goose's Dream." The song sounded horrible since we were still in tears, but at the same time it wasn't that bad. After that she still didn't want to leave, but I forced her to go. I wanted her to live out her dream... I would not be the reason she couldn't. After that dad couldn't make payments on the house... He got more violent. I knew Bongi could tell if I was lying so I stopped talking to her. I sent a text now and again but eventually stopped all together when I changed my number. It was better she didn't know... about a year after that we moved to Lima, Ohio.

***end flashback***

I let out a sigh as I closed my phone. I knew I couldn't stand this life much longer, but... I didn't want to drag her into it. _' I'm too far passed help... It would only make her depressed to know how bad it's gotten... '_I thought to myself. I felt the dark part of my mind taking control again. In all honesty I had no idea what I was doing with my life. I knew it was useless... At this point tears no longer came. I felt dead inside. The bell ringing broke my line of thought and I slowly made my way to class. Before long it was lunch. I decided to walk to the auditorium hoping Rachel wasn't practicing today so I'd have a quiet place to go to. I turned the corner and there was a couple of football players.

"Well if it isn't the new goth girl." One snickered. I stopped and looked at him UN-amused.

"I believe it's more of a punk look, but" I shrugged. "I don't believe in labels." He smirked.

"Talking back huh? That's gonna get you trouble."

"Hey, I think she joined homo explosion." His friend said.

"If your crude term was referring to the Glee club then yes. However I take offense to the term. Not everyone in the club is gay. So what if they are? None of them are bothering you."

"See they are bothering me. By existing."

"Well... I'm sure your existence is bothering them and many others by being a homophobic ignorant pig." I remarked. He glared at me and before I knew it I felt a cold icy liquid dripping down my face.

"Eat that fag." He said walking away. I wiped a little off my face and examined it. _' Slushy...'_Just then I was lead to the nearest girls room.

"I'm sorry... I thought the whole slushy thing had passed... it hasn't happened in awhile." Rachel spoke softly while grabbing a towel from a bag.

"Guess I'm just lucky..." I responded voice dripping with sarcasm. Luckily the slushy only got on my face, hat, jacket and only a little on my hair. Rachel gave me a concerned look.

"... Thank you."

"For what?" I asked as I took off my jacket and ran it under water in the sink.

"You don't even know us and you stood up for us. Not many people would do that."

"... It's no problem. I can't stand people like that. Plus... You... didn't judge me. You accepted me without hesitation. It only seems right I return the favor and stick up for you." I said grabbing a paper towel. She smiled.

"Let me. I've done this more times then I can count." She started gently wiping off the slushy with her towel. _' Her touch is so soft... '_I thought to myself. The thought distracted me and I did not notice her remove my hat. She then looked confused and slid off my sun glasses then gasped. "Isabella... what happened?" She asked concerned.

"I... I uh... I hit my head pretty hard when I fell off my board after I walked you home." I lied worried she'd see through it.

"You should be wearing pads and a helmet. You know safety is one of my number one rules. In fact-" She went into a speech about safety as she gently cleaned the rest of the blue sticky liquid off my face. I couldn't help but smile. _' she's so cute when she rants... '_ I thought to myself. Immediately after I felt a pang of hurt once again knowing that under no circumstance would we ever be together. _' Why do I like her this much... I don't even know her... '_I thought. My thoughts were silenced as I noticed her glare. "Are you listening to me? This is important! You could really get hurt." She said both angry, but also concerned.

"No I was listening." I smiled. "Thanks for helping me Rach." She smiled happily.

"No ones ever really called me Rach besides Finn before. Thanks Izy." I froze at the nickname.

"I'm sorry... I assumed since you called me by a nickname that we were possible nurturing the beginning of a friendship and it would be appropriate for me to call you by a nickname. I will fully understand though if you do not yet consider us "friends" or do not like the nickname Izy I could-"

"Rach it's okay." I said stopping her. "I just... You reminded me of someone just now."_ ' I can't have someone else get that close... it will only lead to bad things for her... She's so nice... She doesn't deserve to be pulled into it, but... I can't just say no. '_I thought.

"... Then... Are we... friends?" She asked anxiously looking at me.

"... Sure." I responded. '_ She doesn't seem to have many friends... I wonder why... She's so nice. '_I thought surprised. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"You wont regret it!" She squeaked excitedly. I gave her a look and smiled. "What?" She asked confused.

"It's too late. I already do." I responded like I had before. Then I let out a laugh.

"Very funny Izy." She responded trying to suppress her laugh and act angry. Then the bell rang. "Seems like it's time for class." I nodded.

"Where's your next class?" I asked.

"It's not that far. Math class." She responded. I grabbed my bag and hers.

"I'll walk you." I smiled. "My way of saying thanks... For everything."

"You really don't have to." She spoke smiling softly.

"I want to. Don't worry, its not far out of my way." I lied. Truth was I would probably be late for class but I didn't mind.

"Alright." She smiled. I dropped her at her class and quickly rushed back to my class. The rest of the day passed quickly and then I walked to the Glee club for today's session. As I entered the Glee club everyone else was already absorbed in conversation about this and that. Most of the guys talking about Halo, Brittany and Santana talking about cheerio practice, Mike and Tina talking about Mike's abs, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine talking about the songs their gonna sing next week and the week after and then Rachel was going over some list with Quinn about the party. I wasn't really excited for the party, but I decided why not go since Burt was gonna close up early that day anyway.

"S'up hot mama." Puck said gaining a glare from Quinn.

"Stop calling me that." She growled.

"What? It's true. Anyway I was just gonna ask if we're gonna have access to your parents liquor cabinet or not? Need to know if I have to stock up before Saturday." Puck smiled.

"Who said there was gonna be alcohol at this party?" Rachel squeaked. "We are RESPONSIBLE young adults Noah. There will be no alcohol of any kind, it is just a simple gathering of friends."

"Whatever, there better be booze or me and Brit are out." Santana said.

"Out of what?" Brittany asked confused.

"I'm not spending a whole night with Berry unless I'm wasted. It's just too painful otherwise." Santana continued. Quinn let out a sigh.

"No we can't get into my parent's cabinet but don't buy a lot Puck. We don't need another puke session like after Rachel's party." Quinn said.

"Sweet!" He said excited.

"But-!" Rachel began.

"Come on Rachel. It's just a few drinks, not enough for anyone to get hammered, plus you don't have to drink. I know I wont." She responded giving her a reassuring smile. I cringed slightly seeing as how I hated being around my drunken father, but after considering it for a few moments a night of drinking with other teens may be a good way to forget about some of my troubles. Rachel let out a huff in defeat.

"Fine fine, but I'm not happy about it." She responded.

"Not happy about what Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked entering the room. Everyone looked at her intently awaiting her answer. _' I guess someones not good at lying. '_ I laughed to myself. _' Why is her innocent way of thinking so adorable. '_ It was true. In many ways Rachel acted like a child. Easily trusting others, seeing the good in people, trying to help others and can't lie well... All these traits I found amazing for someone our age to have. Then she had the other side of her that acted like an overbearing adult. It was almost as if she hadn't faced the dark side of life yet... But then there was another side to her. The part the is always bright in front of others, but as soon as they look away grows dark. _' I wonder what she's hiding... '_I thought to myself. It was obvious that she carried pain, but I had yet to find out what it was caused by.

"N-Nothing Mr. Schue. I was just... UN happy... That I have not yet found a song for my opposite song. It is quite the challenge to choose something I would have troubles with." She responded still slightly truthful. He laughed.

"Well I am wishing you all the best of luck! It is a very important assignment. BUT today we will-" I tuned him out slightly as he went into today's lesson plan. Just as he got out some sheet music for me to pass out a woman came barging in wearing a track suite.

"I have a bone to pick with you Will." She said angrily. He let out a sigh.

"Yes Sue?"

"It has come to my attention that YOU have requested the school to pay for a bus to take you and your lazy, worthless, putrid, sad excuse for a glee club students to a performance from different performing arts colleges at the art center about an hour or two away."

"So?"

"Well the money needed to fund this trip is being taken out of my cheerio's dietician fund."

"The kids need to see their options for college Sue."

"Really? Cause all I see you doing is showing them what colleges they will NEVER be talented enough to get into."

"That's enough Sue!" He yelled.

"Your right Will. It is enough. I will not let you take away my funds for my cheerios so you, will have to pay for this bus yourself. Since it's only a few weeks away I suggest saving up. Maybe you can save by buying less gel for your incredible ridiculous hair. Better yet. Shave it off and save from the money you would have spent on shampoo."

"Sue! You've gone too far!"

"What are you gonna do about Will. You can't stop me. Why you ask? Cause I'm a winner Will. And you and your Glee club will always be losers." She said then left. Mr. Schue let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry guys... We need at least $700 for the bus."

"Don't worry I'm sure we can ask our parents for donations and what we need after that we can make up with some kind of event. Such as washing cars, another bake sale you name it. Plus, doesn't this also affect the second Glee club? I'm sure that girls father will pay for the whole bus." Rachel said.

"True, I'll talk with Shelby about it later. Getting back to today's lesson..." He continued on and I passed out the sheet music for today's song We got the Beat. I was really starting to enjoy the club if only to hear Rachel sing. She had the best voice by far and always had such passion no matter what song she was given to sing. After Glee was over rode over to the auto-shop on my skateboard. It had seemed as though my mood changed 100% since this morning, but as I worked on the cars I knew it would soon end and I would have to return home. I decided to listen to some Joan Jett while finishing up my work at the shop then I rolled on home. When I arrived home and saw my father was not there I let out a sigh of relief. I grabbed the pile of bills on the table and paid them all. After I made my way to my room with a small bowl of fruit for dinner. I was grateful for the days my father had to work. He would not get home till late and usually go to sleep afterwords. Seeing as I had some time before I should get to sleep and even more time till my father would be home I got out my guitar and started playing one of my favorite songs currently.  
><em><br>~Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello  
>Don't cry Don't cry Don't cry Don't Hello<em>

_gaseumi neol an nwajwo amuri tteeonaedo_  
><em>gyesok neoreul japgo an nwajwo amuri jallanaedo<em>  
><em>meonjeo dwidora seol geomyeonseo wae saranghage hae<em>  
><em>nunmuri daeche museun joeya~<em>

I sang. After I finished I set my guitar down and laid down on my bed. _' Even on a good day like this... I feel depressed at the end of the day. What is the use of continuing on like this? '_ I let out a slight laugh._ ' Would anyone even miss me?... ' _I hated the way my brain worked but I could not help it. _' I should be happy... I have a friend, but... how long will that last... how long before I block her out because I don't want to let _her get involved...' I let out a sigh. Thinking about Rachel was difficult. Had it been anyone else who wanted to be friends I would've just said no, but... There's something about her I just can't say no to. I like her too much. I closed my eyes deciding it useless to think on it and would be better if I just tried and get some rest. I turned on my music to some My Chemical Romance and fell asleep soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry, really didn't notice it wasn't showing the full links to the songs when I posted the chapter. Idk why, but for now I shall take them out. Next chapter is up! Please enjoy

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything except the OC Isabella 'Izy' Walker

***Friday***

Friday went by quickly. On my way to work Rachel caught up with me and gave me her number just in case I couldn't find Quinn's house, or if I ever needed to get a hold of her. I gave her my number in return and started my shift at work. Once again my father had to work late and I worked early the next morning so I decided to leave him a note saying I'd be out till Sunday not that he'd be one to notice. Having the extra time I decided to work out a little and continue playing guitar before I went to bed.

***Saturday***

I woke up slightly uneasy about the party tonight. I had never been one to go to parties, since I was considered the stick in the mud. Never the less I promised Rachel I would so I got a bag and packed stuff I would need for the night and went to work. As I was nearing the end of the day's shift Burt walked up to me.

"Hey you been doing a great job, I gotta close up early anyway. I have stuff I need to get out of town, why don't you get off an hour early?" He asked.

"No thanks Mr. Hummel, I wanna finish work up on this car, after I'm finished I'll let myself out." He let out a tired laugh.

"It's Burt. Don't make me fire you for calling me Mr. Hummel." I smirked as I continued the work on the car.

"Whatever you say... Mr. Hummel." I laughed. He rolled his eyes, closed the shop then left. I looked around to see the shop empty. '_ Why not '_ I thought to myself. I plugged my mp3 player into some speakers in the back and put on SHINee's Lucifer. I smiled as the music filled the air.  
><em><br>~Soomeul gotdo chatji mothae naneun piharyeogo aesseo bwado_  
><em>Geobujocha hal su eopneun<em>  
><em>nege gadhyeobeorin na<em>

_Sarangieotdamyeon jeongmal saranghaetdeon georamyeon naege ireojineun mala_  
><em>Her whisper is the lucifer<em>

_Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_  
><em>Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde<em>  
><em>Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa<em>  
><em>Ojik neoman chae ulge, neoman gadeuk chae ulge<em>

_Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun Lucifer_  
><em>Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui mabeobeun Lucifer<em>  
><em>Dagaseomyeon neoneun machi cheonsa gadeun eotgullo<em>  
><em>Nareul saneun iyura malhago, malhago~<em>

I danced to the song as I still remembered all the dance moves to it. As the song finished and went to MBLAQ's Stay I closed the hood to the car and turned around to see an amused Kurt.

"Umm... Exactly how long have you been there?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"Long enough. How come you never told us you could dance? You should help teach at the dance class on Wednesday." He said smiling.

"As FUN as that sounds. No."

"Aww, why not?" He whined.

"Do I need to give a reason? I said no, respect my decision. Drop it." I said seriously. He only stared at me back. "Fine, I have work, that's a reason."

"I can ask my dad to give you an hour off-"

"I need the money. I can't take time off. Especially for something as redundant as teaching you guys to dance when you already have Mike doing that." He let out a sigh knowing I wouldn't budge.

"Fine fine, but you should dance more often. Your really good. I think you'd be a great addition to the Glee club."

"I don't sing." I responded grabbing my bag.

"Neither does Mike really." I let out a tired sigh.

"I just can't give the commitment right now. I have a lot going on in my life. Don't have the time for show choir competitions." I responded. He nodded knowing I wouldn't go into it. He looked at my bag for a moment.

"You decided to go to the party tonight?" He smiled excited.

"Yeah... Rachel is a very difficult person to say no to..." I responded giving him a half smile. He laughed.

"Your just now noticing? Well, if your going Blaine is gonna pick me up in a few minutes to drive us, why don't you come with us?" He asked.

"Sure... if you don't mind. I can always just get there on my own though."

"It's no problem! And until he gets here we can talk about... All this." He said gesturing to me.

"... You just gestured to all of me."

"Precisely. Girl, what is with this look? It is so last year. You could do with some brighter colors to really bring out your eyes." I let out a laugh.

"I appreciate it Kurt but I like my clothes. I would have thought Rachel would be your first target for a makeover though. You know... with all the argyle and animal sweaters. I thought it would bother you."

"It does." He grumbled. "But that girl WILL not see reason. Have you TRIED to talk to her? Once Rachel Berry has made up her mind about something that's that. She loves her outfits no matter how bad they are. At least she has enough talent to make up for it." I gave him a dramatic gasp.

"No... Impossible. Kurt ADMITTING Rachel is talented. Thought I would never see the day." I joked.

"Hey! I can admit she's good. She may not have my flare but she's good." I tried my best not to laugh at the response as I grabbed my mp3 player. "By the way what was that music you were listening to?"

"Ah, you wouldn't know it. It's Korean pop music." I responded.

"Korean... pop? Would've never guessed."

"I unlike most of you Glee clubbers listen to a variety of music of close to every genre. K-pop just happens to be my favorite."

"I see." He smiled. "What do you mean close to every genre?"

"I hate country. With an intensive passion." He laughed.

"Hun, we are so on the same page. I can't stand it either." He responded as Blaine pulled up. "Party time! Come on lets go!" He said excitedly. It was less awkward then I had thought it was driving over to Quinn's. Kurt was a lot less annoying then I gave him credit for.

"So?" Kurt asked.

"Wha?" I asked having zoned out for a moment. He let out a sigh.

"Don't avoid the question Isabella! What is your type of guy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

_' No kind of guy. _' I thought to myself. "Erm..." I started trying to think of a response.

"Kurt, she doesn't have to say if she's not comfertable." Blaine said defending me.

"Ugh! Don't ruin my fun. We haven't had another girl in glee in forever!" I let out a small laugh.

"Well I hate to disappoint you Kurt, but I don't really have much of a girly side." I responded giving him a sad smile. He shrugged.

"But you do still have a girly side DEEP down inside. I WILL FIND IT ONE DAY!" He yelled determined. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window to see a large house. _' Damn... People here really have it nice don't they? '_I thought.

"Here." Blaine said parking the car. Only two other cars were there and I could safely assume one of them was Quinn's.

"We early?. . . " I asked slightly confused.

"No, but the others are probably just late as always. Puck's probably buying the alcohol for tonight." Kurt said getting out of the car. I got out of the car and helped Kurt with his bag since it was heavy to him. "Damn girl! How are you that strong."

"I believe the REAL question is how little time have you spent building upper body strength." I teased playfully.

"Tushay~ For your information sweat does not do any good to my complexion. Not that you'd know. Your skin, while abnormally pale is really nice."

"Um... Thanks?" He laughed.

"Girl we need to get you educated. It's like you've learned nothing from your mother." I laughed the comment off, but hurt inside. Kurt pranced up to the door Blaine and I behind him and rang the doorbell.

"Hey guys come on in." Quinn said opening the door and rolling her eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Quinn." Rachel said sending her a playful glare.

"Well you deserved it."

"How so? I simply thought it was bad manners for me to open the door when it is clearly your house. It is also your party, so it would be wrong if I-"

"Shut it Berry!" Santana yelled walking into the living room Brittany closely following behind. She then raised an eyebrow at Kurt, Blaine and I. "You all drive over together?"

"Yeah, turns out Isabella here is the dream mechanical genius my dad always wanted. She works at the shop." Kurt responded. "Oh Quinn where do you want us to put our things?"

"Girls upstairs guys downstairs, but Mercedes and Tina can't spend the night so Kurt you can sleep upstairs. It will even out the amount of girls." Quinn said.

"Alright. Which room?"

"Umm..." She started.

"Quinn I am shocked. Room accommodations was one of the things you were in charge of. Didn't you see the list I put in your locker Thursday?" Rachel asked. "I made a very simple and easy to follow checklist for your convenience." Santana just looked over at Rachel annoyed.

"I'm sleeping with S!" Brittany smiled hugging Santana.

"Alright." Quinn said. "Kurt can sleep in my room with me. S and B can get my parents room and Isabella and you can take the guest room. Problem solved." I inwardly sighed. _' It's just one night. Your just sharing a room. Why did I have to get put with her of all people? '_I thought to myself. Kurt then gave me a smile.

"What...?" I asked worried.

"Since your going to put your stuff up there anyway-"

"Yes I'll take your things to your room." I said rolling my eyes and heading up the stairs.

"I'll show ya the rooms." Quinn said following me. She took Kurt's bag and thew it in her room then showed me the guest room. "Sorry... If Rachel forced you to come." Quinn said giving me a sympathetic look.

"It's no problem. I'm actually enjoying myself more then I thought I would. I was just worried that she invited me without running it by you first." She smiled.

"We're a-"

"Family I know." I said rolling my eyes. She laughed.

"Yeah, Rachel kind of beat that into my head when we became friends... I wasn't exactly the kindest person to her, but she helped me through a lot. Whenever I said that she shouldn't forgive me that easily she ranted on and on about how glee is a family."

"She seems to really care about everyone in glee."

"She really does."

"Oh, um... What are we having for dinner?" I asked.

"Pizza why?" She asked.

"Vegetarian." I said. Quinn smirked. "...What?"

"Rachel's a vegetarian too. Made sure I bought a lot of fruits and vegetables for the party." She said rolling her eyes. "But we're just getting pizza later. She can be a pain sometimes but she's just looking out for everyone." I nodded and followed her back to the living room. Mercedes, Sam, Tina, and Mike had arrived.

"Screw it!" Santana yelled at the TV.

"Don't blame the game Santana. Maybe you just can't da-"

"Continue that sentence Mercedes and I promise you all of your designer clothes will have corn syrup imbedded in them!" She yelled making Mercedes shrink back in her seat. "That's right. Who's next?"

"Next for for what?" I asked confused.

"Dance Central!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Ah, never played it before, but it got good reviews." I responded. Kurt gave me a look.

"Isabella should go next." He said smiling. I sent him a glare.

"Yeah come on white girl lets see your moves." Mercedes said.

"Nah really I'm good... Maybe later."

"Come on Isabella. Its fun, no ones gonna make fun of ya if your not that good. Even Santana didn't get a hundred percent." Tina said trying not to anger the Latina.

"I was doin it on hard! I'd like to see a white girl besides B that can do better then me." She looked at me and glared. "You. Dance. NOW." I let out a sigh.

"... Fine." I said taking off my jacket and standing in front of the console. "Erm..."

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm not really a fan of current music. Anyone have a song choice they want me to do?"

"GAGA!" Kurt yelled immediately. I smiled to myself and scrolled through the songs till I found Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Then I picked to do it on hard.

"Izy... You said you never played before." Rachel said concerned.

"How hard can it be? Its just a dance game." I responded as it exited the loading screen and the music started. As the moves were displayed I danced to it as best I could, but really didn't see much difficulty compared to learning an SNSD song with eight other people or trying to do a good dance to on a DDR game. As the song ended I waited for the score and it said 100% of moves were done right. Santana maintained her scowl.

"That doesn't mean shit. It's just a game." She responded angrily.

"Wow S. Lost to the new girl." Quinn teased.

"Shut it Barbie!" Santana yelled. Brittany just wrapped her arms around her calming Santana a bit.

"Nice job Isabella." Tina said.

"Thanks... I think Kurt should go next." I said smirking.

"I saw that coming." He said getting up. "Alright, I'm not playing on hard though." He said scrolling through the options.

"Hey hot mama!" Puck said coming in with Finn both carrying an assortment of random alcoholic drinks. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Think you bought enough Puck?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say we have to drink ALL of it... But it will be funner if we do." He smiled. Rachel gave both him and Finn a look.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"I specifically stated that we should keep the amount of alcoholic beverages to a minimum. We have a lot of Glee work to get to. We're performing our first song of our project this coming week and we need to get in all the practice we can. If we all get drunk then our performances that are supposed to be "the best" will suffer. We all need to concentrate and get better so we can win nationals this year." She explained agitated.

"Geez Rachel relax. You REALLY need to loosen up." Finn responded. At this point it was clearly obvious that Finn was already drunk. "It's just one night plus you already have your song rehearsed and ready. So the others may not, but hey just means you'll beat them out and be the best right? Then you'll get the solo again. So be happy and stop being such a kill joy." The room went silent. Rachel looked shocked and on the verge of tears. She was literally speechless. Quinn sent a glare to Finn that would make a grown man cry. I tried to quickly think of a reason to get Rachel out of there before she began crying. That's when I spotted her backpack in the corner.

"Rach..." I began softly. "Why don't I help you take your stuff to the guest room?" I asked already pulling her upstairs grabbing her bag on the way. As soon as we were out of eyesight I could hear Quinn yell at Finn to get out. I closed the door to the guest room and looked over at Rachel who was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. '_ ... What should I say? '_I thought to myself as I sat next to her. "I'm... sure he didn't mean that Rach."

"Yes he did... After all that he still thinks I only care if I get the solo... Maybe it's true-"

"No its not." I said cutting her off. "It's obvious you want everyone in Glee to do their best and get better. You care about them a lot... like..." I let out a laugh. "Like a family. That kind of love can't be faked." She was silent for a moment.

"You've only been here a short time. It used to be my goal to get every solo. I even stormed out every time someone else did AND threatened to quite."

"USED TO. That's not the person I see. Believe me. I have met many self absorbed diva bitches. You aren't one of them." I said looking her in the eyes. She let out a small smile. "Santana on the other hand... She might be a self absorbed diva bitch." I said jokingly. She let out a laugh.

"Thanks Izy." She said giving me a hug. I froze for a moment, but returned it.

"Anytime." I smiled. "Don't let anyone make you think you're some horrible person. You're one of the kindest people I've met and your amazingly talented."

"You really think so?"

"Yes to be honest I think you have the best voice in Glee, but I will deny it if you tell anyone. As Mr. Schuester's assistant I have to remain impartial."

"It's our secret then." She smiled. '_ She's so cute when she smile. '_I thought.

"So... You okay to go back downstairs? We can stay up here if you want."

"No, I'm good. I do not support drinking to ease tension or make yourself feel better, but I would not entirely mind a drink right now." She said getting up.

"Drunk Rachel Berry... That's something I would pay to see. I can't imagine you drunk." I laughed.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She pouted.

"You seem so innocent. Like a little kid." I smiled. She sent me a playful glare.

"I'll show you! I can be just as ill behaved as my classmates. You weren't there when we had the party at my house. Everyone had horrible hangovers the next day." I rolled my eyes.

"One party. Your such the party animal Rach." I teased as we walked back downstairs.

"Quinn! I require your strongest beverage. Izy doesn't think I can party!" Rachel said entering the living room. Quinn laughed.

"Sure thing Rachel." Quinn said handing her a drink. Rachel then happily took a seat on the couch watching Brittany easily beating Dance Central. The next hour and a half passed quickly as Brittany had decided to break out twister after dinner. Most of the Glee kids went down quickly and in the end it was the cheerios, Rachel and me, but having had a few drinks myself I fell over and took Quinn with me. Of course Brittany was the victor.

"What do you guys wanna do next?" Quinn asked.

"7 MINUTES!" Puck slurred. Quinn rolled her eyes as everyone quickly gathered in a circle. I awkwardly took a seat between Santana and Mike. "Alright! Who's lucky enough to get to spend 7 minutes with the Puckasaurus?" He quickly spun it and it slowly came to a halt in front of Sam. The whole room erupted in laughter. "HELL NO!" Sam and puck yelled in unison.

"Its the rules Puck. You HAVE to do it." Quinn laughed. Puck let out a sigh in defeat. He and Sam spent 7 minutes in the closet most likely standing awkwardly as everyone else laughed. Next is was Santana's turn to spin and it came to a stop on Kurt. They both let out an irritated sigh but did the deed. When they returned Kurt looked as if he'd been emotionally scarred. I let out a laugh at his expression.

"Laugh all you want its your turn!" he glared. I let out a sigh.

"Yeah yeah." I gave the bottle a hard spin. As it slowed down it looked as if it were about to stop on Puck, but it kept going just a little more then came to a halt. '_ No... '_I thought to myself. I looked up to see deep brown eyes staring back at me. There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Kurt burst into laughter. I couldn't help but notice the nervous look on Rachel's face as we both got up and walked to the closet. After I closed the door we both stood there awkwardly in the dark and silence. I let out a soft quiet laugh. "We don't have to do anything Rach."

"Izy, I am offended that you would think I Rachel Berry would not play a game by its rules. I unlike Puckerman WILL follow all rules to any game and or challenge I partake in." She whispered angrily.

"Oh really? Well then missy. Make my seven minutes heavenly." I laughed teasing her playfully. Then she swiftly tried to kiss me but miscalculated the distance between us and sent as both stumbling backwards and into the wall. I ended up being pinned between the wall and Rachel. "Ouch..." I said rubbing the back of my head that just collided with the wall. I blushed realizing the awkward position we were in. Rachel let out an irritated sigh.

"Sorry... The worked out better in my head." She said. I smiled.

"We still got about 4 minutes left." I said. "We can still play by the rules." I spoke our lips only inches apart. "Let me try this time." I whispered. I slowly closed the distance between us and gently kissed her. After a moment I licked her bottom lip wanting more. She parted her lips and allowed me to kiss her deeply. As my tongue explored her mouth I tasted both vodka and a hint of raspberry livesaver. We both parted slightly for air. I smirked slightly. "I think my kiss wins."

"Mine didn't count! We fell." She tried to say angrily but I could tell she was smiling.

"Excuses." I laughed.

"Well then. Compare this." She said as she kissed me. I felt her body press against mine as she deepened the kiss. I kissed back just as fiercely and softly nibbled on her lower lip. She let out a soft moan into my mouth and I felt my desire growing. Next time we parted we were panting. "So?" She asked confidently.

"Much better." I said slightly dazed. "But... I think I can do better."

"I take that challenge." She smirked. Our lips met again with intensity, tongues fighting for dominance. I smirked as I won and started moving on her as I deepened my kiss. She let out another soft moan as I slowly started moving my hand-

"Times up you too!" Mercedes yelled. '_ DAMN IT! '_I cursed internally thinking we had more time. We both pulled apart. We got up and exited the closet.

"Have fun you two?" Blaine asked.

"Funny Blaine. Your next Mike." I said taking my seat. _' I wonder if she liked it... '_ I thought to myself. _' It's just a game Izy. JUST A GAME '_I assured myself. Soon after that Mercedes and Tina left.

"Alright guys, one movie and then bed." Quinn said grabbing a DVD.

"What movie?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt. I ended up once again next to Rachel. _' How does this keep happening? '_

"Dead Silence." She responded smirking.

"Isn't that a horror movie?" Rachel asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I've seen it before. It's really good." I answered. Rachel just sank back into the couch.

"Get over it Berry, it's just a movie." Santana snapped. Quinn started the movie and by the end most of the guys were passed out and Rachel was literally under the blanket blocking her vision of the TV.

"Alright." Quinn yawned. "Bed." She said as she sluggishly lead the way upstairs. I tiredly grabbed my sweat pants from my backpack and was about to leave to change in the bathroom when I was stopped.

"W-Where are you going?" Rachel stammered.

"To change..." I said. "why?"

"I just... Nothing." She said getting her pajamas. I let out a sigh.

"I'll change in here." I said. "But you have to turn around." She nodded.

"You too." She said turning around and starting to change. I quickly turned around and got in my sweat pants not wanting her to notice the scars that ran across my thighs as well. After we got changed we got under the covers and I faced the wall and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I could tell she was still awake.

"It was just a movie Rachel." I said breaking the silence. She jumped slightly.

"I know..." She said curling up. I turned over and looked at her. She definitely wasn't used to watching horror movies. I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"I wont let anything hurt you. So sleep. Trust me, I'm a lot scarier then anything that could possibly attack us."

"Your not scarey. Your-"

"Argue in the morning. Sleep."

"Fine." She yawned. She closed her eyes and relaxed. I waited until she had fallen asleep then allowed my eyes to drift close falling asleep with a sense of peace I had not felt in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hey~ Another update so soon? I know. Weird right? Well I already had it written and thought I'd update. Enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER**: As always I own nothing but Izy

***Sunday***

_**Rachel's POV :**_

I snuggled the warmth next to me with my eyes still closed. I felt so comfortable that I assumed I was still asleep. After a few moments enjoying the warmth I felt, I heard some noise. Mostly mumbles and people walking around. I slowly opened my eyes realizing I was indeed awake and notice that the pillow I was snuggling was actually a person. Izy was still fast asleep with a small smile on her lips. I noticed the dark rings that had formed under her eyes and decided it best to let her rest though I worried about her sleeping habits. I blushed slightly, feeling a little too comfortable in her arms but slowly made my way out of bed without waking her. I quietly got dressed and made my way downstairs and joined Quinn in the kitchen.

"Morning Quinn." I spoke happily.

"Morning, no hangover I see." She responded.

"Not at all." I smiled. "I think I learned from my party that the less I drink the better. Seems you didn't have much to drink last night either."

"Nope, only had a few drinks." She spoke gathering together some food for breakfast. "Why are you in such a good mood this morning?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"In a good mood?" I questioned. "I'm not sure. I just feel happier this morning."

"Well I hope you enjoy it while it lasts." She said going back to making breakfast.

"What's that supposed to mean? Has something happened that I am unaware of?" I asked starting to panic. Quinn let out a laugh.

"Gee Rachel that's really a great memory you have. Remember you were gonna break things off with Finn? You really weren't lookin forward to that. Then again after what he said yesterday I'd be in a good mood knowing I'd be dumping his ass." I let my eyes fall to the counter. _' How could I forget all about that? '_I wondered.

"I... guess I forgot..."

"Sorry." Quinn said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Oh please." Santana said rolling her eyes as she entered the room. "Just dump Finnessa already. He's an ass. And he's not even good in bed OR at makin out to make up for it... Why are you going out with him again?"

"I do not wish to hurt his feeli-"

"Ugh seriously Berry! Your overly nice sugar and spice is making me wanna puke. Just do it already."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with S. You really have waited too long and after last night right now is the perfect opportunity." Quinn responded.

"I will... I just... I have to do this in person. It's the only way to get him to understand I really care about him and still want to maintain our friendship."

"Fine, but you're doing it Monday no matter what." Quinn spoke seriously. I nodded sadly. "So... How's the new girl?" She asked trying to change the subject. I smiled.

"I think she is really starting to get along with everyone. She seems like she's really getting comfortable with us. I just wish she would open up more... I mean we really don't know much about her. Maybe we should take her on a girl's day out?" Quinn laughed hard. "What? I think that was a perfectly fine idea."

"Have you seen Isabella? She doesn't really look like the type that would enjoy a girl's day out shopping for clothes."

"True..." I said thinking. "Well maybe not a shopping girls day, but just hanging out? I shall have to spend time thinking on events we could do together. As a fellow member of glee I expect you to be doing the same so we can make her feel more welcome." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yes Rachel. I will devote every waking moment to it." She spoke sarcastically. I sent her a glare for mocking me. "Why don't you wake Isabella up? Kurt and Brittany are already up and I'm sure Santana can handle getting the guys up. Breakfast is almost ready." I nodded and walked back upstairs. I climbed back on the bed and laid next to Izy not wanting to wake her. _' She looks so peaceful... '_The more I thought about it the more I noticed how she usually looked tired at school. I also noticed she doesn't smile often... she always has a look of dread. The more I thought the more worried I became, but I felt more guilty for being the one who had to wake her.

"Izy?" I spoke softly gently shaking her. She didn't respond. "Izy. It's time to get up." I spoke a little louder.

"mm... no. More sleep." She said wrapping her arms around me and snuggling. I felt myself blush though I didn't know why. I tried to shake the feeling and wake her again.

"Izy, it's time to get up." I spoke once more brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hmm?" She mumbled waking up. She slowly opened her eyes. "Rach?" She backed away realizing she was just snuggling me. "S-sorry."

"Its okay." I smiled. There was a moment of silence. "Quinn made breakfast. She wanted me to wake you up and see if you wanted any."

"Sure. I'll be down right after I get dressed." She spoke getting up.

"Alright" I smiled. She turned around after she got the clothes out of her backpack.

"I'm sorry. I'm not giving you a show today Rach. You may have gotten me to undress in front of you last night, but I was buzzed." She said trying to keep a serious face. I let out a laugh.

"I am not a perv!" I yelled throwing a pillow and laughing.

"Psh, I know your type. Pretending to be all innocent then try and get me in bed."

"As if! You were the one that was all over me last night in bed."

"Really cause I was just trying to comfort you cause you were scared. Who was it that tackled me to the ground in that closet?" She said smirking.

"I had no intention of tackling you. I tripped." I said pouting.

"Sure Rach. Whatever helps you sleep at night." She winked as she left for the bathroom to change.

"I AM NOT A-" I started but she already left. _' Did she just do a storm out on ME? I will win this battle Izy. One day. '_I returned downstairs to see most of the guys had gone.

"Is Isabella eating?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, she will join us after she's done getting dressed. Where are the rest of the guys?" I asked confused.

"Seems they drank a little too much last night. They went home to die until Monday." Kurt responded.

"Psh what a bunch of wimps. I drank just as much as they did. You see me acting like a baby?"

"S some people aren't used to drinking as much as you." Quinn spoke smirking.

"Whatever." Santana responded. Isabella made her way downstairs and looked confused seeing half the people gone.

"Bad hangovers." Kurt said before she could question it. She nodded.

"Food is in the kitchen." Quinn said. "We have fruit, eggs, bacon for those who aren't vegetarian, toast and jelly." Everyone quickly gathered in the kitchen and ate. I couldn't help but notice how Izy just pushed around her food not hungry. After breakfast Kurt and Blaine left, Santana and Brittany took over Quinn's couch and tv while Izy and I helped Quinn clean up. Izy let out a sigh as we finished cleaning the mess from last night.

"I really should get going." She said picking up her bag.

"I can give you a ride. You don't live too far away from me right?" I said smiling.

"Thanks, but no I... need the fresh air anyway." She said slowly. I felt a pang of hurt. _' She's lying... Why wouldn't she want me to drive her home? Did I upset her in some way? '_I thought analyzing her response. She gave me a sad smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Rach... Good luck on the song Tuesday. I'm looking forward to it."

"Thanks." I smiled. She got her bag and headed to the door.

"Thanks for having me over Quinn." Izy said.

"No problem. Oh, yeah Isabella."

"Yeah?"

"If any of the guys give you troubles just tell us. We'll straighten them out." Quinn said smirking. Izy laughed.

"I am pretty capable of taking care of myself, but thanks. See you later." She responded as she left.

"She seems nice." Quinn said. Brittany frowned. "What is it B?"

"She didn't sparkle in the sunlight like Edward." I rolled my eyes at Brittany's comment. I couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't want a ride home.

"Alright well me and B are out. See you at school Q... Berry." Santana said as she left with Brittany.

"What's wrong Rachel? You look worried. Is it about Finn?"

"No... I asked Izy if she wanted a ride home and she said no quickly followed by slow response as to why. I am trying to figure out the reason as to why she would lie and the reasons I have thought of are not comforting." Quinn sighed.

"Rachel, you don't think you're over thinking this? You don't know much about her."

"I know it's just..." I let out a sigh. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Thursday I was helping Izy clean up after a slushy attack. When I took off her sunglasses and hat she had a large bruise on the side of her head. She said it was just a skating accident..."

"You think otherwise?"

"I've only seen her skate a few times, but... I've never seen her fall or even stumble. I'm just worried she's getting herself involved in something bad." Quinn nodded.

"I'll look into it. Keep your eyes out for any other signs like that okay?"

"What do you mean you'll look into it?"

"I'm head cheerleader. If there's anything in her file that can tell us something that will help us help her I can find it. I'll steal coach Sylvester's keys to the office or something."

"Quinn I do not think breaking into someone's private record is the way to resolve this issue, on the other hand my concern for a friends safety will allow me to overlook it." I smiled. "I'm glad you will help. I fear the other glee club members would view my thoughts as mass paranoia and ignore it, but when I look at her... She's hiding something and it's not something good." Quinn nodded.

"Don't worry Rachel, it's probably nothing, but if it is something I will help you figure it out." She said giving me a hug. "I'll fill you in the moment I hear anything."

"Thanks Quinn."

_**Izy POV**_  
><em><br>'I didn't want to lie to her, but... what choice did I have? I know he's gonna be home and I don't want anyone to know...' _I thought to myself. I took a deep breath as I silently entered the house already knowing he'd be angry I went out.

"Your back..." He spoke in his usual tone.

"Yeah... Don't worry. I didn't miss any work." I said looking him in the eye.

"I don't recall you asking if you could go out." He glared not pleased with my response.

"Didn't know I had to ask permission." I said rolling my eyes. Obviously not my smartest move. He raised his hand.

"What was that? Do I need to remind you who your talking to?" He said angrily. I looked down for a moment in contemplation, but decided it best not to make smart remarks. _'I am tired of not fighting back, but... I have no other choices. I talk back I get hit and people notice the bruises. I fight back...'_

***flashback***

"WHY DON'T YOU GET A JOB AND STOP SPENDING ALL OUR SAVINGS AND MY HARD EARNED MONEY ON BEER!" I shouted pissed off that we were in debt again. I felt his fist collide with my cheek causing me to stumble back into the wall. I grabbed my cheek and sent him a glare.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM THE ONE IN CHARGE AND I WONT LET A LITTLE BITCH TELLIN ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO."

"We never had these problems with mom around..." I said looking him in the eye.

"NEVER MENTION THAT WHORE AGAIN" I clenched my fist.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT" I yelled taking a step forward. He looked at me amused.

"You think a little girl like you can take me down? Go right ahead. Cause the moment you hit me I call the cops and they'll leave you to rot in a cell."

"Your the one that hits me. It's YOU they'd take in!"

"Really?" He said laughing. "My record is clean. Maybe a DUI here and there... You have a history of getting into fights. That long history suggests you're violent. They wouldn't believe a word you said."

"But... those reports of violence at school... They were because of the bruises YOU gave me! They said I lied and assumed I was violent towards other-"

"Exactly. No one listened to you then. No one will listen to you now." I stood there stunned as he said that. _'It's true... No one... would believe me... I could never prove he did it...'_I thought to myself eyes starting to water. "Even if you could prove it was me," he spoke grinning, "You have no one to run to if I wasn't here. I am your ONLY family. You will have no one." There was a period of silence till he smiled satisfied. "I think you finally understand. Now. Go to your room and make sure I never catch you making a fist at me again."

***end flashback***

"Sorry." I spoke against my will. "Next time I will ask you before I go somewhere not related to work."

"That's a good girl." He spoke returning to his couch. _'At least he's not drunk right now... Or he wouldn't have let that go so easy.'_ I returned to my room and quickly buried myself under the covers while blasting my music to drown out any thoughts. It didn't work. A few hours passed and I still felt empty and depressed. I tossed off my covers and took the razor out of my desk. I stared at it for a moment. 'My arms are already in pretty bad shape...' I let out a sigh and grabbed a change of clothes then made my way to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got it as hot as I could stand. I quickly removed my clothes and got in razor still in hand. I let out a long sigh of relief feeling the hot water rain on me. I leaned against the wall in the shower and slowly ran the razor over my thigh making a long cut. I felt relief, as if the anger and pain were slowly going away. Needing more I made another cut on that leg and two cuts to match on the other leg. My legs felt weak and started to give way so I slid down the wall and sat on the floor of my shower as I watched the blood slowly slide off my legs and into the drain. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling though after awhile started to feel light headed. I opened my eyes when I felt the water turn cold. _'It felt like I just blinked... how long have I been in here?'_ I wondered to myself. I slowly got up feeling my legs ache. I made my way out of the shower and bandaged my legs. I dressed in some sweat pants and a sweatshirt too tired to dry myself off and stumbled to my bed not really caring to check the time. I already knew I wouldn't be going to school the next day anyway. I'd forge some kind of note to explain it. I let out one final yawn before falling asleep not even staying awake long enough to pull my covers over me.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hey~ haha I know these updates are pretty frequent, but please do not get used to it. I have had these written for awhile, but I do not have much more before I have to start writing again. Since I am out of the writing mode it will take a little bit for me to get back into it. As a warning I have tried writing ch. 9 multiple times and do not really like the way it's come out, but I will let you judge when I post it. I would also like to thank the positive feedback I've gotten on this. I am glad you guys are enjoying so far. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing, but the OC Izy

***Monday***

I yawned as I slowly started to wake. I shivered feeling extremely cold and already had a headache starting. _'Shit'_ I thought to myself knowing I was probably sick. I lazily opened my eyes and checked my phone for the time. When I opened it, it read _5 new messages_. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Who would..." I opened the texts and started to read.

-Didn't see you today before school are you running late? - Rachel Berry 9:02am

-It's third period and your still not here? Is everything okay? - Rachel Berry 10:25am

-Hello? Are you okay? I am getting worried. Please text back :( - Rachel Berry 11:14am

-I'm sorry. Since your not responding I must have said something to offend you... Is this about what happened at the party? - Rachel Berry 11:55am

-R U Alive? Rachel said your not responding and she hella worried. Are you okay? Btw this is Quinn - Quinn Fabray 1:15pm

I laughed slightly at Rachel's texts then gave a quick response noticing how late it was.

Sorry, I am alive and no I am not angry at you. Just woke up. Have a cold. G2g get ready for work. - Isabella Walker 2:45pm

I sent the text and quickly got dressed in my usual outfit of a pair of long shorts, tank top, arm length fingerless gloves, my jacket and my beanie. After getting dressed I grabbed my phone and slid it in my pocket as I quickly grabbed my board and rolled to work. Luckily I arrived shortly before my shift started.

"Hey Isabella, glad you got here a little early. I need to head out for a bit. Be back before closing." Burt said smiling. "Hey Isabella... You okay? You look a tad pale."

"Nah I'm fine. Thanks for the concern Mr. Hummel." I lied. I did feel sick, but I couldn't afford missing work.

"Alright... Just take it easy okay?" I nodded. He then left and I began work on one of the cars. I tried to ignore my headache as I worked but it didn't help. Not too long after I started working I heard someone walk in.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel isn't here but I can help-" I started to yell from the back.

"ISABELLA WALKER WHY HAVEN'T YOU RESPONDED? You should NOT be working with a cold. In fact working when sick will indeed make someone more sick. Who are you helping doing that? You don't work as well and might make a mistake on fixing a car then that person who will be driving the car might get injured to to a faulty engine part!" Rachel scolded. I took a moment to process all she just said before responding.

"I haven't checked my phone since I left my house cause I was runnin late and I need the money. I can't afford a day off, plus I'm not that sick Rach." I said giving her a half smile. "I appreciate the thought, but I'm fine. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to work." I said returning to work on the car.

"Well as a matter of fact I DO mind. You really should give thought to my previously stated list of reasons why not to work. If you still do not agree with me then I will need a stronger argument then you "need" the money. If your short on money ask your parents for an advancement of allowance. I am sure they would be more then understanding. I also think that they would not want you working under these conditions." I let out a sigh.

"Like he'd care." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Rach, I'm sorry, but really I don't have any other option." I said pausing to look at her. "I promise. I'm not lying." I let out a sigh she gave me a concerned look. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to go home and take care of myself after work, but I'll be fine." She paused a moment and thought before responding.

"Okay... But at least come over to my place after work so I can catch you up on the work you missed today." I nodded.

"Sure. I'll see you then Rach."

"Alright, see you." She responded smiling. I smiled as I watched her leave. I couldn't explain it, but it felt nice... knowing someone cared.

_***Rachel's POV***_

I walked home still concerned over Izy's well being. Having some time before she got off work I decided to make her some soup and an herbal tea to drink when she came over. After I got that done I began practicing my song for tomorrow. During my fourth run through of the song I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly made my way downstairs and opened the door. "Hi Izy come in." I greeted.

"Hey Rach, thanks for getting the work I missed." She said as she entered the living room.

"It was no problem. I do believe in the importance of keeping up on ones school work for it is what leads us to our future. I mean without good grades one can not get into the college of choice and then would be left to turn patties at some greasy fast food restaurant. That or waiting tables at Breadstixs." I gave her an un-amused look as I saw she was looking around and not paying attention. "Izy! I was-"

"I heard Rach." She laughed. "Believe it or not I CAN multitask and yes grades are important if one does not want a dead end job for the rest of their life." She said as she continued to take in the environment. "Your house is really nice." She said after a moment.

"Thanks. My dad's decorated most of it but I did pick out a few things." I said agitated. "We just share a difference in style. At least I had full artistic freedom on my room." Izy rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked sending her a playful glare.

"Well... At least they asked your opinion for some stuff in the living room. It is THEIR house Rach and I can understand if they didn't want golden stars everywhere." She smiled.

"It is a perfectly good theme for a living room!" I rebutted. "How did you know I wanted to decorate the room in stars?" I asked after a moment.

"Hm? Oh... had me go through some of the paperwork we have for the glee club and everywhere your name was signed there was a golden star next to it. That AND the folder you take notes in for Glee has a giant star on it. Hard not to notice."

"Oh..." I said starting to blush.

"It's not a bad thing." She smiled. "I mean I have no room to talk." She said pointing to her beanie and jacket. "I am a star fan as well. Just not golden ones."

"I can see that." I responded. "Oh, I made you an herbal tea and some soup. I'll go get it, you open up the books so we can start on the work you missed. Believe me it might have been just one day, but it's still a large amount of homework." I spoke making my way to the kitchen.

"Rach you didn't have to do that..." Izy responded from the living room.

"I know, but herbal tea makes everything better. You will get better faster!" I said happily as I poured some of the soup into a thermos. I grabbed the tea as well and made my way back into the living room. "Here." I said as I handed her the tea and thermos.

"Thanks..." She said taking the tea then turning her attention back to her book. I filled her in on the assignments for that day and Izy quickly finished the work. "Done." She said with a sigh of relief as she closed her book.

"That was quick." I responded lifting my eyes from the book I was reading for English.

"Yeah, I usually speed through my homework." She smiled. "I like to have time for other things."

"You should really-" I started.

"Yeah yeah I know." Izy responded cutting me off.

"I do detest being interrupted Izy. You have no possible way of knowing what I was going to say."

"Sorry, I know you hate being interrupted but I already knew what you were gonna say. Knowing you... You were about to say : You should really take your time with your work. Working quickly in order to have "free time" can leave room for many mistakes. If you make mistakes your grades will drop and you'll end up a waitress at breadstix..." She turned to look at me. "Was I wrong?"

"Not my exact choice of words, but yes it was going to be a response similar to that." I responded as I got a text. "For future reference you will not ALWAYS be right when guessing what other people will say." I said as I opened the text.

-Finn seemed happy today... So I'm gonna guess you didn't break up with him :/ - Quinn Fabray

I sighed and sent a quick response.

-Sorry! I forgot. :( I was worried about Izy. Must have slipped my mind. Plus he had practice today so I couldn't really talk with him. - Rachel Berry

"Everything okay?" Izy questioned.

"Yes... I just forgot to do something today and it was quite important."

"Really? What?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I bit my lip not wanting to say anything before I broke up with him. "Ah, if it's too personal forget I asked." She said giving an apologetic look.

"No, it's not I just feel that I should give the designated person the news before I tell others." I responded. She nodded. I opened my phone as I received another text.

-EXCUSES! Fine, you "forgot" XP your doing it TOMORROW! - Quinn Fabray.

-Fine, but not till AFTER glee. We're both performing tomorrow and I do not want it to effect either of our performances. :( - Rachel Berry. I quickly responded.

"Hey Rach...?" Izy started.

"Yes?" I asked. She seemed to think a moment before asking her question.

"What happened to you mom? I mean... I know you have two dad's, but... do you know who your birth mother is?" The room fell silent. I looked down as I thought about Shelby. "I'm sorry... That was way too personal-" Izy said apologizing.

"No... It's fine. It's just... complicated." I said curling up. "My mom... is Shelby." I responded still staring at the floor and avoiding eye contact.

"Shelby? But... you two never-" She stopped and was silent for a moment. "What happened?"

"She came looking for me wanting to have a part in her daughter's life and I wanted to know my mother... But when the chance finally came for her to be a mom she backed out because it was too "difficult". Then she adopted Quinn's baby to replace me and moved. Now she's back..." I explained trying to keep calm, but I felt tears stinging in my eyes. There was a few minutes of silence then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry..." Izy spoke wrapping her arms around me tighter. I let a few tears fall not being able to hold them back anymore. Izy silently held me and rubbed small circles on my back as I cried.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't be putting all this on you. You barely know me and here I am crying on you and-" I said as I started to get up before she stopped me.

"It's okay Rach... I understand... I lost my mom when I was little. She died in a car accident. I know it's not exactly the same, but..." She said wiping a few of my tears away. "I know what its like to not have a mother."

"I... didn't know..."

"It's okay... Its just... it didn't sound like you were finished. You said she's back... but it seems like there's more. Does this have anything to do with why you were so upset that one day you ran into me?" I nodded slowly. She shook her head. "Don't worry, your upset. You can tell me another day if you feel up to it." She smiled.

"Thanks Izy... It really means a lot." I said returning the smile. She shrugged.

"It's no problem. Anytime you need me I'm here for you... That is... Unless I'm asleep." She laughed. "But I'll try and keep my phone's volume up." I laughed.

"What's all this laughter for?" Leroy said as he came in the door.

"Couldn't be our Rachel is having a party while we're at work." Hiram said jokingly.

"Dad, Daddy, your home early." I smiled. "I thought you two were taking on extra shifts."

"We got tonight off." Leroy responded. "Who's your friend."

"Ah, forgive my bad manor Izy. These are my two dad's. Dad, Daddy, this is my friend Isabella." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you Isabella." Hiram said extending his hand.

"Likewise Mr. and... Mr. Berry." Izy spoke awkwardly shaking their hands. "I should... really be going. Don't want to infringe on your family time." She said grabbing her back pack.

"Non-sense. Any friend of Rachel's is welcome here. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Leroy asked.

"I couldn't-" She began.

"Of course you can. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Hiram interrupted as he walked into the kitchen. I couldn't help, but laugh to myself.

"We'll be in my room if you need us." I said grabbing Izy's arm and leading her upstairs.

"Let me guess. Your room is the one with the giant star that say's Rachel?" Izy asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as we entered my room.

"Make yourself comfortable." I smiled. I noticed how she looked nervous and uncomfortable. I tilted my head to the side wondering what was wrong. "You okay Izy?"

"Yeah... I'm just... not exactly comfortable around parents." She responded. I tried not to laugh noticing how serious she was.

"Why not?" I asked. She let out a sigh.

"Well for starters I'm not exactly the person parents are happy to see their child hanging out with. I often get the side glance then one parent will whisper to the other one something about how I am most likely a negative influence on their child in some way."

"Why would anyone think your a negative influence. You've been nothing but kind to everyone in the glee club. You haven't done anything to suggest otherwise." She smiled and shook her head.

"That's cause you try and get to know someone... Most people would take one glance at me and see trouble."

"But your not. And my parents raised me not to judge people on their looks so they see people the same way I do."

"I see. How do you know I'm not trouble?" She asked smirking.

"Hmm. Hard to explain..." I said as I thought how to explain it. "When I look in your eyes I see someone kind and caring..." She raised an eyebrow.

"And?..."

"I see someone who carries a lot of hurt... someone who's hiding something." She smiled sadly and looked down.

"I saw the same thing when I looked at you." She responded. I gave her a worried look, but decided not to ask any more questions on the subject since she didn't seem she would answer. There was a silence.

"So..." I started. "What music are you into?" She smiled.

"That was a random question."

"Well excuse me for trying to break the awkward silence and make an attempt to get to know you better." I huffed. She leaned back and thought on the question.

"Well... A little of everything I guess. Mostly Rock, Alternative, Pop, Video Game Soundtracks, some Musical Soundtracks... Very little Rap... I hate Country... and... K-pop." She listed. I gave her a confused look.

"... Video Game soundtracks?"

"What? The instrumental music put into a video game is just as good as a classic symphony." She responded.

"Okay." I laughed. "And K-pop?"

"Korean Pop music. I am fluent in Korean and love Korean Pop. An old friend introduced it to me."

"I see." I said nodding. "Musicals... You ever seen Wicked?" I asked excitedly.

"What self respecting person who likes musical theater hasn't?" She laughed. "Yes I have, its actually one of the few musicals I've actually seen and it's by far my favorite. That and RENT"

"It's one of my favorites as well!" I exclaimed. "But of course when it comes to musicals I am partial to Funny Girl starring none other then the amazing Barbra Streisand." Izy nodded slowly. "Don't tell me... You've never seen Funny Girl?"

"I've never seen a movie with Barbra Streisand." She shrugged.

"WHAT? That's simply impossible! She is an icon, how can you have never seen one of her movies?... you have listened to her music at least right?"

"... No-"

"WHAT?" I yelled. Izy laughed.

"I'm sorry Rach I just haven't. If it makes you feel any better we can schedule a day and you can force me to watch all the Barbra Streisand movies you own."

"Really?" I asked smiling. She nodded. "You won't regret it! She is by far one of the greatest singers of all time." She let out a sigh.

"Well... It's too late for that." She said smirking.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I already regret it." She said trying not to laugh.

"IZY!" I yelled as I playfully threw a pillow at her.

"Girl's dinners ready." Leroy yelled from downstairs.

"Come on." I said leading the way downstairs. Izy and I helped set the table and then we all sat down to eat. Daddy had fixed some pasta.

"How do you like it Isabella?" Hiram asked.

"It's delicious." She responded smiling.

"Thanks. Although at times it is hard finding more and more dinner ideas that don't include meat." Hiram responded. I rolled my eyes.

"You won't get any sympathy from her for that daddy. She is also a vegetarian and thinks that eating anything with a face is both sick and wrong." I responded.

"Your vegetarian too Isabella?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah, but you should be happy Rach. At least your dads care and make dinners that support your vegetarianism."

"Your siding with them?" I asked shocked. She laughed.

"I'm not taking sides I'm just saying that you should be happy they support you."

"What about your family Isabella? They don't support your choice to be vegetarian?" Leroy asked. Izy paused for a second and looked down at her food. I felt a pang of guilt as I just learned about her mother, but was slightly confused at her apprehension to answer.

"Not exactly... But it's okay. I don't expect people to change their habits for me." She answered giving a fake smile. Leroy took notice of it too, but decided not to question further.

"Well, it takes a lot of dedication to stick with something when those around you aren't there to support you. You should be proud in yourself that you still keep it up." Leroy responded giving her a smile.

"Thanks... I never would have looked at it that way." She responded. The rest of dinner went by quickly as we topic jumped to various different things. After dinner Izy helped daddy clean up the dinner.

"Ah... it's late. I really need to get going." Izy said grabbing her bag and skate board.

"It's dark out, would you like a lift?" Hiram asked.

"Thank you, but really it's no problem." She responded.

"You sure? It's no trouble for us?" Leroy asked concerned.

"No, but thank you for the offer and for dinner."

"Your welcome. Remember, any friend of Rachel's is welcome here anytime. Feel free to come over again." HIram responded. She nodded. I walked Izy to the front door.

"Thanks for today Izy... It meant a lot... to have someone to talk to." I said.

"I should be thanking you. Herbal Tea, soup and dinner... it's more then I expected for a first date." She joked. I smiled sadly. _' I wish she'd open up more... I feel like she doesn't trust me. Every time I try and get her to open up she shuts down... I guess it will take some time.'_

"Take it easy Iz. I don't want you making your cold worse." I said giving her a concerned look. She nodded.

"I'll try." She said giving me a sad smile. "You too. Try and keep thinking of the positives... I know it doesn't make up for not having a mother, but... You have two amazing dad's and they really care for you. I really envy you." I nodded. "See you tomorrow Rach... Good luck on the glee assignment."

"Thanks Izy, see you tomorrow." I said as I waved her goodbye.

"She seems nice." Hiram said as I entered the living room. I nodded.

"She okay Rachel?" Leroy asked.

"I'm... not sure." I responded honestly. He nodded.

"I'm sure she'll open up. Just give it time hun." He responded giving me a hug. I nodded. The rest of the night I spent practicing my song for my Glee assignment even though I didn't need the practice, but when I laid down and tried to sleep a question hit my mind. _' She said... I really envy you... what does she mean by that? '_ I pondered the question but the answer alluded me. There were too many possibilities to just guess at what it may mean. I decided I would think more on it tomorrow and let myself drift asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hey, next chapter is up. I've been somewhat busy lately (and have lack of inspiration/ideas to write XD) so I don't know how often chapter updates will be, but I shall try my best to get more written. Also I would like to thank you all for the positive feedback :) it means a lot. Please enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything besides my OC Izy

***Tuesday***

_~Tonight, tonight_

_It all began tonight_

_I saw you and the world went away_

_Tonight, tonight_

_There's only you tonight_

_What you are, what you do, what you say~_

I yawned and turned off my alarm. _' Big day... ' _I thought to myself. I shook off the thought of Finn and concentrated on my morning routine. After my morning work out I quickly jumped in the shower and then proceeded to do my hair when I finished my shower. After I quickly ran downstairs realizing I was running a tad late.

"Running late?" Leroy asked amused. "Make sure to grab something for breakfast to eat before class." He said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Alright, see you after school Dad." I said grabbing a yogurt and granola bar on my way out.

"Oh hun."

"Yeah dad?" I asked already at the door.

"You'll do great today." He smiled.

"Thanks dad." I smiled. I made my way to school on foot eating my granola bar on the way.

"Your unusually late today." I jumped as I turned to see the person who had spoken right behind me.

"Izy! You scared me! I am not late I am on time for your information. Also I prefer you make your presence known in a much more subtle way. What if I thought you were an attacker? I could have pepper sprayed you!" She laughed.

"Ah come on, but you look so cute when you jump like that. Plus I highly doubt you would have used pepper spray on me." She said. "Your later then you usually are." I nodded.

"Seems I took more time then usual on my morning routine. I find my mind is the clearest then and I spend that time thinking on current issues or ideas for the Glee club. What about you? You're usually earlier then I am." She shifted uncomfortably slightly when I asked, but gave a speedy response.

"Guess it's the cold. Must have slept in or taken longer to get ready." She responded staring at the ground. '_ Why doesn't she say whats really wrong... ' _I thought.

"You sure you should be going to school then? Maybe you need rest. Actually change that maybe to a definite. You DO need rest. Even before you were sick it's obvious you don't get much sleep. Why not take a day off for yourself?" She took a minute to think about it then responded.

"You're probably right. I could really use a day off it's just... Now isn't a good time." She said smiling sadly. "I appreciate the worry though. Maybe I'll try and work in a day off... Someday." I opened my mouth to argue, but then stopped knowing she was just as stubborn as I was. "Ah, today's the big day isn't it?" She asked smiling. I nodded.

"Yes indeed and if I do say so myself I think I will do fabulously." I said smiling. "I chose a song from Funny Girl, not that you would understand since you've never seen it, but I plan on doing my best so I may do the song justice."

"I'm sure you'll do the best of the Glee club." Izy smiled.

"Well I'm not sure if I'd say best. We're all doing our strongest songs. I'm sure everyone will do a fantastic job and the best part about it is we have such a diverse Glee club that it will be a great array of different songs." I responded. Izy nodded.

"Have a song for next week?" She asked.

"I think I have one picked out, but I'm not sure. It is hard to find a song that is out of my element and that I would normally not be good at. I am however waiting till next Thursday to perform. I am still not one hundred percent sure on song choice and practice will take me a good amount of time." I explained.

"Ah that's understandable. I know is definitely worried about you guys for song choice next week."

"Really? What did he say?" I asked. She gasped.

"Asking me to divulge the secrets of what he said? Now Rachel... that would be cheating and from what I recall from a very memorable game of seven minutes you said you ALWAYS play by the rules." She teased. I playfully slapped her arm.

"I DO always follow the rules! I didn't know we weren't allowed to ask what he told you. If I had I would have never even asked the question." She laughed.

"I'm only messing with you. You can ask for help with song choice. He encourages it since he doesn't think you guys can pick good enough opposites." I sent her a glare.

"I do NOT enjoy being "messed" with Isabella." She smiled.

"I know, but you need to lighten up just a little bit. If you take everything too seriously... it can really get to be too much. You know what I mean?"

"I suppose you have point." She smiled at the small victory.

"I have to get some things out of my locker before class, I'll see you in Glee." She said as we approached the school.

"Alright. See ya later Izy." I said waving her goodbye. I got to my locker and started to take my books out for the day. I closed my locker and jumped noticing Quinn next to me. "Honestly that is the second time that has happened to me today Quinn and I do not appreciate it." She let out a laugh.

"Sorry Rachel. I just came to make sure you are dedicated to doing this." She responded.

"Why do you care so much?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Cause I know how useless it is to be in a relationship that's not going anywhere. It's not good to lead him on and this isn't good at all for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"You need someone that's there for you emotionally and will listen to you and comfort you. I know you say your fine with everything, but I know that it's effecting you. Having a boyfriend that doesn't pay attention to you when you speak or your feelings is only making you feel worse..." I sighed knowing she was right. As of late my dates with Finn had left me aggravated and slightly depressed.

"I know... your right. I WILL do it after Glee, but till then I need to concentrate on my performance. This and my melt down last night I will be lucky to even do half as good as I normally woul-"

"What melt down?" She asked angrily. "Why didn't you text me? What happened?"

"First I would like to point out you just interrupted my train of thought which was an important explanation of why my performance today will potentially be hindered. You know I do detest being interrupted. As for your question Izy was at my house after her shift at work so I could catch her up on her work and she happened to ask about my mother. I wasn't really prepared to talk about it so I started crying."

"What did she say? Need me to mess this chick up cause with the cheerio's back under my command I can tell them to-"

"No! She just was curious if I knew my birth mom. I told her it was Shelby and she asked why we didn't seem to communicate at school that's when I broke down, but she apologized many times for even bringing it up. She knows how it feels..."

"How what feels?" Quinn asked.

"How it feels to grow up without a mother. Her mom died when she was little..." There was a moment of silence as Quinn looked like she was processing the information with a curious look. "Oh did you find out anything about her?" I asked concerned.

"Haven't had the chance yet, but I'll be sure to get on that soon... Rachel do you know who she lives with?" Quinn asked out of the blue.

"Um... yes... She said she moved here with her father. Why do you ask?" I asked curious.

"No reason." She responded quickly. I could tell she wasn't telling the truth, but before I could ask the bell rang. "Don't wanna be late again I'll see ya later." She said as she left. '_ That was odd... _' I thought to myself, but quickly made my way to class. The day seemed to speed by quickly, but I managed to fit in some practice during lunch to prepare for my performance. I entered the choir room, but still had other things on my mind.

"All right let's not waste any time. We have half of you performing today and the other half on Thursday. Who wants to go first?" asked. Despite feeling off my game I sharply raised my hand. "Alright Rachel show em how it's done." I felt everyone roll their eyes at my willingness to go first. I quietly handed the music sheet to the piano player and took my place and faced the rest of the club. For some reason I started to feel nerves set it. _' This doesn't make sense... I am a master of performances. I never get nervous. '_ I thought to myself making it worse. That's when I spotted Izy. She gave me a smile and a thumbs up. For some reason I couldn't explain it settled my nerves a bit. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

_~Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter_

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to_

_If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you_

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir_

_I guess I didn't make it~_

I sang with my heart till the song was finished. I smiled and thanked the Glee club as applause filled the air. One by one some more members of the glee club sang. Each unique and each amazing. The last one to do their assignment today was Finn who sang his heart out in his version of "Hit me with your Best Shot". After his performance Finn returned to his seat.

"That was GREAT you guys!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed. "I look forward to the rest of the performances on Thursday! On that note I would also like to extend the invitation to ask for my help on next weeks assignment. I do know it's difficult and if you want any help I am happy to help you. ALSO! Luckily Sugar's father is willing to cover the cost of our trip to the college showcase. I have asked Isabella to make copies of the permission slips." He spoke as Izy handed out the papers. She then sat down after passing out all the papers. "Isabella why didn't you take one?" He asked.

"Umm... I'm not a singer. Why would I need to go on the trip?" She responded.

"You never know. It's still a group activity so I expect you to go." said handing her a paper. "All you need is the signature of your parent or guardian. So, for next week I need the signed slips back and you all need to perform a song opposite one you would usually choose." He finished. Izy seemed to look at her permission slip with worry. "That's it for today, see most of you tomorrow for dance, the rest I'll see you on Thursday."

"Hey Rach, want to walk home together?" Finn asked as the rest of the Glee members filed out of the choir room.

"Actually Finn... There's something I really need to talk to you about. I do not mind talking about it on the way home."

"Alright, lets go then." He smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading the way. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked.

"It's about us..." I said sliding his arm off of my shoulder. "I really do care for you Finn, but... I do not think I love you in that way. Your one of my closest friends, but... I think we should break up. We make much better friends then lovers and I think it would be much more beneficial to both of us if we didn't see each other romantically." I finished looking at him worried about what his response would be. He was silent for a moment but then nodded.

"Sure Rach. I don't think I understand why, but okay." I was shocked.

"Just like that? Your okay?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah Rach... we've done this a lot. I mean, we usually end up back together so I'm not really gonna stress on it. You just need your space." I internally groaned. ' He doesn't understand. '

"Finn, I do not think you understood what I meant. I think we should break up... for good. We're just not right for each other and I feel -"

"This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow Rach." He said waving goodbye as he entered his house. _' He ignored me... ' _I sighed. I continued home and sent a text to Quinn.

-I broke up with him... I think... - Rachel Berry. Almost instantly I got a response.

-You think? This is kind of a yes or no thing Rachel. I know your not experienced with break ups, but you should know. - Quinn Fabray

-He took it... well? He seems to think that this is just a phase and I need my space. I TRIED to tell him that it was real and that we're done for good, but he cut me off and left. - Rachel Berry.

-I see... Well your definitely broken up. Just let him soak it in. Might take awhile, he does have a THICK skull. - Quinn Fabray

-Quinn he is still my friend so please try and refrain talking bad about him, he's just a tad slower then most. - Rachel Berry. After I sent the text I entered my house and went up to my room dropping my backpack on the floor and then relaxing on my bed.

-Fine I'll try. So...- Quinn Fabray.

-So...? So what?- Rachel Berry

-So when can I start looking for someone new for you? :D honestly B and I have been trying to think of someone to replace Finn over the past few days.- Quinn Fabray. I let out a sigh at her response.

-I JUST BROKE UP WITH HIM QUINN! I don't know... I just don't find the guys our age appealing. You know what I mean? You have Puck and you two have each other and he's there for you... I guess I want that but for me. Problem is there is no one compatible with me at our school.- Rachel Berry.

-I'm sorry... Hey don't worry, there IS someone out there who is perfect for you and you'll be perfect for them. We just need to find em! BTW, your texts are starting to get as long as your speeches XD- Quinn Fabray. I smiled at her response and was glad to have a good friend.

-Well I'm sorry for being very descriptive, some would see that as an amazing quality. One of my many amazing qualities. Haha find them? Sounds like a lot of work. I need to concentrate on my future as I suggest you do.- Rachel Berry

-Kill Joy :'D Fine, but I'm still keeping my eye out for your perfect match! lol g2g mom wants me to go shopping w/ her DX - Quinn Fabray

- Alright, text you later and you should ENJOY your time that you two share :) at least she's trying Quinn. - Rachel Berry. I sent my last text and laid back wondering what to do with the rest of my day. I decided to finish the days homework, after that it was time to make dinner. After dinner I watched a little t.v. but felt tired from the day and decided to turn in early. As I got in bed I thought about my performance today and how nervous I was. I grabbed my phone and decided to send one last text for the night.

-Hey Izy, just wanted to say thanks for today. I had a lot on my mind, but seeing you there today in Glee really helped. - Rachel Berry.

-No problem. I could tell you were feeling un-easy, wanna talk about it :(. You did great though! Your voice is amazing. - Isabella Walker

-Maybe later, the drama for now has been dealt with... I think, and thank you. I think everyone else in glee is tired of my voice.- Rachel Berry

-Nonsense! No one could ever tire of it. It's beautiful.- Isabella Walker.

-Thanks Izy. :) Well, I hate to go, but I feel dead DX Hopefully going to get some rest tonight.- Rachel Berry

-No problem XD I understand. Night, and Sweet Dreams.- Isabella Walker. I smiled as I closed my phone. _' This is turning out to be a better school year then I thought it would be. '_ I thought as I closed my eyes and got comfertable.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Hey all, here's the next chapter. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Izy

_**Rachel's POV:**_

***Wednesday + Thursday***

Finn still seemed to not be phased by the break up and seemingly understood my want to be friends. It was all I could ask for and more, but for some reason I felt it wouldn't last. Deciding that it was better not to fix it if it wasn't broken I decided to let the feeling go that he expected us to get back together. I chose to attend the dance class Wednesday if only to spend more time with Kurt and Quinn while getting in some extra practice. Thursday went quickly as I was excited to hear the other Glee members perform their songs. I couldn't help, but notice how Izy seemed to be lost in thought for the past few days. I had tried talking to her about it, but she always gave an excuse saying it was just the cold she had. I was worried, but decided to give her some space. Thursday night I spent some more time thinking on what song to perform for the next week but nothing came to mind. I was worried I would make the wrong choice for song, but did not want to have to ask Mr. Schuester for help. Deciding I would work hard on it over the weekend I allowed myself to retire for the night and fell asleep.

***Friday***

_***Izy's POV***_

I turned over in bed and looked at my clock. I hadn't been able to sleep much over the past few days. Only a few hours each night. I knew it was a horrible idea to stay over at Rachel's till late... Especially having that talk with my father. When I came home he was furious that I had stayed out without telling him. He only noticed because he got off an hour early. It took a long time the next day applying some cover-up to cover the bruise on my cheek. Luckily Rachel only noticed that I was running as late as she was. After I received the permission slip I really had no idea what to do with it... My father told me never to waste my time with activities like singing cause it would get me no where. It was time better spent at a job making money. I tried telling him about my singing before, but I was met with only more violence and abuse. I knew he'd freak if he knew I had even joined the Glee club. I quickly forged his signature as always, but was still thinking on a reason to give that I'd be out that long. We definitely wouldn't get back till late that night. Far too late to be considered overtime. At least I had another week to think on it. I let out a sigh deciding I might as well get ready for school a couple hours early since I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I got ready and listened to music for awhile before deciding to walk to school. I was glad not to see Rachel on my way and quickly isolated myself in the back of the library as I worked on chapters that hadn't even been assigned yet. The school day passed by like a blur and moved too fast. As the last bell rang students began filing out of the school, but I decided to make my way to the auditorium knowing no one would be there today. Having nothing to do since Burt had given me the day off I wasn't sure what to do with my free time. I looked around the large empty room carefully. It was silent. I stood on the stage where a few left over instruments from rehearsals lay. A small smile grew as I remembered performing with Bongi and the others.

_' How long has it been since I've sang on a stage? '_ I questioned silently. I had never performed with Bongi and the others in any of the performances but I enjoyed practicing on an actual stage. Imagining an audience there to enjoy your voice. I dropped my backpack and picked up a guitar laying on the stage and sat on the stool it lay near. I strummed a few cords, but stopped. _' I really shouldn't... But what's the harm? '_ I thought. I began to playing a song and soon couldn't stop myself from singing the words that went with it.

_~Jigeum naega haneun yaegi_  
><em>Neol apeuge halji molla<em>  
><em>Ama nal jukdorok miwohage doel kkeoya<em>

_Naega yejeon gatji antadeon ne mal_  
><em>Modu teullin mareun aniya<em>  
><em>Nado byeonhaebeorin naega nat seolgimanhae~<em>

I finished playing the last cord and then set down the guitar._ ' He works late today... Wonder what else I should do... '_ I thought picking up my backpack.

"That was... amazing." I heard a voice say from behind me. I quickly turned around to see none other then one Rachel Berry. "I thought you said you couldn't sing... I mean that was in a different language and I really couldn't understand the lyrics besides lonely, but your a really good singer." She said smiling.

"Thanks, but... Really I'm not a singer." I said turning back around and beginning to leave.

"I would disagree." She said walking in front of me and stopping me. "You should join the Glee club!-... I mean.. Sing in the Glee club since your really already a member."

"No thanks Rach." I responded indifferent.

"Why not? Believe me if you think your voice is not good enough then I can assure you-"

"It's not just that Rach." I said interrupting her before she could continue her speech. "I have a job that I can't afford to lose. I need all the hours I can get. I don't have the spare time to be in a glee club. Plus, I'm not pursuing a career in music so it would really be pointless."

"Izy, please do not interrupt me when I am in mid sentence for it really is my number one pet peeve. It wouldn't be cutting into your schedule, you already go to the meetings and Mr. Schuester will probably drag you to our competitions even though your only his assistant in the club. It wouldn't change your schedule at all so what do you have to risk? Nothing." She finished. I let out a sigh knowing this would be extremely hard to get out of without telling her the truth.

"No means no Rach. I don't want to join and my reasons are my own." I said. She let out a huff.

"IZY! That's not a good reason. Plus, once Mr. Schuester finds out you can sing he wont take no for an answer. I really think that it would be a positive creative outlet. And Glee is filled with people who will support you." She said. I let out a sigh and looked down thinking of how to respond.

"Rach... I just can't join right now. I'm asking you as a friend. Don't tell Mr. Schuester and don't make me join. I can tell you that I do have my reasons for not wanting to join and I really wish that you would just take that as a good enough answer and leave it be." I finished. She gave me a concerned look.

"Izy..." She began. "I'll respect your wishes, but I would like to know why your being so evasive. You seem to dodge speaking about many things and I'm really starting to worry for you."

"I'm fine Rach I just..." I fell silent. I could not think of a lie that would be a good enough reason to explain my actions.

"I understand. Your wish for privacy about your life... I just want to know that you're okay." She said. I nodded.

"I am. I'm not doing great, but I'm fine. I just have been dealing with a lot lately, but it's nothing I haven't had to deal with before." Rachel nodded still not feeling too reassured by that comment, but understanding. "How about I make it up to you?"

"Izy, you don't have to make it up to me for not feeling comfertable talking about your life."

"I know, but still. It's also to make up for you keeping this whole singing thing a secret." She nodded knowing that arguing with me was like arguing with another version of her.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"I am helping you with your Glee assignment cause I know you will fail if left on your own." I said. She looked at me shocked.

"Excuse me? For your information Isabella I am perfectly capable of picking out an opposite song for myself. I am not inept." She said angrily.

"I mean no offense Rach." I said giving her a reassuring smile. "But let me guess. This opposite song you were considering is done by a... very well known artist?"

"Maybe..."

"And it concentrates on your vocal skills?"

"Yes, but I don't see the point of-"

"There's your problem. You think just because the song is a different genre that its your opposite. Well it's not. It's still a song you would usually perform. Its by someone well known and it focuses on your vocal skills. I know a song that would be one, by an artist moderately known... in America. Two, focuses on dance little more then vocals in my opinion. Three... is hip-hop/pop and that's not really a genre you're good with." She was silent for a moment.

"I am great at pop." She said.

"Hip-hop/pop." I responded. She thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, but I'm not really good at hip-hop dance. You said the song focuses more on dance..." She said unsure.

"That is perfectly fine because hip-hop dance is the kind of dance I'm best at." She looked at me questioningly. "Yeah I know I don't look like it. Come on." The walk home seemed like it lasted hours. Rachel of course asked many questions about how I first got into music, why I stopped, how I learned the guitar. I gave short answers, which didn't really answer her questions. She bit her lip and looked down knowing I was dodging all of her questions. I let out a sigh knowing she was slightly hurt. "I guess... I really got into music about... two years back." I said trying to open up. She gave me a small smile and waited for me to continue. "I learned how to play the guitar before that, but it was... is something I do only in my free time. But two years ago I met a friend. She wanted me to practice singing with her and her group. They sang Korean pop music after school and practiced the dances that went with them. Since I could speak fluent Korean and had an okay voice I joined them... but... She moved a year later. After she left I... Just didn't feel like singing anymore." I finished as we arrived at Rachel's house.

"One doesn't simply loose interest in singing Izy. It's a form of self expression. Also I highly doubt you don't feel like singing. You sang today. I'm sure you sing when you're at home or whenever you play guitar... Or... Is it also because of the reason you do not wish to sing in glee?" She asked

"Indeed it is. It's just... Not something I can pursue at this moment in time." I responded looking at her house. "Shall we?" I asked changing the subject.

"Right." She nodded unlocking the door. "Would you like something to eat before we start practicing?" She asked already walking to the kitchen.

"I'm not-"

"I will insist. If we were to start before eating we will not have any energy resulting in a very unproductive training session. It would be a waste of both of our time and you're still getting over your cold. To push yourself and without some food could have serious repercussions." She said. I gave her a look. "What?"

"Did you just interrupt me before I could finish?" I asked.

"I-... While I must say that was not my intention I just knew you would probably be your usual stubborn self and refuse to take care of your body. Also I would like to add that this is the first time I have done something like this and see that we are "even" because you have interrupted my train of thought multiple times before." She explained. I let out a laugh.  
>"What?"<p>

"A simple "yes" or "Doesn't feel good being interrupted does it?" would have sufficed Rach. You don't need to explain yourself so thoroughly. I can understand what you mean without the explanation." I said smiling. She blushed slightly.

"Sorry... I am used to it. Finn often didn't understand my actions or things I would say so I often followed them with explanations." I gave her a confused look.

"He didn't understand? I would think doesn't would be a more suiting word unless he understands you more now." _' Which I highly doubt. '_ I thought.

"It is... no longer a problem. I broke up with him a few days ago..." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked." I said giving her an apologetic look.

"It's quite alright. We had been growing apart and it was apparently obvious to others that we needed to go our separate ways. He also seemed to take it well so... what's there to be sorry about?" she asked.

"Well... I can imagine he was someone to talk to. You must be going through a lot with your m-... Shelby being at our school and all. He was someone you could talk to. Ending things with him... You might feel lonely." I said worriedly. She smiled softly.

"I appreciate the concern, but I... Didn't talk to Finn about things like that... Plus, now I have you and Quinn to talk to if anything should happen."

"O-Oh... I see." I nodded. I was surprised how she didn't talk to Finn about Shelby. _' She probably hasn't talked to Quinn about it either since Shelby adopted Quinn's baby... She shouldn't keep it all inside.'_ I thought to myself. _' I really can't talk though. I do the same thing. '_ I gave her a warm smile and nodded. "That's true. I'm happy to listen if you ever need someone to talk to." She handed me a bowl of fruit and returned the smile.

"Thank you... and you do know that I am more then willing to listen if you need to talk about something as well." She said giving me a concerned look. I nodded slowly and looked down. It actually pained me to lie to her, but did I really have any choice?

"I am trying Rach." I said as I started eating. "I actually feel most comfortable talking with you, but... I need time." She nodded seemingly understanding me, but I knew she still wondered why I couldn't tell her what it is. There was another silence so I decided to change the topic once again. "So, I know it's not my business, but Finn never really seemed your type... What originally made you like him?" She let out a small laugh.

"You make it sound like it was painful for me to be around him. He's a good guy."

"No! I just... You two didn't seem to go together. You're complete opposites." She nodded and thought on it a moment.

"I don't know what it was. He's so kind, giving and caring. Not to mention he was incredibly good looking and our quarterback. I just... liked him."

"I think-..." I started but stopped.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I don't mean this in a bad way or to offend you, but... I think you just liked the idea of dating him... That and... you wanted someone to be there for you like no one else could. Someone who could hold you and say everything will be alright other then your dads." I explained.

"I-I..." She started. "You're right. I-I guess I never looked at it that way before... now that I do it explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned.

"Everyone's right. Everything I do, I do for myself. I am that selfish..." She said looking down. I felt my heart sink.

"That wasn't what I meant at all Rach." I said quickly.

"It's true though. I always act in my best interest no matter what it does to others. I don't even realize it half the time." She said starting to tear up slightly

"No you don't!" I said loudly. Rachel looked at me confused at my sudden outburst. I let out a sigh and moved next to her. "You're not selfish. You may have been in the past, but not since I've known you and... It's not selfish to want someone who will be there for you... I want it too. More then anything, but... it's not something I can have right now. So until either of us finds someone... I guess we'll just have to be there to tell each other that everything will be okay." There was a silence as she took in the sincerity of my words. Heat started to rush to my face as she gave me a warm hug in response. I felt a tad awkward, but wrapped my arms around her. _' She makes it so hard not to like her. '_ I thought to myself. She let go of me after a minute and wiped a few stray tears away.

"Thank you Izy... you always seem to know what to say to make me feel better." She smiled. I laughed.

"I know. I give great advice, but can not follow it myself." I took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. "We better get to practicing Rach. You need all the practice you can get before you perform next week." She nodded and led the way into her basement which had been reformed into a small performing area.

"Alright, let's start with some warm up stretches then you can lead the way and teach me the choreography for the dance. I will practice singing it at night and in my free time." Rachel said starting to do ballet warm ups. I smiled at her enthusiasm and effort. She gave me a small glare. "Izy. Why aren't you warming up?" She asked.

"The way I warm up is dancing to songs I know the dances to so my warm up is the same as teaching you. What is the point in me doing extra stretches?" I asked. She let out a huff.

"Isabella Walker I will NOT have you subject me to sub-par teachings because you were not properly warmed up. That would effect my ability to learn the routine and would make my performance lack luster. You will warm up with me." I tried hard not to laugh because she had such a serious face.

"And what if I were to say no?" I asked as I removed my jacket, walked next to her and beginning to stretch.

"Then I would simply argue with you further, though it would end the same. You would end up doing warm-ups." I couldn't help, but find her inability to loose an argument adorable.

A couple of hours passed and Rachel was starting to grasp the routine and was able to run through more parts of it without asking what moves were next, but she still struggled on the dance.

"Ugh!" She let out an exasperated sigh.

"It takes time Rach, you'll have it down by Thursday." I said trying to get her to relax. '_ I have never seen someone this determined to get a routine down since I was with Bongi. '_

"I know... But I don't want you to have to teach me. You're so busy with work that you don't need to teach on top of it everyday. You need some rest."

"Don't worry about me. I'm already over my cold and I like dancing. It's no trouble." I responded putting on my jacket and grabbing my bag.

"It is trouble... Why don't you stay for dinner on the nights you help me practice. It's the least I could do." She responded smiling.

"Rach you shouldn't offer without asking your dad's first, plus I would hate to impose on them."

"You are not imposing and they work late every night so it's just me here... I rather have company then be alone and I'm sure my dads feel the same way." She responded. I sighed. _' How am I supposed to say no to that? '_

"Alright then." I nodded. We both walked back to the kitchen and I helped her make some pasta. After it was made we both took our plates into the living room and Rachel put on Funny Girl.

"You did say you'd let me make you watch any and all Barbara Streisand movies I want." She grinned as she sat down and started watching intently. After we finished eating she took our plates into the kitchen. "So... what do you think my type is?" She asked as she returned to the living room.

"Hmm?" I looked at her confused.

"You said Finn wasn't my type. What is it you think my type is?" She asked._ ' One with a higher IQ '_ I responded in my mind.

"Umm... I guess... Taller guy, maybe not buff, but with at least a little muscle. Someone who is kind and caring who will listen to you rant even about the things that aren't important. Obviously someone who is also a good singer and shares some interest in musical theater." She nodded and sighed. "What?"

"I dated someone like that. His name was Jesse St. James. Turns out Shelby was using him to get close to me. I still thought he liked me though so we continued together, but after a poorly thought out performance of run Joey run he and the rest of vocal adrenaline egged me in the parking lot."

"WHAT?" I half asked half yelled. "The hell is wrong with this guy?"

"Well I did deserve it kind of..." Rachel thoroughly explained her past relationships with Jesse, Finn and a short lived relationship with Puck.

"I see... You still didn't deserve that. He sounds like an ass Rach no offense. I think you just haven't gone after the right people." She nodded.

"Yes, but there aren't many people to choose from in Lima..." She trailed off. "What about you Izy? What type of person are you looking for?" She asked._ ' Well, shorter brunette with a thing for gold stars. '_

"I'm not really looking to start things with someone right now." I responded truthfully. She nodded understanding.

"I agree. This is the time to focus on our futures not worry about high school relationships. I still can't help, but wonder what your type is though. I am having issues picturing you with anyone." She said giving me an apologetic look. I laughed.

"It's okay. I'm an oddball who will most likely end up with another oddball, but really I don't have a type. I just want a kind person who cares as much about me as I do about them. Someone who I know would never hurt me." Rachel smiled.

"Sounds perfect. Mind telling me where to find someone like that?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I find one myself." I smiled. We carried on light conversation about the reasons why or why not certain couples worked out. As the movie ended I gathered my things and made my way to her front door. "Well I have to get home. Since I have work tomorrow I'll see you around... four-ish?"

"Sounds great." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Izy."

"See you tomorrow Rach." I said as I got on my skateboard. When I got home I couldn't help, but notice how much happier I felt after spending the day with her. I plopped on my bed and sighed contently as I made my way under the covers. _' Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to open up and tell her everything... but... knowing her she'd over react... Still wouldn't hurt to open up a bit more. '_ I smiled to myself. I enjoyed the feeling of having a friend again. It made me think on contacting Bongi again, but I decided against since she would be able to tell the beatings have gotten worse. I closed my eyes and to my pleasant surprise was able to fall asleep quickly and with a small glimmer of happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Hey guys~ okay so I got out of writing for a long while and I'm trying to regain interest in writing again. I apologize if this chapter seems different then the others :( I shall try and work on the next chapter soon and hopefully it SHALL BE BETTER!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything besides the original character Isabella -Izy- Walker.**  
><strong>

***Sunday***

**_Rachel's POV:_ **

I got up excited for another day of practicing on my song with Izy. Saturday went well and she seemed much more comfortable around me then she usually is though she seemed to tense up again when my dad's came home from work. My mind thought on it again and again in confusion as Izy seemed to react differently around them. More cautious of what she says and does. I came to the decision that I would ask her about it today._ ' Maybe she'll be more open to talking about why she doesn't open up? After all I did stay away from asking her too many questions yesterday since we were focused on vocal practice for the song._ ' I thought as I got ready for the day. I waited somewhat impatiently for Izy to show up knowing she didn't have work today. I quickly rushed to the door when I heard a knock.

"Hey." Izy greeted as I opened the door.

"Come in." I smiled. "So I was thinking since I've mastered the vocals of the song already that we focus more on the dancing aspect of it." I said as I shut the door behind her.

"Sounds good, lets get started then." She said heading into the mini studio. I followed her a bit surprised to see her out of her usual jacket and beanie. She was wearing a simple long sleeve shirt and some cargo pants.

"You know we DO have all day to practice Izy, but I do respect your want to get straight to business. I wish the other glee clubbers had your will and dedication, but sadly I think they will all be waiting till the last minute to practice their songs and seek no help with it."

"To be fair Rach you only didn't do that because I told you you're song choice was bad. You didn't really ASK for my help. . . I kinda assumed you'd want it." She said blushing a bit. "Sorry. I didn't notice I kinda forced this on ya. We can go with your other song choice if you want to."

"It's perfectly fine. I respect that you told me my song choice was wrong and I do agree with you. You have supplied a good amount of helpful criticism. When we practice you often have a way of telling me I'm wrong kindly and showing me how to do it right. Plus. . . you're helping me because you care about me passing. That's nothing to be sorry for." I smiled. She nodded slowly and plugged her mp3 player into the speakers. '_ Did I say something wrong? '_ I thought.

"Alright, let's try the dance again. Just remember to keep it loose. You need to relax and feel it then it should be easy for you to get the moves down." She said stretching. I smirked slightly knowing she was only stretching because I would yell at her if she didn't. After we both warmed up we practiced the moves in sections seeing what I was having the most difficulties with. I focused on a particular set of moves I was having troubles with and practiced them again. . . and again. "That was better then the last time." Izy said slowly. I let out an irritated sigh.

"It wasn't better! I'm just getting worse." I pouted angrily.

"Rach it's not that hard you just have to loosen up." She said getting up. "Let me show you." She pushed up her sleeves and started the music then went through the part of the dance. I didn't even see her show me the dance as my eyes were focused on the scars lining her arms. "Rach are you even paying attention? It's not that-. . . ." She trailed off and pushed down her sleeves as she looked over and saw the expression on my face.

"I-I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean to sta-"

"No. I should have realized I wasn't wearing my gloves today. . . Concentrate this time." She said changing the subject and re-starting the music. I walked over and turned off the music.

"Izy. . . Why do you-"

"I don't want to talk about Rach. Just pretend you didn't see it." She sighed. I blinked a moment and shook my head.

"You need to talk to someone about this Izy. . . If you don't trust me then maybe Ms. Pillsbury can help in some way."

"It's not a matter of trust Rachel." She said getting defensive. I looked at her confused. "I just. . . Can't talk about it."

"Izy you CAN talk about it." I said resting my hand on her shoulder, which was a bit awkward since she was taller. "I'm here to listen. I'm sure whatever it is I can help. I can at least help by being there for you. Bottling everything up will only make things worse."

"You don't understand." She said shrugging off my hand. "I can't. That's that. Believe me it would only cause more problems if I did. . ." I could feel the change in her mood, but would not let it go. If she really was this depressed she needed help.

"You can't know that unless you tell someon-"

"I HAVE RACHEL!" She yelled. "It didn't make anything better. In fact all it did was add stress and worry to me. So just drop it. . ." I bit my lip and looked down. I knew I must have crossed some sort of line, but it was necessary. I was deeply confused on what to do and Izy seemed to read that look. She let out a sigh and grabbed her bag.

"Izy don't go. I'm sorry I pushed. I just. . . I'm worried about you." She seemed to flinch at those words.

"Don't. I've taken care of myself for years. I don't need your concern or your pity." She said harshly as she made her way upstairs. I winced as I heard the door slam. I wanted to follow her, but I knew she'd only get angrier if I did. It hurt to think she felt she couldn't tell anyone what was making her upset and it only made me more concerned. I took out my cell and thought a moment. I wanted to ask my dad's what to do, but knew they would get involved if I told them. I bit my lip and texted the only person I could think to text.

-Do you think you could come over? I know it's a Sunday, but something happened with Izy and I'm not sure what to do :( - Rachel

-Sure, I'll head over there now. What happened? I found out a bit from her student file, maybe that will help.- Quinn.

-I'll tell you when you get here. Hopefully. I think any information will help at this point.- Rachel. I sent the text and noticed Izy had left her mp3 player. Oddly enough it was the same type of ipod I had. I grabbed it and made my way up to my room. I plugged her ipod into my computer to try and get a feel for what she listened to. _' After all the type of music one listens to says a lot about their personality. '_ I thought to myself. When I did I was surprised to find a lot of artists I didn't recognize, but when I clicked on the songs they were all in Korean. After that was a mix of american artists and bands. Then musicals then soundtracks to video games and ending with classic instrumentals. I found her choice in music both weird, but also expansive. I copied the tracks to my computer and then went to answer the door as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked with a worried expression. I nodded slowly then shook my head.

"I'm not sure." I said closing the door behind her.

"What happened?" She asked already making her way to my room as we usually did when she came over.

"Well. . ." I said sitting back at my computer desk. "She came over to help me out with our glee assignment and-"

"She came to help YOU with your GLEE assignment?" Quinn interrupted confused. "Since when have you EVER needed help in glee. Much less from a new kid."

"Quinn that is an irritating habit you have of interrupting me. You know I don't appreciate it and you are leading me off topic. . . I promised. . . to keep it a secret. Anyway, when she came over I noticed. . ." I looked down feeling a bit unsure of how to say it. Quinn narrowed her eyes a bit.

"You saw the scars?" She asked tentatively. I looked at her a bit shocked.

"How did you know? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me this before when I-"

"Calm down Rachel, I didn't know for sure and it's not something I thought I should text you cause I knew you'd say something to her. . . What did you do when you saw them?"

"I-I. . . I asked her why she did it and she avoided the question. . . So I suggested she seek someone to talk to and she got really angry and defensive. Then she stormed out. Might I say I didn't think anyone could storm out quite as well as I do, but she came quite close to it." Quinn nodded and seemed to think on something.

"Her file said that she needs to join at least one club. Now it didn't say why, but. . . I know that it's something that they make suicidal kids do to feel. . . involved. They think it will help them. The counselor must not have wanted to send her here for senior year with a record that said she was suicidal. The only other things I learned from her file is that she's gotten in fights a lot in her last school. She's a straight A student and she got a janitorial position cleaning the school after hours. My guess is her dad doesn't earn much which is why she got a job as soon as she moved here." I nodded thinking on what she said.

"How do you know they make suicidal teens join clubs?" I asked slowly. Quinn looked down.

"You can't tell anyone I told you this. . . But. . . It's the reason Santana joined the cheerio's in the first place. She was forced to pick a club because she was. . . cutting herself. B and I didn't find out till the next year."

"Santana. . . She always seemed so confident and self assured." I said quietly. Quinn nodded.

"Why do you think she became such a bitch? She couldn't deal with the fact that she was gay so when she gained status she switched from depressed to violent. Anyways. . . I think you should let it go. You can't force her to do something she doesn't want to. She can't get help unless she wants it."

"Let it go?" I half yelled. "Quinn she doesn't have anyone. I'm the closest thing she has to a friend here. . . you're telling me to drop it? She could seriously hurt herself! What if she already has?"

"Yeah, but what use will you do pushing her to talk about it? She'll block you out and then not have anyone. . . Just apologize and say you wont ask about it. If we can get her to start hanging out with the glee club maybe she'll feel more comfortable and open up later on. . ." She responded a bit confused on how to handle the situation herself. I pouted and thought on it. _' She's probably right. . . I can't push her away so I'll have to wait till she's ready. '_

"So. . . she used to get into fights at her old school?" I asked after a moment. Quinn nodded. "Maybe that's why she had a bruise that one day. . . I hope she'll stay out of trouble." I looked over and Quinn looked slightly worried by that statement. I could understand why. "She needs a more constructive outlet for her anger and depression. I just wish she'd join glee as an actual member. She'd have more fun. . ."

". . .Hey Rachel, have you ever been at her house?"

"No. Izy has always asked to meet here. Why?" I asked confused. She shrugged.

"Just wondering. Might have seen something that would have clued you in to why she's depressed." I shook my head.

"I really don't know much about her. I know she had a best friend that moved and her mom died when she was little. . . I really should have tried to get to know her better."

"You make it sound like she's gone. Don't worry Rachel she'll forgive you. You're her friend. Speaking of mom's though. . . How are you holding up?" I looked down. In all honesty I didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm doing okay. . . I just try and avoid her as much as possible." Quinn sighed. "What?"

"You're angry at Isabella for not opening up to you yet you wont even say how you really feel about your mom being at Lima High. . . I know she took Beth in and you want me to spend time with her so you don't want to talk bad about Shelby, but. . . I also know how much she hurt you." I bit my lip. '_ I never noticed how much I dodged talking about her before. . . I just did it instinctively. . . Is that how Izy feels? '_

"Really Quinn. I'm fine. Shelby wanted to give us another chance. She asked me if I'd be willing to. . . almost two weeks ago. I said no. End of story. I know now that I do not need a relationship with her. I have my dads. They love me more then anyone could. It was ridiculous of me to assume we could have a mother daughter relationship when she never raised me." I said getting a bit defensive. "I'm focusing on my future anyways." I looked back at my laptop and scrolled through more of Izy's music.

"She forgot her ipod?" Quinn asked not pushing me to talk about my mother. I appreciated the space, but it made me feel worse about Izy. How could I not understand the way she felt when I acted the same way? I nodded.

"Yeah. There's a lot of variety in her taste. She listens to almost everything. Though about a fifth of her music seems to be in Korean." Quinn laughed slightly. "Korean? That's. . . interesting. What's her most played song?" Quinn asked curiously. I checked her top 25 and the first song to play was in korean. I shrugged.

"Some song called a goose's dream." Quinn nodded.

"Just keep what I said in mind Rachel. She'll come around. . . She just needs time. Just think about everyone else in glee. No one was really outspoken when we first joined. Weren't you the one who said being in glee is like being a part of a family? So you had an argument. She'll forgive you by tomorrow. No worries." She said trying to ease my mind. I had grown to respect Quinn's input greatly. After all she's been through over the past few years she has learned a lot.

"Alright." I said still a bit worried. Quinn stayed over for a few hours then went home. The night passed by quickly as I listened to Izy's music and did some homework. I still hadn't practiced since she left, but decided I would let it go and start again tomorrow. I stared at the ceiling unsure of what to do after my homework was done. That's when A goose's dream started playing again. I couldn't describe it, but the song felt special. I walked over to my laptop and searched the translated lyrics to the song. I was pleasantly surprised to find the meaning of the song. It was about pursuing your dreams even though fate seems to be against you. About being able to get past that barrier and achieve your dreams one day no matter how rough things are. I looked at the time and turned off my computer knowing it was best if I get some sleep before tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Hey another update so soon? Yes XD I'm gonna try and include more glee members but it's hard =~= so might not be that often other then Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Santana.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but my OC Izy.**  
><strong>

***Monday***

_** Izy's POV:**_

Yesterday was horrible. After I left Rachel's I noticed I had forgotten my mp3 player. Since I listen to music twenty-four seven as an escape I felt fidgety and anxious not being able to listen to my music. I decided to work on my motorcycle to get my mind of things. When my father came home that night he wasn't in a good mood, but luckily nothing happened since I secluded myself to my room. I let out a sigh as I put on my backpack and got on my motorcycle. _' At least I wont see her on the way to school. . . '_ I thought to myself. In all honesty I felt horrible yelling at her the way I did, but did I have a choice? Luckily there wasn't many cars on the road. It seemed hard for me to focus on driving.

"Hey Isabella!" I heard someone yell as I took off my helmet. I relaxed slightly knowing the voice did not belong to one Rachel Berry. I turned to see Mercede's walking with Kurt and Tina.

"Hey?" I half responded half asked. _' Did she tell them? '_ I thought suddenly feeling anxious. At least with Bongi I knew she wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't know Rachel well so I couldn't tell if she'd tell the others in an effort to "help me".

"What on earth is that?" Kurt asked as they walked up to me.

"It's a motorcycle. . ." I responded somewhat confused.

"Girl, you know how dangerous riding one of those things can be?" Mercedes asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Rachel." I responded sarcastically. Kurt let out a laugh knowing how over protective Rachel was about everything.

"Ah hell to the no." Mercedes responded.

"How are your glee assignments going?" I asked as I entered the school not knowing what else to talk about. They all let out a groan besides Kurt.

"It's not easy working on an opposite song. I think I'm not gonna pass the test." Tina responded with a frown.

"Yeah, well it's easy for me. My opposite is country and I've done it before so. . . Shouldn't be too hard." Kurt shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll all do fine. Plus Mr. Schue doesn't expect you all to get it right. I wouldn't worry about it too much." I said giving them a reassuring look.

"Easy for you to say. You're not a performer. Mr. Schue expects us all to be perfect this year. He's placing all his hopes on us winning. We can't live up to his expectations." Mercedes responded. I tilted my head from side to side.

"Yes and no." I said getting some things out of my locker. "He should go a bit easier on you guys, but you have fun singing together. Isn't that what you should focus on? Not how well your doing, but just the fact that you're all having fun? This is senior year after all." They all shared a small concerned look. "What?" I asked confused.

"You have a point. It's our last year together. . . How are you dealing with it? I mean you transferred across country to a school where you know no one for your senior year." Tina asked concerned. I let out a small nervous laugh. I hated when focus in conversations shifted towards me.

"It's not really much of a difference for me honestly." I shrugged as I closed my locker.

"What do you mean? You don't miss any of your friends? Hanging out on the weekends. Parties and girl talk. None of it?" Mercedes asked. I bit my lip nervously as I felt a pang of hurt run through me. I didn't have any friends besides Bongi and she moved. As if on cue the bell rang and let out a small sigh of relief.

"I should get to class. See you all later." I waved as I started towards my classroom. As lunch came I walked out to the field and ate what little of a lunch I packed.

"You know you really look pathetic out here." Santana said walking by the field. "Like Quinn when she went through her crazy emo phase."

"I'm sorry?" I said already irritated. "Shouldn't you be with your better half." Santana sent me a small glare.

"Hold up, I thought you were the quiet shy type. B is with Quinn going over some new moves for the cheerios. I already know them and Sue told me to get the pom poms from out here."

"Guess you were wrong." I said getting up and starting to walk away.

"Tch. Guess I was. With how much time you were spending with smurfette I'm surprised she hasn't turned you into a crazy loud mouthed freak. Here I was thinking it was contagious." She mocked.

"You guys shouldn't put her down. Just because she's comfortable with who she is and you aren't." As soon as the words left my mouth I was shoved.

"What the fuck do you know?"

"Well. . ." I said looking at her. "I know you can't stand how sure of herself Rachel is. You tear her down because you could never have her self confidence. Sad thing is you can't even see how badly you guys effect her because she refuses to give you the satisfaction." Santana looked angry, but then she thought for a second and smirked.

"You like Manhands. You know it was obvious you liked girls, but FrankenBerry?" She laughed. "Wow. Would have never guessed short irritating and loud is your type." I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Half in embarrassment half in anger.

"Shut up! I don't like her." I said clenching my fists.

"Oh, you better watch yourself. I'm from Lima Hights Adjacent. Do you know what that means white girl? I grew up on the wrong side of the tracks and I can beat you easier then you could beat an egg." I scoffed and shook my head. "What?" She asked maintaining her HBIC attitude.

"Forget it. You're just bitter. I'm not getting expelled because I got in a fight with your sorry ass." I said turning around.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you. What if I-"

"Go the fuck ahead." I said cutting her off. "See if I care." Really it would be difficult to deal with if she told Rachel I liked her. It was a small problem though compared to what I dealt with at home. All I wanted was my music to calm my nerves. I went to my next class early and pulled out my sketchbook to work on an art assignment trying to zone out everything else. After my last few classes I made sure to dodge glee members, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury as I didn't want to talk to anyone. I quickly jumped on my motorcycle and went to turn it on.

"Izy wait!" I heard a voice yell. I cringed knowing that voice all too well. I let out an irritated sigh and crossed my arms as Rachel walked directly in front of my motorcycle. "What is it Berry?" I asked obviously not in a good mood.

"I. . . just. . . I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday. Upon further thought I realized how wrong I was to push you as I did. You didn't push me when I was obviously upset over m-. . . Shelby. It was wrong for me to expect you to open up to me about your problems." She said while taking something out of her bag. "You left this at my house. I wanted to give it back. . ." I took my Ipod and tossed it in my bag.

"Is that it?" I asked. Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Izy. . . I was hoping you would accept my apology and we could return to our previous state of friendship. It seems as though something else is bothering you and hindering on your decision to properly think on my apology."

"Fine, I forgive you. Can I go now?" Rachel just gave me a dissatisfied look.

"You don't mean it."

"Rachel! What do you want? I said I forgive you. I have a job to get to so get out of my way." Rachel pouted angrily and walked behind me. I was about to try and start my motorcycle again when I felt her sit behind me. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked trying not to yell.

"I don't think you should be alone at the moment. Obviously you're angry about something and I am here if you want to talk about it. That and you have not really accepted my apology yet so I am not moving until you do." I let out a sigh. I knew she wouldn't move. I looked at my watch and knew there was no way I could deal with her and not be late for work.

"Here." I said handing her my helmet. She looked at it confused. "I need to go to work. If your not moving you should wear a helmet. Safety first right?" I smirked. There would be no way Rachel Berry would ride on a motorcycle. They were death traps.

"Y-you wouldn't. . ."

"Fine if you don't want it then-" She quickly took it and put it on. _' You're really gonna be that stubborn. . . '_ I thought unamused. I shrugged deciding she would most likely talk with Kurt while I worked. I had my music now anyway so I could tune her out. Then after work I could leave. . . then start this all over tomorrow. I started my motorcycle and felt Rachel wrap her arms around my stomach in a death grip. Despite my mood I still found her actions to be adorable. I slowly made my way out of the parking lot and onto the road. When we reached the auto shop by Kurt's house I tried to get up only to notice Rachel's death grip still in place. "Rach. . . We aren't moving anymore. You can let go." I said trying not to laugh. She slowly let go and took off the helmet.

". . . You called me Rach again." She said with a slight smile. I tried to listen to her but was slightly distracted by her bad helmet hair.

"Yeah. . . Guess your horrid helmet head makes up for everything." I laughed. "Just. . . Don't worry about it." I said walking into the auto-shop. She smiled knowing I was sincere this time.

"Hey Rachel, want a lift?" Kurt asked as him and Mercedes drove by. She sent me a worried look and I gave a slight nod saying I was fine.

"Sure, maybe I can help you two with your songs that you've chosen for this weeks Glee assignment." She said getting in Kurt's car. They rolled their eyes and drove off. I shook my head. _' Why can't I stay mad at her? '_ I pulled out my headphones and started listening to music as I got to work.

_**Quinn's POV:** _

Cheerio practice was brutal. We had to work extra practice on Brittany's new routine and we were all beat. B, S and I decided to head back to my place to relax. I threw my backpack on the ground and plopped onto the couch. "You think coach could let up. We're practicing our butts off in both Glee and the cheerio's. We're not machines. We need a break." I complained. I was always good at multitasking, but lately it was ridiculous. On top of that I had visitations with Beth, worrying about Rachel and now Isabella._ ' The more I think about it. . . I wonder if her father has hit her. . . like mine did. '_ Not many people new my father was abusive to my mother and I. He wouldn't dream of hitting my older sister. Before he and my mother separated he hit me once or twice. My mother took the worst of it since she tried to defend me. I didn't know much about that until we got to know each other better after she kicked him out. First I thought maybe I should ask Santana to talk to her, but if she is dealing with abuse as well Santana wouldn't be able to help until after Isabella get's out of the situation.

"Whatever, at least we don't have to deal with her psychotic rants on how we need to destroy the glee club now." Santana shrugged as Brittany played with her hair. "Oh my God. You will not believe what I found out today about that new girl." I stiffened. While Santana had been working on being less aggressive now that she was out she still enjoyed torturing others.

"Santana. . . please leave her alone. She's going through. . . a lot. She needs our support not you and the rest of the cheerios torturing her." I responded. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me I think she can take care of herself. She didn't even flinch when I yelled at her. What kind of stuff is she going through?" She asked a slight hint of concern in her voice. She tried to mask it by sounding bored, but I knew her too well.

"Like what you went through before and during your first year as a cheerio. . ." Santana's expression grew more serious and Brittany frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Rachel." I sighed. "She saw the scars and freaked. Isabella yelled at her to stop asking questions and I'm not sure if they've made up yet. I told Rachel to give her some space though." Santana nodded slowly. "Sorry, what were you gonna say."

"I was just gonna say. . . I found out she's an emo bitch." She said slowly. I sighed.

"Santana what did you-"

"Oh please. I didn't do anything. Don't worry, I promise I wont be a bitch. . . well I'll try to be less of a bitch to her."

"You should talk to her." Brittany cut in.

"B I'm not sure that's the best idea. We don't know why she. . . does what she does. So I'm not sure S could help."

I responded.

"But Santana knows what it's like to be really depressed and not trust anyone. . . so it's still kind of the same. Right?" She asked a bit confused. B never understood why S cut. She just knew that S was really depressed and didn't want to open up.

"B has a point. At least I'll. . . Apologize." She cringed as she said that word. "Then if opportunity comes I'll try and talk to her about other things that might help." Santana said. Brittany smiled and hugged her. B hated when Santana put others down and liked when she tried being nice to people.

"Thanks S." I said with a small smile.

"Whatever. Let's just keep this between us. I don't want any of the other cheerio's thinking I've gone soft." I laughed and nodded. _' At least Santana will try and get through to her if she can. . . there's no easy way to go about asking that kind of thing so. . . I'll have to ask her bluntly and straight forward. '_ I knew that even if I asked her she would probably deny it. Just like I denied it when I had a bruise by my eye. I had to wait until she would be willing to admit it. Hopefully it would be soon.

_** Rachel's POV:**_

Kurt laughed hard as we all made our way downstairs to his and Finn's room. "I can't believe you actually rode on a motorcycle. I thought you hated them. I do have to admit though, it suits Isabella."

"Well she offered to drive me to the auto-shop so I wouldn't have to walk all the way home." I lied. I hated lying, but I didn't know how to explain why I was pestering Izy without telling them why she was mad.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together haven't you?" Mercedes asked looking through one of Kurt's magazines. I nodded.

"We've been talking a lot about glee. She actually is helping me with my song for this week. You'd be surprised how much she knows about music."

"Helping you with a glee assignment?" Kurt asked slightly shocked. "Apparently my song choice verged on predictable. I did not fully realize what Mr. Schue had meant and she helped me pick out the song and she's helping me with the dance moves." I said looking down. "I didn't realize how much harder hip hop is then my usual type of dance." Kurt nodded.

"Girl has some moves that's for sure. She's as good as Brit and Mike."

"You ask her why she doesn't want to join glee as a member? I'm sure her voice can't be any worse then Mike or Sugar's. She'd have more fun then she is now helping Mr. Schue and listening to his rants on why we should do some hit 80's band songs for regionals." Mercedes asked. I sighed. "She doesn't feel comfortable with it." I shrugged.

"Believe me. I tried my best and she just does not want to join as a real member. Then again. . . Maybe that's because we haven't done our best to help her. I mean none of us hang out with her at lunch. We don't invite her when we go out on weekends. Well I do, but that's just to practice on Glee assignments."

"It's not that we don't like her Rachel. . . she's just not that approachable. She doesn't seem to want to hang out with us. Though. . ." Mercedes thought on something.

"What?" I asked.

"She just transferred across country and it doesn't seem to even phase her that she left friends behind. It's her senior year and she acts like it doesn't really matter where she spends it." Mercedes responded. I looked down.

"I think. . . Like me she didn't have many friends. The one friend she did have moved her junior year to go to college so. . . maybe she's not effected by it because she didn't have any friends." I thought out loud.

"Oh. . ." Mercedes said quietly.

"It would explain why she's so comfortable and never seems to know what to say around us. It's like she's being overly cautious of what she says." Kurt added. I nodded. "Then we'll just try harder." He smiled. "Now what song exactly did you two pick out for this weeks assignment?"

"Not revealing it Kurt." I smirked. "It shall be a surprise. . . Hopefully a good one. . ." I trailed off. "It's this Thursday and I still don't have the dance down!" I yelled getting up. I was always one to be more then prepared. Prepared at least a week ahead of time. "I'm sorry, but I should get home and practice. I need all the practice I can get before Thursday. I'll see you two tomorrow!" I said waving goodbye. Mercedes and Kurt grimaced as they waved knowing they needed practice as well. On my way home I sent a quick text to Izy.

-Hey Izy, I know last training session didn't exactly turn out entirely well, but I need your help. Think you could help me practice tomorrow and Wednesday? I would greatly appreciate it! My future in glee depends on it. - Rachel. I set my bag down in the living room when I got home and made my way downstairs to the mini-studio. My phone buzzed and I quickly opened it to read the text.

-Haha, no need for such dramatics Rach XD I'll help. Trust me you'll do fine. I'm just worried about your outfit choice. You don't plan on wearing your usual clothes for the song do you?- Izy. In all honesty I hadn't thought of an outfit choice, but after watching the music video knew I had nothing in my closet to match the song.

-No. . . But I do not have an outfit for the performance. You will have to help me buy one out Wednesday. Don't worry, my dad's gave me a credit card a few years ago to spend money on what I deem necessary.- Rachel.

-This hardly qualifies as necessary Rach. It's just a glee assignment.- Izy. I glared at the text.

-JUST A GLEE ASSIGNMENT? Glee is my preparation for my future in music and performance. It IS necessary.- Rachel. I could imagine Izy laughing at my passion for glee and rolling her eyes.

-Fine fine. I'll help you shop for an outfit. Just be ready for practice tomorrow. We'll worry about the outfit Wednesday.- Izy. I closed my phone and turned on the music then practiced my performance. After about an hour of practice I made dinner then finished the nightly homework. As I got in bed for the night it worried me slightly that Izy's attitude towards me had changed so quickly. I would have questioned her sincerity, but the look she had when we reached the auto-shop was real. She forgave me, but something was bothering her. _' Your over thinking it._ ' I reassured myself. I closed my eyes and let myself drift asleep.

** *Tuesday***

_**Rachel's POV:**_

The day went by quickly. I was curious to see the glee members perform their "opposite" songs. Half of the glee club performed and by the look on Mr. Schue's face most did not go well. I bit my lip feeling anxious. A feeling that professional performers were never supposed to have. Izy picked up on it immediately when she came over after work. Practice went surprisingly well though. I didn't have many problems and the ones I did have Izy easily corrected and showed me how to do. After practice she stayed for dinner with my dads and I since they got home early from work. Izy seemed to grow more comfortable with them. After she left I did my nightly routine and headed for bed deciding rest was best.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Sorry, I know it's been a long time since my last update, but I've had a lot of things in life to deal with and many health issues. I would like to take a moment to say thanks to all of you~ Those of you who read, watch, favorite or the occasional review really mean a lot. I appreciate it a lot~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee or any songs (not that I'd want to own glee with we're it's headed _) I only own my original character Isabella 'Izy' Walker

***Wednesday***

_**Izy's POV:**_

I yawned exhausted from work, school, dealing with my father and teaching Rachel the routine for her glee assignment. Not that I minded three of the four, but I seemed even more tired then usual. I decided against taking my motorcycle and walked to school. I was a bit disappointed not seeing Rachel on the way there and started to worry when a car pulled up next to the sidewalk. Then again I didn't really think there was anything worse then my father so I shrugged and took out my headphones from my ears.

"Get in." An irritated Santana commanded. I looked at her through her cars window a bit confused.

"Umm... I'll pass." I said continuing on. She honked the horn loudly and I let out a sigh not in the mood to deal with her so early in the morning. "Fine." I groaned getting in the passenger seat. When I did she continued driving to McKinley.

"Listen em-... Isabella. About yesterday-"

"Like I said yesterday I couldn't possibly care less what you do." I responded bitterly.

"Hold up bitch, I am trying to apologize so let me talk." I looked at her even more confused, but dropped my look of irritation and my attitude to listen. "I'm not gonna tell short, dorky and irritating that you like her. I just... Wanted to apologize for snapping at you. It was a long day and I was tired. So whatever, we cool?" I looked at her a minute before responding.

"Who told you to apologize to me? I haven't been here long, but that's not the kind of thing you do." I deadpanned. She sighed knowing it was unreasonable for me to believe she did it of her own free will.

"Listen, I just know what it's like. The whole moving somewhere new, not knowing anyone. Not really having anyone to talk to... it kinda made me into the bitch I am today, so I'm gonna do something I don't normally do and cut you a little slack. Yes someone told me to, but after thinking it over I should be a bit nicer to people." She explained. I nodded still not comfortable with the notion of friendship with Santana of all people, but I didn't say anything against it. In all honesty having one less person to worry about was good.

"Okay..." I muttered feeling awkward by the whole conversation. "So... where's Brittany?"

"What's it to you?" Santana snapped.

"God, I was just asking cause she's usually with you. All the time."

"She's with Q. B didn't want to make lady love until I apologized so, we'll make up for it today in-"

"Too much information Santana! I don't need to hear about when and where you plan to make up for your lost 'lady love'." I said rolling my eyes slightly blushing. Santana looked at me and let out a laugh.

"Wow, you still have your v-card too?! God it's like you and Berry were made for each other."

"I don't-... Is it really that bad to still be a virgin?" I asked sarcastically. "Is it that obvious?" I asked a bit more seriously. Really these things didn't bother me. I hadn't done it since I never found someone I loved. Though from the comment it seemed I was as obvious as Rachel. She smirked.

"I guess not, that whole goth look accompanied by your whole I'm too good to hang out with others attitude kind of makes others think you have lost it, but you need to work on your reaction to hearing others talk about getting it on. Blush is a dead give away." I let out a sigh at the comment. I didn't realize I gave off the feeling that I'm too good to hang out with others. I might as well be a cheerio if I acted like one. It wasn't who I really was. We pulled into the parking lot and she turned off the car. "You know with that attitude you could be an okay c-"

"NO!" I interrupted with a slight yell. "Sorry... I just... I wouldn't join the cheerio's if it were the last extra curricular activity available. Can you see me in a cheerio uniform?" I asked honestly as I got out of the car. Santana looked me up and down a moment and nodded.

"You have the body, but not the personality. Plus your outfits... Could you be anymore butch?"

"Is it a crime to like comfortable clothes?"

"Yes it is dweeb. Make sure we don't have to do this personal talk again. Makes me sick." She said walking off. As much as I didn't approve of Santana's attitude or treatment of others, but part of me felt it was to make up for some kind of pain she felt inside. _'After all, wouldn't I have been violent if I didn't feel the effects of it from my father?'_ I shrugged off the thought and continued into the school. I was a bit worried having not seen Rachel on the way to school so I made my way to her first class to find her asleep on her desk. I smiled lightly and shook my head knowing that she probably continued practicing all night after I had left last night. I took a seat next to her having some spare time before school started and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Hey Rach, you okay?" I asked a bit worriedly.

"Hmm...?" She mumbled a bit as she opened her eyes. "Izy?" She blinked a moment and sat up. "I must have dozed off."

"I told you to take it easy after I left last night. Don't tell me you actually practiced all night after I left." I frowned slightly seeing the guilty look on her face.

"Well... practice makes perfect and I can not afford not to-"

"Rach. Your not going to practice at all today okay?"

"But-"

"But nothing. You wont do well if your exhausted and an over rehearsed song and dance never seem good. They come off well... rehearsed. That's not always a good thing. You loose the flare the spirit in it if it's been drilled in." Rachel took it in a moment and nodded.

"I guess you have a point, though I've never taken a day off the day before a performance. That's usually when I-"

"Focus most on it so you don't make any mistakes. So the performance is perfect and you don't have any per-performance jitters. Cold feet. Anything in the like to those. So it flows flawlessly and it seems to come naturally even though in reality you worked hard to get it that way." I said honestly. It was true. I was a bit tired of the way everyone seemed to act as though Rachel was born with talent. She worked her hardest and that was the reason she did so well. If any other member had put that effort into their performances they would do just as well. Rachel gave me a disapproving look, but also had a small smile.

"You know... You wont always be right guessing what I'm going to say." She retorted, angry for being interrupted again.

"Yeah well it's not my fault you've never met someone that understands you or the way you think. Now rest, and don't worry about tomorrow, you'll do great." I gave her a reassuring smile. She let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Fine, but you better get going. The bells going to ring and I will not be responsible for you being late to class. You know how important I feel education is. Who knows what you'll miss if your late for the first few minutes of class!" I sighed and got up.

"Will do, but really? The first few minutes of class...? You can think of better ways to get rid of me. The world wouldn't end if I missed roll call." I said rolling my eyes. "By the way you can say I wont always be right the day I'm wrong." I smirked and made my way to class as the bell rang.

_**Rachel's POV:**_

I smiled as Izy left feeling a bit happier. Quinn took her seat quickly next to me before the late bell rang since we shared the same first class of economics. With a sub in it turned into a movie day. A particular thing I did not approve of. Just because you are a substitute did not mean you needed to throw away a day of education and put on whatever movie was lying around in the classroom which in this case resulted in 'Remember the Titans'.

"What's with the smile Rachel? Haven't seen you look like that since you and Finn first got together." She asked. I felt heat rush to my cheeks at the thought.

"N-no... Someone just helped me realize that I put too much pressure on myself and that I really need to relax. Seems they know me better then most. I did not realize that overly rehearsing a song could have negative effects on the authenticity of my performance." Quinn blinked in realization of who I was referring to and thought for a minute.

"So, you and Isabella have been getting close lately?" She asked. I nodded.

"She's really coming out of her shell, after the slight mishap a few days ago she took my apology almost instantaneously. So we've been practicing and working hard, I'm really surprised she works just as hard as I do when she wants to do something, but she seems to have more fun with it and take it just as seriously without being too... well serious." Quinn smiled a bit and nodded.

"Seems you found someone to help get your mind off of things. Also seems like she really cares about you..." She trialed off. I sent Quinn a light glare.

"Quinn if you're insinuating what I think you are then you are simply wrong." Quinn gave an obviously fake and overacted look of appall.

"I wasn't insinuating anything. Why would you ever come to that conclusion?" She spoke sarcastically laughing a bit. "I know, you two are just friends, but I think it's great she cares about you. It means she really thinks of you as a friend... That's one step to getting better. You know?" I nodded.

"I did not think of it that way, but I suppose your right." I smiled then let out a sigh. "But breaking habits of practicing the day before a performance? It's madness. I'm gonna be a nervous wreck wondering if it's good enough. Hardly the mind set one should be in before a performance."

"I think the point is to get you to relax. No offense Rachel, but she's telling you nicely to get that stick out of your ass and calm down. You're always so tense when it comes to things like this. Think how much better you'd be if you relaxed yourself. And your vocal chords." Quinn said honestly. I thought on it for a moment and returned with a slight glare.

"Why haven't any of you told me to relax before? If it is so beneficial to my singing abilities I do not see why none of you would come and tell this to me in any of the previous years." Quinn shook her head and sighed.

"We have Rachel, you don't listen to anyone when it comes singing cause you always think you know best. I'm shocked something she said actually got through to you. By the way what song did you end up picking?" She asked curious. My glare slowly turned into a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, I did not realize that you had tried to tell me that before. Most likely because Izy tends to word things like I do so they make more sense coming from her. As for the song choice... It's definitely not my comfortable genre, but it's not entirely my opposite. Instead of going with something like R&B which I would dub my entire opposite, or doing a song well known to us Izy suggested I do a song that doesn't focus on my vocal talents but instead dance. It's hip hop pop and as we've seen before it is far from my best genre. So... It should be interesting."

"Sounds like your really going for what wanted. I don't think us going for the genre's we're not good at was really the task. After all he really didn't seem pleased with the results yesterday. Though I think he really liked what Tina did with her song."

"Exactly, so hopefully my performance will go well."

"Can I ask you something Rachel?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why do you take each performance in glee so seriously, I mean... We are all in this for fun right?" I looked at her a moment then looked back at my binder and lightly traced the gold star.

"Quinn this isn't just for fun. If I don't do my best constantly then it will reflect in 's mind. I was hoping on getting a letter of recommendation from him. If he truly thinks everyone of my performances is flawless then it'll show in his written recommendation." I responded hiding the worry in my voice and trying to cover it with my usual sound of self confidence. _'So... no. Sometimes this isn't always fun for me. I really need this so I can get into NYADA. If I don't become a performer then... what's left for me?'_

"Right." Quinn nodded and switched topics, possibly sensing my sudden tension. Remembering how close my resume was do for NYADA made me a bit nervous. I nodded every now and again while Quinn and I talked about some other things not related to glee. She also grazed over the topic of Beth not wanting to bring up Shelby too much. Seems Quinn had finally gathered the courage to see Beth with Puck by her side and as awkward as it was I could tell talking about seeing Beth made Quinn happy. She really did regret the decision to give her up and wanted to do everything in her power to make it right with her. Let her know she still loved her. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Beth. A mother that wanted nothing but to make things right... how lucky could this child be? I let out a sigh and continued on with the day a bit darker then it had first started.

_**Izy's POV:**_

Classes passed by relatively quickly since I was in a better mood today. I felt happier with Rachel... Even though I knew we weren't together and she liked me as only a friend, for some reason it just felt right spending time with her. Part of me told me to go against that feeling of warmth that I felt spending time with her, but for the first time, I went against it. I did try and get my mind off of it though, thinking too much on matters like this in the past never did me well so I instead focused my free time in classes on making a light sketch of an outfit I would think appropriate for the song. When the final class bell rung I made my way to the parking lot to meet Rachel. I assumed she drove considering she didn't walk to school. I saw her I immediately knew something was off. Seeing Rachel so often outside of school I knew when she was feeling off her game.

"Oh Izy, I almost forgot about our shopping trip today. Do you have anything in mind for the outfit?" She asked getting into her car. I got in the passenger seat and she looked at me a bit confused when I didn't immediately fasten my seat belt. "Izy I know your used to a motorcycle, but really seat belts are a necessity when it comes to safety in a vehicle, further more-"

"Whats wrong?... You seemed a lot better this morning after I forced you to get your mind off of tomorrows performance, but somethings eating at you." Rachel sighed and looked at me a bit confused.

"How can you just tell that? I didn't even say anything."

"Well, your usually smiling, even when you fake it around the others when your still feeling down and walking out of school you just looked... like you had a lot on your mind. Kinda the opposite of what I tried to do this morning. Also you 'almost forgot'. The Rach I know doesn't forget anything and to make sure keeps a detailed schedule on her at all times. So... What's wrong?" She took a long sigh and removed her hands from the wheel.

"I just feel..." She paused a moment and I knew that look. It was the look I had whenever Bongi tried to talk to me. She was contemplating whether or not to tell me something that was bothering her... But I didn't know why. I had reasons, but possibly everyone felt a strong aversion to telling others their pain. Each with their own unique reason.

"If you don't feel comfortable talking about it... then I understand. I just... want to help. Get your mind off of it if I can't help." I said with a warm smile. It was the only comfort I could think to give her. She shook her head and took a breath.

"I feel like I have to be perfect all the time. If each one of my performances isn't perfect then I wont get the letters of recommendation I need for the college I'm applying to. I need to get into NYADA to be a performer, if I don't then I... I can't think of anything else that fits me other then performing. It is who I am. It's all I've ever worked for." She explained as her eyes watered up. "What if I'm not good enough?" She finally asked looking down after a moment of silence. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel. No one is perfect all the time. No artist, no actor, no performer. It's physically impossible to do what you're trying to do. Holding yourself to expectations no one can fulfill will just tear you apart. You are perfect the way you are. We all have flaws... if we didn't we wouldn't be human. Believe me when I say I think your as close to perfect as a person can physically be, but... I'm worried... Being like that all the time... it'll exhaust you. Your putting yourself through so much unneeded stress and I hate to see you getting upset because of it." Rachel let a few tears fall as she thought over what I said.

"B-but... what if they don't-" She started. I leaned over and hugged her a bit tightly feeling myself tear up as well.

"That's impossible. They will jump at the opportunity to accept you into their school. It's just not a possibility that they'd pass up the chance to be known as the school one Rachel Berry went to. You'll be famous one day and... when you look back at all of this you'll realize how you stressed too much and missed out on what was great in your life. So don't... focus on what you have now before it's gone." I said softly. Rachel returned the hug fully and smiled through her tears.

"I'm starting to think you have all of this stuff written down ahead of time. How do you know what to say and do all the time?... Your right though. I guess getting upset and stressed about it isn't going to effect my outcome... I just felt if I wanted it more. Made it the center of my life... then maybe it would tilt the odds more in my favor. I'll... try to not stress about it as much, but... it's hard. It really does mean a lot to me."

"I know it means the most to you. Which is why I've been helping in any way I can. Trust me when I say that without the stress you'll do even better then you would before. As for knowing what to say... I kinda had someone ranting without end on the same things, so believe me this may come as good advice now, but you will get tired of it." I smiled. Rachel let out a small laugh and grabbed a few tissues from her bag to dry her eyes.

"Thanks Izy... I don't think anyone else would respect my madness and put things the way you do."

"Indeed, but my respect cuts off here cause your not driving like this."

"But we need to get to the store."

"Precisely." I said getting out of the car and walking around to the drivers seat. "I'm driving, so relinquish your keys and prepare for the ride of your life, cause I do better with a stick and I'm overall better on motorbikes." Rachel gave me a worried look.

"You know if anyone else said that I would highly concerned." She said handing me the keys and moving to the passenger seat.

"But I'm special~" I responded happily as I started the car.

_**Rachel's POV:**_

The drive to the store was short, but lifted my mood a great deal. Izy put on a funny girl CD she had found in my car and played it much more loudly then I would deem safe and non distracting to her driving skills, but I think that was part of her taking my mind off of the performance and NYADA. When we arrived it was a surprise for me to see Izy so active when it came to looking for clothes. She wanted me to go for more of a hip hop look that felt like the song. She ended up picking out an outfit similar to the one in the music video, but simpler. A white tank top that was fitting, some loose green pants that were a bit baggy so we added a studded belt to it. When it came to the last piece of clothing we took some time browsing for what seemed right. Shoes~ normally something I would know so well, but they needed to be adidas or shoes that looked much like them. Izy made the point that really they just needed to look like street hip hop shoes, but feel comfortable to move in. When we did finally decide on a pair that matched the tank tops white tone we went back to my house to see how the whole outfit came together. Izy waited in the practice studio as I got dressed.

"So... how do I look?" I asked as I descended the stairs into the studio. Izy smiled brightly.

"Perfect. Well... Except one thing." She spoke thinking on it.

"What?" I asked looking in the mirror. I felt Izy and I did a great job picking out the outfit and it looked great to me. I wasn't particularly fond of changing the style that I dress in, but this was a costume for my performance. Though I could see why Izy often dressed like this, how it was easier for her to pick out the outfit since it's her normal. I looked over to see her taking something out of her bag.

"I thought you might need this, but I didn't know if it would match." She handed me a green hat. It was simple, but looked like it would fit perfectly. I happily put it on and smiled, but Izy only shook her head. "Rachel if you want to look street and act it, you need to be all gangsta and wear your hat slightly turned and at an angle." She said laughing a bit as she positioned my hat. I laughed as well knowing she really didn't mean 'gangsta' but she knew it was what I would think of if she told me to position it that way.

"Thanks Iz, I don't think I could quite pull off 'gangsta' without you." Izy nodded and plugged in her mp3 player.

"Don't thank me yet. Show me you have what it takes to pull this off."

"I thought you said no practice or stressing the day before." I pouted angrily. She shook her head.

"I'm reminding you what it's like to do this because it makes you happy. Plus... It's not really practice if I'm doing it with ya." She shrugged.

"You're going to sing?!" I asked excitedly at the thought of duet. She laughed.

"Just this once and let me tell you... You need to be pretty damn amazing to beat my skillz." She responded sarcastically as she took her place. I quickly moved next to her as the song started.

_"Report to the dance dance dance dance dance floor."_

_"I'm feelin' so energetic_  
><em>Don't think y'all will ever get it"<em>

_"The floor is callin' me_  
><em>And I don't know what else to do<em>  
><em>The energy in here is fire<em>  
><em>And the speakers too"<em>

_"See the DJ hittin' that replay_  
><em>Do what he say and turn me on<em>  
><em>Imma do a lotta talkin' with my feet<em>  
><em>And the beat and I promise don't need no phone"<em>

We moved through the song almost without thought. The dance all came easier when I let go and I really felt like my old self again. The Rachel Berry that loved singing for fun. Not to prove herself to someone or get accepted, but to express herself. When the song finished I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Being able to find myself again and singing with Izy was the best way to lift my spirits. Though I was slightly concerned at how I seemed to loose why I loved music in the first place, but it was back and I wasn't going to let it go again.

"Really Izy. There's no way I can truly thank you enough for this." I said hugging her tightly. She chuckled and returned the hug.

"Rach this is kinda my thank you. You've really kept my mind off of some things and became a friend. I haven't really had one in awhile and I forgot what it felt like to have one. It really means a lot to me." She said honestly. I could understand how much a friend meant not having any myself for the longest time. I gave a smile and a nod in acknowledgement. Izy looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I need to get going Rach, but I'll see you tomorrow. Looking forward to it."

"Alright Izy. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved as she headed upstairs and left. The rest of the night passed and the smile on my face never left. As I got ready for bed a small question formed in my mind though. _'Do I like her?'_ Not that I am against sexual experimentation, but I've never felt that kind of attraction. I thought I had felt it with Finn, but in all reality it seemed I hadn't. So I wasn't really sure, but I knew I was happy around her. So I moved the question to the back of my mind for now and let myself drift to sleep with thoughts of a promising tomorrow.

**ANN:** So this was a lot longer then I had thought it was going to be. Probably a bit too much bonding and happiness too quickly, but rest assured more drama, fights and angst to come~ Please review if you have any comments, questions or suggestions. The song in this chapter was Energetic by BOA.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Another chapter up~ Tell me your thoughts. Also a question to my readers out there. Do you think I should move the rating up to M? It will get more violent in later chapters, language included and possibly smut if we ever get to Rachel and Izy getting together~ Also would you guys like to see a picture of Izy that someone did for me? Feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I only own my original character Isabella "Izy" Walker

***Thursday***

_**Izy's POV:**_

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I watched Rachel hum to herself whilst studying for her next exam. Her eyes flickered up to me with a slight disapproving look.

"You really need to study Iz, I'm not the only one with upcoming exams and I will not have you squander your talents and mind with sub par test results." She spoke, glare slowly turning into her usual warm smile.

"Sorry... You just look so cute when your focused. Even your humming is mesmerizing. It's hard for me to focus on a book when I rather be focusing on you." I smiled back as my timidness faded. A small blush rose to Rachel's cheeks as she lightly closed her book.

"If I'm such the distraction maybe you should study at home. You know how important grades are, even if you don't have much faith for your future... I do." She spoke a quieter as she walked over. I set my book aside and pulled her onto my lap feeling her warmth as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know you do hun." I whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. "And I promise you I will do my best, but... for now we finally have some time alone. I want to spend it like this, snuggled close and comfortable with no worries. I can study more any time." She stared back at me a moment causing me to melt a bit in her eyes.

"Alright~" She said knowing she wanted the same. She closed the distance between us and placed a firm kiss on my lips immediately moving to deepen it. I complied loving how she wanted to be more domineering and parted my lips as she moved her tongue to brush against mine. As if in the moment time stood still and it was just the two of us. I smiled and began to roll the pair of us over so I could move on top-

"Ngh..." I sat up and rubbed the back of my head to try and relieve the pain from sudden impact to the floor. I guess my body registered the dream to be real as I had one arm still wrapped around my pillow and a very unsettling warmth moving through my lower stomach. With a sigh I got up and re-made my bed still a bit dazed from the dream. _'Would it really be that nice if we got together...?'_ I thought on it, but only for a moment knowing I never wanted her to get involved with my father. That is if I ever won her favor in that way. Even with impossibilities the thought still made me smile and since I wasn't going to avoid her I might as well enjoy the feeling I had spending time with her.

"Isabella, get down here." My father called. The tone to me sounded a bit indifferent. It was true the past few days had been decent between us, but in all honesty I liked constant abuse more. It was lighter and I was used to it, breaks in verbal attacks usually meant larger physical attacks when his attitude went south again... I took a breath and headed downstairs with a bit of haste not wanting to make him wait.

"Yeah dad...?" I asked a bit cautiously as he seemed to be getting ready for work. He took a moment to pack a bag. As I waited for a response I let my eyes wander across the room possibly searching for a reason why he would want to talk. That's when my eyes landed on a piece of mail from school. My eyes widened a bit as I hadn't seen it yesterday and I worried it was about glee. Before I could move to grab it my father turned around to address me.

"I'm going to work a bit later and more often. Seems people want to fix their homes before falls end. I expect you'll keep up work on keeping this place clean and bringing in money." I gave a slight nod thankful that he was sober. Even when he was sober he was cruel, but once in a while... moments like these happened. Indifference that ended in him treating me like a co-worker or room mate. It was the closest thing to kindness I would receive from him so I treasured these moments. "Good. Also I might have to go out of town on a job in a few weeks and if I do you better be here and doing your job." He said in a slightly more commanding tone. There was a glint of glare in his eyes as well, but I gave another nod in acknowledgement and with that he left.

I quickly opened the letter and it was only school announcements of upcoming events. The glee clubs college viewing trip wasn't even shown. Though I admit I knew little about it. Didn't bother reading the permission slip since I was still a bit miffed Mr. Schuester was forcing me to attend. So we were to see colleges with major performing arts or music sections perform at some theater. It was a good thing for people to see if they weren't sure what type of program they were looking for. It was also for schools that had those programs as well as other career paths so it was nice for people who aren't exactly pursuing a musical career. Though it still held little interest in my eyes. I let out a partial sigh and looked at the clock.

"Shit!" I breathed. It was getting late and I still needed to shower before I headed out. If there was one day I didn't want to be late for school it was definitely today. I knew I left Rachel all smiles, but I also knew her well enough to know she was probably worried over the performance even though it was fine last night. _'Perfectionist.'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes and quickly hopped in the shower.

**_Rachel's POV:_**

_"7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_  
><em>Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean<em>  
><em>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up<em>  
><em>Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15.<em>

_And so I'll read a book_  
><em>Or maybe two or three<em>  
><em>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery<em>  
><em>I'll play guitar and knit<em>  
><em>And cook and basically<em>  
><em>Just wonder when will my life begin?"<em>

I sang happily as I finished getting ready and descended the stairs. My dad let out a small laugh at my energy and handed me a plate with a few pancakes.

"Someones happy this morning, I thought you were really worried about today's performance." He smiled.

"I was, but Izy came over again last night and really eased my worries. We even picked out a whole outfit for the occasion~ Thanks for the pancakes dad." I said returning the smile and started to eat, a bit eager to get out the door.

"Oh really? And what did she say that put your worries to ease so quickly. I might have to ask this girl for advice." He chuckled.

"Dad," I half whined. "She just reminded me how much fun I used to have with all of this. I've been putting to much pressure on each performance which is hindering it from being all that it could be. Though who could blame me, after all we need to be in the best shape to win both sectionals and regionals. So who wouldn't put pressure into their performances?" Daddy leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"Stars that shine too brightly often burn out my little berry. You need to learn to relax and pace yourself, but it really sounds like this girl has been a positive influence." Leroy said a bit relieved. I looked at him a bit confused and turned back to my dad to see if he could explain.

"He was just a bit worried hun. We know your a great judge of character, but it seems she's walking on egg shells around us. I mean we haven't done anything to make her feel unwelcome or weirded out have we? She hasn't even seen one of our family musicals yet. Or been forced into one." He smirked a bit.

"I assure you there is nothing to worry about. Though reserved with many others Izy is kind and intelligent. She wouldn't do anything wrong or become a negative influence on me." I said proudly. "Though I don't think she'd appreciate being pushed into a family musical number. She isn't really comfortable singing around others. Other then that I don't see in any way how our family would do something to 'weird' a person out."

"Is that why you had the party while we were out of town?" Leroy chuckled. I let out a huff knowing they would never let me live that party down.

"You know I only did that because it is standard social protocol to party when ones parents are out. It is harshly looked down upon to 'party hard' with ones parents." I responded with a slight tone. Hiram only shook his head.

"We know Rachel. I think what he meant to say was that we're happy your making new friends and finding people to spend your time with. Over the years you've been a bit sheltered at home. We like seeing you branching out. Even if it means it's a step closer to leaving our nest."

"Such a bittersweet good." Leroy added dramatically.

"Well we are Berry's aren't we, our lives are destined to be bittersweet." I commented just as dramatically before getting up and grabbing my bag.

"Good luck with your performance." My fathers called out in unison.

"Thanks!" I said waving as I left. I only got a few steps down the street before I noticed Izy leaning against a near by fence waiting for me while listening to some music. From the looks of it I assumed it was something she liked since she seemed to be mouthing the words. _'And she said she lost interest in singing. I wish she'd just let it out and burst into song. Who says life can't be a musical?'_ I smirked and walked up behind her before lightly tapping her shoulder.

"If your trying to scare me then I applaud you for the effort." She laughed as she took out her earbuds. I pouted a bit peeved that she didn't jump.

"You saw me coming?" She shook her head.

"It takes a lot more to scare me." I sent her a disapproving look.

"It takes a lot more to scare you? You should be more careful Izy. Though I live in a good neighborhood you don't know who's on the streets. I doubt you even carry a rape whistle in case of emergencies! What if someone were to come up behind you and do something?" She seemed to smile at my disapproving look and thought on how to answer.

"I'm actually really good at defending myself Rach. I usually work out often, though I haven't much since we moved here, but rest assured unless they have a gun I can most likely handle myself against a few thugs, kidnappers or rapists." She said seriously. I took a moment to consider rebuttal but she was a bit toned and did probably have enough muscle strength. Also considering the fact she had gotten in fights often at her past school, she must be good at it, though I disapproved highly at the thought.

"I guess your right..." I trailed off starting to continue on the way to school. Izy picked up her board and walked beside me. "So what were you listening to?" I asked a bit curious.

"If you're expecting a Korean pop song then I hate to disappoint you." She laughed.

"Well when almost half of your ipod consists of it then what am I to do? Bet against odds?" Izy nodded knowing I was right and handed me one of the earbuds to listen then started the song from the beginning.

_~So here I am_  
><em>doing everything I can<em>  
><em>holding on to what I am<em>  
><em>pretending I'm a superman<em>

_I'm trying to keep_  
><em>the ground on my feet<em>  
><em>it seems the world's<em>  
><em>falling down around me<em>

_The nights are all long_  
><em>I'm singing this song<em>  
><em>to try and make the answers<em>  
><em>more than maybe<em>

_And I'm so confused_  
><em>about what to do<em>  
><em>sometimes I want <em>  
><em>to throw it all away~<em>

I smiled a bit getting a better feel for the music Izy liked to listen to aside from kpop. "Who's it by I asked as I handed her back her earbud.

"Goldfinger. Though I think that's the only song I have from them. I like songs from different artists, it's not often I listen to all of one person or band."

"Why is that?" She shrugged.

"I like to have more variety and songs that fit my moods, don't get me wrong though, if I really like a band I'll download a whole CD or two." She said turning to look at me. "Other then disappointments in trying to scare me, how are you doing this morning?" I smiled brightly.

"Well if it tells you anything I came down to breakfast singing a song from Tangled. So I'm feeling really good about today. Then again what negative connotation could you get from disney music?"

"Mm, never seen Tangled, but I do love disney movies. It's one of things I remember doing with my-... Well it brings back good memories to hear disney music." She said trying to sidestep talking about mothers.

"It's alright Izy, if disney movies remind you of your mom then just say so. Just because I'm not on the best terms with mine doesn't mean you have to keep from sharing anything about yours. Talking about her keeps the memories fresh." I said holding her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's what keeps her alive in your heart." She lightly squeezed my hand back before letting it go and nodding.

"Your right. It's just... been awhile since I really thought about her. It usually makes me more depressed to think on it, but I don't want to loose those memories by not thinking on them for too long." She said thinking on it a bit.

"Well... Why not ask you dad more about her if you really want to remember who she was?" I suggested.

"T-That's not the best idea..." She responded a bit quickly. "He just... doesn't do well with things like that you know?" I wanted to disagree knowing it is only worse for a person if they don't take the time to grieve and just ignore their loss, but seeing how suddenly serious and tense Izy was I only nodded and tried to change topic so as not to upset her.

"I packed my outfit for today's performance, I'm sure it'll be a surprise to the rest of the glee club." Izy nodded.

"I can't wait to see you knock it out of the park today. I really like BoA so believe me when I say your gonna do it justice."

"It really means a lot that you think I can and that you've helped me prepare so much for it. I just wish I could have you performing it with me as a duet like we did last night." I said smiling as the memory played in my head. "Our voices go great together, plus your dancing helps mine to look better." Izy rolled her eyes.

"You have the dancing down Rach, plus who's voice wouldn't sound well with yours? I'm just confused at why has Finn doing all the male leads with you... I mean I know he's always on about how much Finn reminds him of himself when he was younger, but really Sam, Blaine and Puck both have better voices in my opinion." She said a bit hesitantly. I blinked a moment and contemplated her view on it.

"It's true the other guys in glee don't get much time with leads and they do have great voices, but Finn really has improved and he does really well with some songs. He always seems to fit the songs we have for regionals or sectionals which is why we often go with him for the male lead." Izy rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yes I've heard. But really your song choices are a bit... well it really seems like Mr. Schue likes picking out your music. Though I was surprised to hear you guys actually did an original musical number last year." I took a long sigh and nodded.

"Seems it didn't work well in our favor though..." I trailed off re-living the disappointed faces of the glee club and all because of a simple kiss. Izy shrugged.

"I think it shows you guys had a fire the others didn't. I really don't think they would have done as well given the job to write their own song, especially in the time you wrote yours." I smiled at Izy's encouragement and gave an acknowledging nod. "Plus, I think teams would kill to have a Rachel Berry in their arsenal."

"Oh please, now your just trying for flattery." I said calling her out a bit. She laughed.

"Well then. I thought you appreciated flattery, from now on I'll be sure to stick to chastising everything you do." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and parted ways with Izy as we entered the school. The day went by normally and lunch was a bit livelier then normal as Sam and Izy debated which was better, Aliens or Predators. To which the rest of the glee club shook their heads and called them nerds. It really didn't help cause both Sam and Izy thought of it as a term of endearment. As the last bell rang I walked to my locked and retrieved my bag then went to the girls room to change into my outfit for my glee assignment. As I put on the last piece, Izy's hat I felt something and took it back off to see a sticky note inside.

'Hey Rach, don't forget! Gangsta~ Prove you got swag. - Izy' The note read. I smiled at the term and placed the note in my bag. I did however disapprove of Izy breaking into my locker to place a good luck not into my bag, but I would scold her about it later. Quickly putting my hat on, gangsta like, I made my way to glee club.

_**Izy's POV:**_

I waited a bit impatiently in glee as talked about the trip expenses being covered by Sugar's father and talking about songs ideas for regionals. Part of me couldn't wait to see Rachel sing and another part of me couldn't help but want to see her in that outfit again. Though it was obvious it wasn't her style she still looked adorable in it. I looked over to see Santana shaking her head.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"More obvious then you are pale Walker." She said under her breathe. I sighed and crossed my arms, sitting back into my chair.

"More experience with it then a level eighty mage is with a basic fire spell." I retorted. She took a moment then looked back confused and shook her head returning her attention to Brittany.

"Play nice San." Brittany pouted.

"Yeah, play nice San." I added knowing Santana had to listen to Brittany. Santana looked back and glared intently.

"Shut it Walker." She glared. I know it irritated her that I was one of the only people in glee... or well in the school in general that didn't feel threatened by her. "Or I'll shut it for-"

"Santana. That's enough, plus Rachel is ready to take it away." said as Rachel walked in.

"Thanks . My song was choice was assisted by Izy since my original choice didn't seem to fit the lesson as well as it should have." Mr. Schuester raised an eyebrow interested. I knew many glee clubbers had gone to him for suggestions, but it was odd for Rachel to seek assistance in a song other then by the teacher.

"I'm liking it so far." Puck commented looking her up and down. shook his head and Quinn sent Puck a warning glare which made him send back an apologetic look.

"Go ahead and start Rach." He said starting the music she brought in.

_"The floor is callin' me_  
><em>And I don't know what else to do<em>  
><em>The energy in here is fire<em>  
><em>And the speakers too<em>  
><em>See the DJ hittin' that replay<em>  
><em>Do what he say and turn me on<em>  
><em>Imma do a lotta talkin' with my feet<em>  
><em>And the beat and I promise don't need no phone"<em>

Rachel sang the rest of the song and didn't miss one step of the dance. When she finished clapped.

"Well done Rachel and Izy, you did great on helping her pick out a song."

"Yeah, a shock for Isabella to pick a song with a good dance to it." Kurt retorted. I glared lightly at him and pulled on the back of his hair lightly. "Ow. What?"

"What do you mean by that Kurt?" asked a bit confused.

"He meant nothing. I just dance a bit, but it's nothing." I commented.

"Oh I'm sure it's more then nothing Isabella." Santana smirked. Quinn sent her a glare that confused me. I wasn't sure why or how Quinn would know I wouldn't want her to say that.

"Why didn't you say so?" asked. "Well that's pretty much it for today, so we'll meet again next week. Izy, I'd like to talk to you though before you go." I let out an aggravated sigh and stayed seated as the others left. Rachel gave me a sympathetic look.

"You want me to stay?" She asked knowing I'd probably want someone to vent to after and I's 'talk'. I shook my head.

"Nah, but you nailed the number. It was really good Rach." I smiled.

"You think?" She couldn't help but grin. "I really had fun with it." I was about to tell her something to the effect of I told you so, but kinder when Finn stepped in and hugged Rachel. I felt more then just a pang of jealousy at the gesture, but was more worried when I saw how uncomfortable it made her.

"You did great hun. As always~" Finn smiled. Rachel shrugged him off a bit and nodded.

"Thank you Finn. I appreciate it." She said simply. I could tell she was a bit irritated at the term of hun when she had already ended things with him, but it wasn't my place to say anything. "Can I talk to you on the way back home?" She asked him a bit seriously. I could tell her tone was slightly negative, but it didn't seem to dawn on him at all.

"Sure Rach." He smiled and walked into the hallway.

"Sorry about that, I'll talk to you later Izy, but don't think this gets you off the hook." She said giving me a slight scold. I laughed a bit.

"Right. Don't worry, I wont try and work my way out of it, but if you should forget that's not my fault." I smirked.

"Mhmm, but I never forget. See you." She waved as she walked back into the hallway and left. I turned back to .

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know I'd be more then happy to put you in with the others. When Mike started out he didn't sing much either, but he's gotten better over time. I know you'd have fun with it if you really gave it a chance." He said seriously. I could see the gleam in his eyes as I imagined he was thinking this would be a huge relief to me. Something that could only bring me good.

"I appreciate the offer , but if I had an interest in performing I would have told you when I wanted to become an assistant. But it's that simple. I just want to be an assistant in the glee club. I really don't have the time to learn songs and dance routines with my work as well. It's more then enough that I'm dedicating time to meetings and soon to be trips to performances and what not. I do want to be a part of this club but not in that way." I deadpanned. He let out a sigh.

"Someone who puts thought into a song choice like that really should be performing... but if you insist I wont push you. Especially if you don't feel comfortable singing in front of others." I wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but I knew he was only letting it go for the moment. To resume the argument another day. I nodded.

"I appreciate it. It's just not something I want to or can pursue at the moment." I said getting up and picking up my bag.

"I understand. See you next week Isabella." He smiled slightly. I nodded and left taking in a deep breath as I got outside. Overall things were looking good. I smiled and turned on my music as I skated home. Who knows, maybe things were finally turning out in my favor?

_**Rachel's POV:**_

I didn't know why the gesture of Finn hugging me and calling me hun bothered me the way it did. I assumed it was because I was tired of explaining things to him. With the comfort of having Izy understand what I'm saying even before I said it I didn't have to deal with this nearly as often.

"What did you want to talk about Rach?" Finn asked with his usual smile.

"I just..." I thought on it a moment to try and think of the kindest way to go about this. "Why did you call me hun and hug me like that? Though I do know friends often use the gesture of hugging to show their love it felt more personal than that. I would think I had made it clear in our previous 'talk' that I thought we should remain just friends." I explained. He sighed.

"You're still on that? You usually spring back by now and realize how good we are together." He responded a bit agitated.

"Finn this is not something I am going to 'spring back' from. I have had time to think on this and I stand by what I said. We are happier as friends, not as a couple. It would be beneficial to both of us to seek out different things. A few others have even noticed how we've been growing apar-"

"Like who?! You're telling me you broke us up over something someone else said?! Quinn's been talking crap about me again? It's just because she's jealous of you Rach. She doesn't want me to be with you." He said starting to raise his voice. I let out a sigh.

"Finn Quinn is with Puck. Happily I might add. It doesn't matter who, I believe my point was I am feeling it. I think we both can benefit from this if you'll only-"

"No, it's bull shit. Ideas put in your head by Quinn and that weird new girl!" He yelled. I felt angered at the insinuation and looked him in the eye.

"Finn I feel like we don't connect. You're not even listening to me! I am explaining to you how I feel. How I know that us being together would only lead to more fighting because we're not right for each other. Even if you can't see it now I know you'll be happier with someone else." I said sternly. "So don't blame any of my friends for your insecurities, but we are over Finn. I care about you. I want us to be friends, but not if you're going to blame others for something that's our fault for not seeing sooner." It was obvious he wasn't retaining what I said or simply did not want to hear it.

"Fine, you know what? It IS over! We're done for good. If your willing to just give up on this then fine." He said storming off. I let out a sigh knowing he needed time to soak it in and understand. I made my way home and laid on my bed a bit exhausted. A few moments later my cell phone buzzed and I checked to see a text.

-You okay? I know it isn't my place, but you looked bothered when you left.-Izy

I let out a bit of a sigh of relief and replied wanting nothing more then to vent to Izy and Quinn about it. To reassure that I was doing the right thing.

-Yeah... Finn and I got into a bit of an argument since it seems he didn't think we were over over. I took care of it though.- Rachel

-Oh.- Izy

A few minutes passed as I chose not to respond to the text until my phone buzzed once more.

-Want me to come over? We can talk about it while eating ice cream and watching the notebook... If that really helps.- Izy.

I laughed a bit at the text and shook my head.

-I really hate to bother you to come over after all you've already done. Believe me this is more of a conversation I should have with Quinn, but I appreciate the offer. Have you ever even seen the notebook?-Rachel

-... MAYBE. Okay, no, but don't they just die anyway? Idk I was suggesting the most stereotypical thing I could think of. I've never had to deal with a break up before.-Izy

-Never? Not once dated someone?-Rachel

-Well if I've never dealt with a break up one would think so. No I've never dated someone, but I figure it's because I'm waiting for the right person. Btw love how you focused on that and not the fact that I've never seen the notebook. Figured you for a girl who would love that movie.-Izy

-True, true. It is best to wait for true love then to waste your time with something that doesn't feel right. I speak from experience, and to let you know I do not love the movie. It's not even close to one of my favorites.-Rachel

-Haha right, stick to musicals when it comes to you ;) Alright, well go vent to Quinn so I can feel better about not hearing from you-Izy

-I will, I'm sure she's been expecting this to happen so we'll probably have a girls night tomorrow night-Rachel

-*shiver* a girls night... sounds absolutely horrible. And you think horror movies are scary!-Izy

I laughed and rolled my eyes imagining her acting overly dramatic.

-Don't knock it till you try it~ Plus you talking about how guys I've dated don't suit me while watching funny girl classifies as a girls night.-Rachel

-I knew you were changing me for the worse. How could you?! XD jk jk well I'm gonna get a good work out in so I can protect myself from the evils of your territory~ talk to you later Rach.-Izy

I smiled and sent one more text before getting on my homework.

-You free friday night? I need to come over and vent. Finn has me at wits end.- Rachel

-Say no more, my night is free. Don't worry, we'll find a way to get through his thick skull and keep you two 'friends'. We'll head back to my place after school tomorrow- Quinn

With that I started on my english essay with my mood returned to what it was after my performance. It was a good feeling to have friends that understood you and had your back when you needed it. This year was definitely turning out to be one of the best so far.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Hey, this chapter has a two week time skip, which I'm not the best at writing, but I have big plans for a soon approaching chapter so bear with me. Again I ask rated M? Violence and language in near future. Smut possibly in the distant future.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my original character Isabella 'Izy' Walker

_**Izy's POV:**_

The past few weeks passed a bit slowly for me. I spent most of my time at work having much overtime which was both good and bad. My sleeping schedule was virtually non existent, but I had some extra money. Whenever I had extra money that I didn't save I indulged and bought myself either new sketching supplies or a new game. Sadly sketching had become seldom with work and school. Though with more work came a good amount of time getting to know Kurt a bit more as he often waited for his dad and talked to me while I worked. It had seemed I was getting along with more of the glee members. I didn't appreciate the seemingly over attentiveness Quinn suddenly had with me. Many questions on how I got a bruise around my wrist accompanied by an odd look she gave worried me a bit but I chose not to dwell on it. Small amounts of time I spent not on work, school or job related were the few nights I spent the night at Rachel's. Since my dad had been getting jobs out of town I had more then a few chances to spend the night elsewhere and get to know Rachel's fathers a bit more. It took a bit, but I really felt at home in the Berry residence. Leroy and Hiram made it more then clear that they love to have me over anytime I can and I appreciated the warm welcome. The 'two' glee clubs combined after Santana had a 'talk' with Sugar, but this also meant Shelby was a co-adviser of the glee club. I worried what impact it would have on Rachel, but she didn't talk about it. The merge just came as we talked about the trip to the college performance viewing that was to follow that weekend. Luckily my father was due to work out of town so I was able to go without giving some excuse to him.

***Saturday***

I turned on some DeadMau5 as I made my way to Rachel's. Since the auto-shop was closed this weekend I had decided to spend the night at Rachel's when we get back tonight so I wouldn't have to spend the night alone. It seemed odd to me. I would usually give anything to be alone, but it seemed lately I often shuttered at the thought of being alone. I didn't really see it for the best that I had become accustomed to having people to spend time with that I could call friends, but... I was trying to. I knew it would overall be better for me. I didn't bother knocking as I arrived since I had become accustomed to being over.

"Morning Isabell, have brunch yet?" Hiram asked from the kitchen. I smiled and shook my head.

"I had a yogurt." I responded already knowing that he had prepared more then enough food and would expect me to eat.

"Then grab a plate and take a seat." He chuckled. I collected a small plate of pancakes and eggs with some fruit and took a seat at the table.

"With how much food you made I have a feeling Rachel said I'd be over this morning."

"My my, how could you have possibly guessed?" Leroy asked sarcastically. "She also said that you had bad eating habits that left you malnourished so we should force you in a seat at the table if you refused to eat." I rolled my eyes and started to eat breakfast as Rachel came downstairs.

"Izy, you're here already? I'm glad you've decided to eat breakfast with us, but am I running late? I thought I made sure to wake up early to be properly prepared for the trip today." She asked as she took a seat and started to eat.

"Nah, I didn't get much sleep so I thought I'd come over early. From what I'm hearing it wouldn't have been my decision to have brunch or not since you think I starve myself of the proper nutrients I need and should be force fed." I responded with a slight entertained smirk.

"Daddy! I told you not to tell her that. For your information Izy a person needs to eat constantly throughout the day with several meals and snacks, though you do eat healthily when you eat it is not at a good size or frequency. Which can not help but beg the question of if it is intentional."

"Hun I'm sure Isabella is not anorexic." Hiram said shaking his head. "Plus with how often she's been over she's like a member of the family, you can not tell us not to tell her something." He smiled.

"Trust me Rach I don't care about being skinny or anything like that I'm just usually occupied and forget. Really. Plus with how often I've been eating here I've been eating more then enough. I usually stuff myself with how good your dad's cooking is." I smiled.

"This is true, and dad's cooking is quite marvelous, I still wonder why he decided to become a doctor and not a chef. He is more then talented enough to work at any restaurant." Hiram chuckled.

"Yes well while your other father may be the medical miracle worker I am not too bad at it myself. Not only does it pay more, but we're helping others. It's more of a fulfilling job and I still get to cook for the ones I love. Now if I cooked for everyone and then did surgeries for fun that's when you should worry."

"Yes and you speak too highly of me hun. Anyone can have my level of surgical skill if they studied hard enough." Leroy smiled. I couldn't help, but smile at the love their family shared. "What about you Izy? What does your father do?"

"Hm? Sadly he doesn't share my gift with mechanics. He's a construction worker." I responded as indifferently as possible. They nodded and finished their breakfast.

"Well we'll see you two tonight, be careful and have fun." Hiram called as they left.

"We will dad." Rachel waved. She slightly and looked back at me. "You don't seem all that excited to be going today. Something wrong?" She asked a bit concerned. I shrugged.

"Neither here nor there. I plan to use the day leveling in a video game. I mean you know I don't want a musical career. That being said I've already completed enough hours and am certified to work on cars. So... I'm not looking to go to college to be honest." Her eyes widened a bit as she looked for what words to use.

"Izy... I know you're good at fixing cars, but... I don't relish the thought of you staying here for the rest of your life. Working long hours on something that's not your passion. Plus, when I picked up your work for you back then I noticed you took some advanced courses. You always get A's so why not apply to a college? For something you really care about. I am trying to live out my dream... What's yours?"

"Rach it's not nearly that simple. Sure I have more then enough saved to start going to college. I can pay for a few classes, but my dream job is not something people get. It's rare and I make no disillusion that I'm good enough to have a job like that." I stated simply picking up my bag. Her frown increased at my words. "Rach I like my job. I like the people here... I'm satisfied with this even if this is all I'll ever have. Not everyone is a star."

"But you are. I'm not sure what your dream job may be, but with a little hard work anything is possible Izy... I really want you to consider applying somewhere. Okay?" She said with a bit of a pout. I let out a sigh and knew she really wanted me to think about this.

"Fine." She smiled. "But just cause I'll consider it does not mean I'll take action Rach. I really will think about it, but I have a lot of things to consider." She nodded in understanding, but was overall happy I agreed. She picked up her bag as well and we both headed out to the car.

"So what game is so important that you need to play it on our trip?" She asked as she started the car.

"Final Fantasy seven. I bought it on the playstation network awhile back since its cheep and I missed it. It's been forever since I sold the original." I responded putting on my seat belt. "I need to level up before I get to the temple of the ancients. There's a boss and it's difficult if I don't level up enough."

"Mhmm... And what exactly is Final Fantasy?" She asked as she drove to the school. I just gave her a horrified look.

"Not knowing what Final Fantasy is... It's like me never seeing a Barbara Streisand movie or listening to any of her songs!" I half yelled.

"Sorry, but it is just a video game..."

"Pull the car over. Right now." I said un amused. "No game is just a game! Especially when it comes to Final Fantasy. Especially when it comes to seven. It's my favorite JRPG." She gave me a confused look and I let out a sigh. "Japanese role playing game. It has one of the most shocking deaths and some of the best music." She lightly rolled her eyes. "Hey I'm as passionate about games as you are about musical theater. One day Rach, you will endure while I speak in rants like you do. You will suffer as I go on and on about the story of multiple games. The music. The graphics. The concept art... I wonder what game I'll start you off on to play." I pondered.

"Who said I would agree to play a video game?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

"I sit through all your Barbara Streisand stuff you will try a video game. Really there are games for everyone it's just a matter of finding out what fits you. Games are like music~" I said happily. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I see, well I'm sorry that I previously viewed games so lowly~ I will listen intently when you try to teach me of games and am very interested to see what genre of games will truly fit me. Though I really do not want to play anything bloody and violent."

"You'd be surprised. Mortal Kombat is a great stress reliever." I responded smiling a bit. She laughed and put on some music for the rest of the ride to school. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard that Shelby couldn't make it on the trip, though I felt less then enthused about Emma tagging along as another chaperone. I was glad to see Rachel's smile continue on through the drive to the performance center. She sat next to Kurt and got out all of her energy of seeing NYADA perform while I was able to relax fully for a bit and play my game. Well not fully, I maintained a light conversation with Artie who I chose to sit next to since he was one of the members I seemed to know the least about. We both shared a love for star wars so it wasn't hard to continue a conversation as I played. Though I was really interested to hear his thoughts on becoming a director. When we arrived I decided to help roll around Artie since we seemed to be the odd ones out who didn't fit in the others conversations. I knew he didn't need help, but I enjoyed his company. He seemed like a really kind person, which I understood. Going through something painful and hard in life whether it be emotional or physical made you much kinder and empathetic towards others. I sighed as we made our way to the lobby of the event center. started talking about future choices and I zoned out a bit waiting for him to finish so we could go take out seats. I froze a bit as I started to hear a familiar song.

"_Nan nan kkumi isseotjyo _  
><em>Beoryeojigo jjitgye nam nuhayaedo <em>  
><em>Nae gaseum gipsukhi bomulgwa <em>  
><em>Gachi ganji-khaet-deon kkum...<em>" A voice trailed off. I knew that voice.

"_Hok ttaeron nugun-gaga tteun-moreul _  
><em>Buseum nae deungdwi heullil-ttaedo <em>  
><em>Nan chamaya haetjyo chameulsu <em>  
><em>Isseotjyo keu nareul wihae.<em>" I responded signing very lightly as I looked down.

"As you always worry, you say that foolish dreams are poisonous. Just like a book that tells us about the end of the world, there's the reality that we can't turn back already..." Bongi said hugging me from behind. I smiled lightly feeling myself start to tear up. She hugged me a bit tighter and sighed. "I was so worried when I took a trip back and you weren't there... Why didn't you tell me when you moved? Or when you changed numbers?" I could hear her voice get a bit shaky as I felt guilt rip through me. _'Was it selfish what I did?... I didn't want her to get involved or hurt.'_ I turned to respond, but was eagerly cut off.

"Isabella... You told me you couldn't sing. Why didn't you want to be a real member of Glee?" Will asked anxiously. I let out an irritated sigh and Bongi looked from me to the rest of the Glee club. Rachel blinked unsure of what to say to help and gave me and apologetic smile.

"Can't sing?" Her sad smile turned to a slight scowl. "You said-"

"That I don't sing and I'm not a singer which is honest." I sighed. "That's beside the point, what are you doing here? I thought you left to some dream college." She smiled.

"You have the thickest skull Iz I swear." She said lightly flicking my forehead. "Columbia University smart one. It's in New York. I'm studying to become a teacher, this music is a second degree I'm also getting. I was good enough to be chosen to represent the music programs and electives at the school. But, the real question is what the hell did you do to your hair?! Izy I know you like black but it was long and... natural. I also believe you have more then a few questions to answer on my end." She said grabbing me by the ear.

"Ow ow Bongi! I'm sorry noona, but I'm on a field trip I can't leave the group." I said rubbing my ear as she let it go. She gave me a less then amused look.

"Isabe-!..." She let out a sigh. "Umm sir." She said turning to . "I am like this little monsters older sister, would it be okay if you release her into my custody for tonight? She'll remain backstage with me and the rest from my school. It's a matter of delicate and important issues we need to discuss in private."

"Little monster?" I asked. Santana had an amused smirk and most of the others looked a bit confused.

"I'm not sure. School rules state-" began.

"Oh Will, I'm sure it's fine. Plus I'm sure they have a lot to catch up on, it wouldn't hurt to let Isabella have some time to catch up." Emma smiled. Bongi gave me a slight upset but mostly worried look.

"All right. We'll see you after the show Izy. Trust me, we're gonna talk about this later." said before leading the glee club into the theater. Rachel frowned slightly hesitant to leave.

"Don't worry Rach, this is my old friend who's like family. Have fun watching your future school with Kurt." I smiled.

"All right Izy, but you do still have the rape whistle I gave you just in case you get in trouble?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Good~ Then I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you Bongi." Rachel smiled before following the others to take her seat. I waved a bit and turned around wincing lightly.

"There's a good explanation?"

"Mhmm. I'm sure, and I look forward to hearing all about it." She glared lightly. "Come on. Let's head back." I followed her backstage and to one of the changing rooms so we could have some privacy while we talked. Questions started out light as Bongi tried not to outright yell at me or ask me about my father, but I could tell she was trying to ease my tension and find the right moment to ask.

"Would you just ask already?" I sighed leaning against the wall. If I knew I'd have the time to spend with Bongi again I wanted to spend it like the old days not arguing about something that would never change. She winced slightly but nodded.

"I thought I was the more straight forward one... So? Is he still...?" She looked at me concerned. My gaze started to falter down. "Izy." She said wanting me to look her in the eye.

"Yeah, he still does. The whole nine yards, liquor, getting physical and brutal, but..." I trailed off for a moment. "He's starting to get worse when he's sober." I could see Bongi stiffen as she thought.

"You have to-"

"No." I cut off. "As long as I'm still alive and he's my family I wont... I'm can't..." I said crossing my arms.

"Iz..." She breathed pulling me into a hug. "I wont and can't loose you... How bad has it gotten?" She said lightly rubbing my back. I thought about lying, but... it seemed wrong. I let out a shaky breath as I closed my eyes.

"Bad... Sometimes large bruises that feel like broken bones..." I said quietly.

"...What about you?" She asked after a moment of silence. I didn't answer. She lightly took my arm causing me to flinch and pull it away.

"Bongi please... You don't need to do this." I whispered. She gave me a comforting smile and took off one of my gloves.

"Iz..." She breathed sadly. "These aren't the only ones are they?" She looked me in the eye and I didn't even need to respond since the tears I was holding back started to fall. "Please..." She said letting out a few held back tears as well. "You have to stop this... At least this or I'll have to involve myself." She said softly as she started wiping my tears away. "It's my job as an older sister to protect you Iz... I thought I lost you when I couldn't find you... I know you don't want me to report him and I'm trying to hold out till you turn eighteen, but this... I can't protect you from yourself. Don't make me turn him in and take custody of you so I can keep an eye on you." I buried my head in her chest and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much Bongi..." I cried lightly. Bongi was the only person I let see me upset... I guess it was the way we felt like siblings. I knew she cared for me as much as she said and to me that meant a lot.

"I know little monster..." She said with a sad smile.

"I'll... Try harder not to... Really I haven't the passed few weeks. I've had work, school work and... other things." I said looking at her. "I really appreciate that you'll still let me handle things." She smiled and laughed slightly as she wiped off her tears. "What?"

"Is one of these other things that short brunette?" She smiled lightly. "I was a bit weirded out at first since you know... I'm your big sis. I kinda didn't want someone else trying to be that for you, but the way you look at her." She smirked slightly. "You're in love~" I pouted and wiped off the rest of my tears.

"It isn't that obvious!" I yelled slightly. She laughed and and took off my beanie to lightly mess the top of my hair up like she used to.

"To me it is, but I'm your noona. What you expect my little wanna be Asian?" She asked getting some make up out of her bag to fix her face before she had to go onstage. I lightly sighed at the familiar teasing nicknames and shook my head. She lightly nudged me and smiled. "You know I'm here for you Iz. I think you should go for it."

"She's straight and I need to get my life together Bongi... Plus Rach would be worse then you if she found out." I smiled lightly. "She's so over protective and worried about all the glee members. I don't want to add to her stress. Especially when NYADA auditions are so close. I worry her, she doesn't practice then messes up her big moment thus loosing hope in her dreams of being a performer? No." I said thinking on it.

"So you know her so well you know what she worries about and her dreams for her future... Do you also know her favorite foods, movies and songs?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"We're friends, she's vegetarian as well, I will undoubtedly be forced to watch Funny Girl again multiple times since she loves Barbara Streisand and any song from that or Wicked is her favorite." I sighed. Bongi laughed.

"I was being sarcastic! God you really know all that about her you really are in love~. Trust me, from the way she looks at you she may not know it, but she's into you too. Why don't you wear something to get her attention?" She suggested seriously.

"She does not! And really? What would you suggest to get her attention, a school girl outfit like in Girl's Day music video for twinkle twinkle or something from Rania's Dr. Feel Good?" I asked sarcastically. She lightly shoved me.

"Ya! I would never suggest something like those unless you were in a relationship and wanted to spice things up in the bedroom. Really I mean something nice, not the usually shorts, tank top, gloves, beanie and jacket. I know you love skating, but that look isn't attractive to many people anymore."

"He was a skater boy. She said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Wow an Avril Lavigne comeback, you are really loosing your edge Iz." She smiled as someone came into the changing rooms to give her a five minute warning. "Hey, we'll talk more when I get back kay?" I nodded and she got up to go perform. I sat down on one of the benches then laid back closing my eyes. _'I was so worried... for nothing. I have to learn that people are there for me and will respect my wishes... But maybe she's right. Things have gotten much worse between me and him... I'm turning eighteen in only a few months. I'm sure things will be fine till then. Wont they?...'_

_**Quinn's POV:**_

I ran over the small conversation between Isabella and her friend multiple times in my mind and it only helped to encourage what I already thought. _'Why would they need to talk in private to catch up?'_ I asked myself. The look the asian girl had was a very worried one. Sensitive and important issues didn't settle well with me. To top it off the look Isabella had about talking to her again after she might have cut her off... none of it sat well. The only reason I could think she would cut off her only friend when she moved was to keep a dark truth from getting out. So if her friend wouldn't know if something was happening or got worse if she did know... _'It would make sense... But I can't confront her with no evidence or else she'll brush it off.'_ I thought to myself. Already knowing what college I wanted to apply to and attend I was able to work my mind around the revolving puzzle instead of focusing on the performances. After the performances ended talked to us and wanted our opinions on the different schools so we had a small discussion before he checked the time.

"It's getting late and we have a long trip back... Can one of you see if Isabella is backstage?" He asked, luckily Rachel was still wrapped into a deep conversation with Kurt about the NYADA kids and their performance level so I quietly got up and nodded.

"I'll go check." I offered as I made my way out of the auditorium and backstage to the changing rooms. I asked one of the other schools where I might find columbia university singers and they pointed to the other end of the room. I looked around and reached to open a door to the next section of changing areas when I heard Isabella talking.

"Yeah I remember..." Izy said a bit quietly.

"You promised if things got out of hand and he hurt you bad... You'd contact me and let me help take action against him. Part of me thinks that time has already passed, but I trust in your decision Iz. I will hold you to your word though... If something happens and I find out you did nothing I'm going to come down to Lima Ohio and force you into a week of the things you hate while I lecture you up and down." She said slightly jokingly. My eyes widened slightly as I stiffened. _'If she made a promise... before she lost contact with her friend... How long has this been happening? And how bad has it gotten? If she cuts on top of being abused... she wont last long. I have to talk to her.'_

"I know noona. I promise... I'll do something if it gets... dangerous." Izy said hesitantly. I froze and flinched a moment. _'Now's not the time though...'_ I quietly left and walked back to the lobby.

"Hey Quinn, is Izy done yet?" Will asked as everyone stretched their legs before the ride back.

"Yeah... She'll be back out here in a minute ." I smiled slightly and went back to my small group of cheerio's. Santana gave me a look and I shook my head lightly.

"Not now." I said. I wasn't sure whether telling someone else before talking to Isabella or even Rachel was the right thing to do. I had to wait till monday at least. A few minutes passed before Izy and her friend came out smiling and laughing.

"I'm serious, one of these days we'll have to go clubbin and burst out in kpop. It's fun~" Bongi smiled.

"Right, like singing in a language no one else knows in a crowded place is fun." Izy said rolling her eyes. Bongi started dancing slightly.

"It is if your singing: _Let's go party, now work that body. Areumdaun i bami neowa nareul bureul ttae. Let's go party, now work that body. Nega neomu geuriun oneul gateun naren_" Bongi sang.

"_Now let your body work it. Du pareul beollyeo nareul gamssa anabwa. I sunganeul jababwa._" She sang back and smiled. "Yes I bet you get all kinds of freaky in the club." She laughed.

"Mhmm look who's talkin white girl. I'll text you tomorrow little monster." Bongi said giving Izy one last hug. Izy returned the hug and nodded.

"Talk to you soon noona." She waved. Rachel smiled and walked up to Izy smirking.

"So..."

"So?" Izy asked.

"Talking to a friend who got you really into music make you feel any different about joining the glee club as a performing member?!" Rachel asked excitedly. Izy shook her head.

"You never give up do you?" She sighed. "N-"

"Actually Isabella, Ms. Pillsbury and I both think it would be beneficial if you did. So unless you want to declare yourself a cheerio looks like your going to be a real member." He smiled. Izy's smile faded.

" we already spoke about it. I'm not singing and you can't just force a student to be an active member of something." She said with a small glare forming. "Honestly a complaint against the glee club when it's on its last leg might really kill it." She remarked.

"Come on Isabella. Why not give it a shot, we all have fun and your sure to enjoy it." Mercedes offered. Izy shook her head.

"You guys have random fights every week about something or other. I've managed to stay out of it since I'm completely impartial and not part of the problem. I don't need the drama or stress on top of the work load I have already." Izy said defensively. Rachel's expression turned to worry as she looked at me for a suggestion on what to do.

"If I may suggest , you really can't force her to do anything nor should you since your a teacher not a dictator, but if we could compromise on a trail period of Isabella taking part in Glee exercises and assignments without the pressure of competing in sectionals, regionals or nationals I'm sure she would be willing to give it a shot for a few weeks..." I suggested looking at Izy to see if she'd agree. She looked at me confused to why I was stepping in, but shrugged and nodded.

"Fine... I'm already at the meetings and if I don't have to worry about the competitions since I wont be in them then... Sure I'll sing a song every once in awhile." She said, but it was obvious she just wanted to get off her back. He nodded.

"Alright then. No pressures, no extra work, just show up and sing when we have an assignment." Izy nodded and put on her headphones heading out to the bus.

"Thanks Quinn." Rachel whispered before walking after Izy and taking a seat next to her on the bus. _'Thanks... Did I help? Or make it worse...'_

_**Rachel's POV:**_

I followed Izy worried about her sudden outburst. I was happy to see her catching up with an old friend that was like a sister to her. She seemed to be doing great, but with 's sudden force to move her from assistant to performer when she already was having emotional problems and seemed afraid of joining her mood suddenly went dark. I wanted to make sure she was okay, but at the same time I wasn't sure what comfort I could offer. I took a seat next to her, but I could hear her music from her headphones. Though I worried that listening to it at that high of a volume would damage her ear drums I didn't want to make her angrier by bursting into her comfort zone and making her talk while the others were getting on the bus. Instead I lightly rested my head against her shoulder and sighed lightly. Instead of stiffening like I expected she would she kept her head against the window and lightly held my hand. I couldn't tell what she was trying to say by it, but I felt like it was her way of saying thank you for respecting her need for a moment alone. I closed my eyes, comfortable with Izy to lean on and dozed off a bit tired on the ride back.

"Rach." Izy spoke softly as she shook me lightly.

"Hmm...?" I opened my eyes and looked up at Izy realizing I had fallen asleep with me head on her lap. "S-sorry Izy." I said blushing lightly as I sat up. "I guess I got too worked up to see NYADA perform that I tired myself out." Izy shook her head.

"It's fine, but we gotta head back to your place. We're back at the school." She said smiling slightly. I blinked and rubbed my eyes a bit. "Don't worry, I'll drive back." She said getting up and heading to the car. I got up and followed her a bit worried as the nights events replayed in my mind.

"Are you sure you're up for driving tonight Izy? Or... even spending the night? I understand fully if you don't feel like taking part in company and rather spend your night alone in your own room." I said getting into the passenger seat.

"Did my attitude put you off that badly?" She asked fastening her seat belt and starting the car.

"N-not at all. I only meant that I know you appreciate your space. So I do not wish for you to feel obligated to entertain me by spending the night at my house if you wanted to go to the solitude of your own room. I know you really didn't want to join glee and you're angered at and possibly me for not saying something to help." She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not angry at all with you Rach... You kept my secret and with a slip I'm the one who let it out. How could I be upset with you? I am a bit irritated with and his dictator feel of the glee club. That he thinks he knows best for someone he knows nothing about, but believe me... I rather spend the night with you then alone." She spoke quietly as she started driving us back to my house. I knew she wouldn't want to say why she still didn't want to join as a real member, so I didn't ask.

"Will I really help?... I'm worried I'll make you more upset." I said looking down.

"You could never make me truly upset Rach..." She trailed off. I wasn't sure of what she meant by that or the mood she was in. She seemed to have calmed down, but still carried something that was making her sad... and I could sense a slight fear in her tone.

"Why's that?" I asked a bit sure that anyone could do anything to make another person upset. To say that they truly could not was a bit of a big statement.

"Like how Bongi could never make me truly upset, but... not in the same way." She responded. I sighed slightly at her usual un decipherable way of talking. She smiled a bit. "Why are you so upset Rach?" She asked a bit concerned.

"I'm worried... You're becoming more elusive then usual Izy and I don't want to ask you something that will upset you. So... I'm upset because I'm not sure what to do or say." I responded honestly. She nodded understandingly.

"Rach... One day I'll tell you everything. Till then, this is the best I can do, but I don't want you to worry or step on egg shells around me. I mean it when I say you wont upset me. Believe it or not spending time with you has made me much better off then before... I feel better spending time with you then brooding alone. Something about your irritatingly positive attitude is starting to rub off on me." She said smiling lightly. I couldn't tell what sparked the sudden spark of wanting to open up, but I felt like Izy was really speaking her mind instead of running things through her mind and altering them before she speaks like she usually did.

"I thought you said once I wasn't irritating like others said." I pouted slightly. She laughed a bit.

"You aren't I just find positiveness in general irritating."

"Then that must be why we're such good friends~" I responded happily. "Opposites often have a habit of attracting each other. I don't think we could have not been friends."

"You know, I think you're really onto something there. I can't imagine us not being friends." She smiled as she pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.

"Let's hope dad saved some dinner for us so we can eat something before we head to bed~" I said getting out of the car and heading inside. The rest of the night passed odd, but well. We filled dad and daddy in on the events and they were happy to hear Izy had a good singing voice, but didn't pressure her into singing for them. After that Izy kept in her odd mood that I had a hard time reading. She seemed to be the most open I've seen her, but... she seemed like something was eating away at her as well. I wanted to know what she was thinking about on the long drive back since it seemed to influence her sudden mood change. I didn't ask though knowing it was probably something very personal. As we got in bed to get to sleep for the night Izy turned over and snuggled a bit closely like she had the night I was scarred a ventriloquist doll would try to come kill me.

"Hey Rach?" She asked as she was drifting asleep.

"Yes?" I asked letting out a yawn.

"What were you dreaming about earlier?" I thought on it for a few minutes and shrugged.

"I'm not sure... I can't remember. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just seemed like a good dream. You wouldn't stop smiling." I let out a tired laugh.

"That a bad thing?" She shook her head lightly.

"Just curious. I hardly ever have good dreams. Let alone ones that make me happy."

"Mm... Well, I hope you have good dreams Izy. Who knows, maybe you'll have one where you're the main character in that game you love."

"Tch, I hope not. I rather not have someone I like stabbed and then find out my memories aren't mine but a dead friends and have to save the world from an alien creature that's part human." She yawned. I opened my mouth to respond but wasn't sure how to.

"You know what? That was too much for my mind to process tonight. So I'm bidding you a good night Izy." She laughed a bit.

"Night, sweet dreams Rach." She whispered.

**ANN:** Thoughts? I'm thinking of having another miniature time skip, not as long, after Quinn confronts Izy on Monday, but I'm not decided. The event I'm looking forward to writing comes a bit after which is why I'm excited to move on with the story. Songs in this chapter were: A goose's dream by Insooni, Let's go Party by 2ne1 and honorable mentions in the story were Twinkle Twinkle by Girls Day, Dr. Feel Good by Rania and Skator boy by Avril Lavigne.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Hey, it's been awhile since last update and I'm not sure why but in the last document 's name was cut out of a few sentences. Hopefully similar errors wont occur from now on. Rated M for future chapters? Yes or no?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my original character Isabella 'Izy' Walker

***Sunday***

_**Izy's POV:**_

"What did I say about wasting your time with shit like this?!" My father yelled, enraged that I was wasting good working hours on singing in some club. I backed up slowly only to be stopped by the wall behind me.

"I-I'm sorry," I said as my breath seemed to shudder and my voice seemed all but mute, "I had to join a club." I tried explaining.

"Sorry isn't good enough bitch!" He yelled back handing my cheek with all his might. I fell over and lightly held the now throbbing skin. "You'll drop it and make up for what you've been loosing at work!" he commanded. I stayed on the floor afraid to get up only for him to knock me down again.

"I-I can't... The s-school wont let m-" My breath was cut off as I felt his foot pressing hard on my back, almost trying to break it. Tears flowed unwillingly down my cheeks as I coughed from the pressure on my chest and back.

"You will do as I command you to. Now if I here another word you'll regret it." He spoke darkly, pulling me up by the collar of my shirt. I looked back at him broken and in tears.

"They w-won't let me..." I stated helplessly. His gaze turned more twisted as his hands moved to my throat and tightened around it. "P-ple-" I tried to beg struggling against his grip.

"It should've been you." He said tightening his grip as hard as he could. I struggled as hard as I could but I couldn't get any air.

I jolted up from the bed coughing and trying to breathe in as much air as I could. I felt a bit dizzy and curled up slightly waiting for my head to clear from the nightmare. Only a moment later I felt a comforting hand lightly rubbing my back. I let out a shaky breath and leaned into Rachel a bit wanting the comfort. She wrapped her arms around me softly and brushed my hair out of my eyes to feel my forehead.

"You have a fever Izy..." Rachel said quietly which I appreciated having felt a headache coming on. I gave a slight nod and closed my eyes not wanting to get up. "Is it because of last night...?" She asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure what she was asking. The nightmare or the fever? I guess both were added to by the events last night so I nodded once more. She hugged me lightly and rested my head on the bed as she got up. I opened my eyes and looked at her a moment. "I'll be back in a few minutes, you need to get something to eat so you can take some medicine." She said worriedly as she went downstairs to make a quick breakfast. I let out a sigh and pulled a pillow over my head. It had really seemed lately that Rachel was doing everything she could to take care of me and kept ignoring her own problems and left no strength for herself to rely on. I felt the bed move slightly as she came back and sat down. "Come on, you need to get up and eat." I moved out from under the pillow and blankets wincing lightly at how bright it already was.

"I'm gonna be fine Rach. You really don't have to worry every time I have a slight fever." I smiled slightly. She pouted lightly.

"Being sick on any level is a serious thing and I really hope you are not implying that this is a weekly or daily thing for you because if it was I would have to recommend seeing one of my fathers and having them check to see if anything was seriously wrong." I laughed a bit tiredly and shook my head.

"It does happen a bit often, but really I'm used to it and it's really just because I've been working a lot and have a lot of stress lately. More now with glee..." I explained. She frowned lightly, but nodded.

"Sorry... At least your not in the competitions." She tried to say enthusiastically. I took one of the apple slices she brought up and ate it a bit slowly.

"Honestly... yeah it bothers me, but I'm a bit more concerned for you right now..." I trailed off. As much as I was scared of my father finding out, seeing Rachel's one safe haven of glee turned into a nightmare since her mother was there hurt more. She blinked a moment and looked down. I tilted my head a bit knowing I hit a nerve. "You need to eat too. We'll talk more seriously after we eat and get dressed." I offered. She smiled.

"Your right." She conceded eating some of the fruit she had brought up.

"I would say when aren't I, but... I feel I'm a bit wrong often." I laughed lightly. It was entirely true, I had possibly the worst mind for decision making and it often showed in the consequences of my actions.

"I wouldn't say too often. After all you've made a few friends in your decision to join the Glee club. You made a great decision to save up for the future by getting a job. I'll admit even I make my fair share of horrible decisions, but that's what it is to be human. We all make bad calls here and there." She re-assured. I nodded a bit in agreement as we finished breakfast. I got up and grabbed my bag from the bedside.

"I'll get dressed in the downstairs bathroom." I said heading down. Rachel nodded and closed the door as I left. I changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt before walking back out to the living room and lounging on the couch. Rachel came down a few minutes later and laughed lightly.

"Someones gotten comfortable here." She smiled.

"Sorry." I said with a bit of an apologetic look scooting over so she could sit down. She shook her head and sat.

"Not at all. I'm actually very happy you are able to be so comfortable in my home after it's taken you time to adjust to it and my fathers. It is also normal being over as often as you have for it to feel natural to be here." I nodded and sighed lightly.

"Rach... I know it's not my place to ask but... I'm worried." I said a bit slowly. She looked down and thought on how to respond. "Too straight forward I know, but when I try to approach you differently you shrug it off. I know... I don't talk about what bothers me. So I in no way have right to ask the details of your situation I just want to make sure you're okay... I know glee is your only comfort at that school and that her being there is hurting that."

"It is... but like any mature adult I am handling it professionally. In the real world situations will arise where I have to work with those I do not get along with, but being an aspiring actress I simply can not and will not let it ever be a problem." She explained.

"Yes, but you know as well as I do that when you have a job you can escape and get away from it when your done. School was your job before and as much as you like to regard glee club as your 'job' as well it's more of an escape from how horrible that school is. You can't tell me that your fine and just getting over it so you can be professional." I countered.

"Have I said or done anything that would show I can not handle the situation Izy? Have I acted in a way that would prove I can not handle the situation like a professional or need extra help since Shelby is now a coach in our glee club?" She asked defensively. I looked down not having meant to hurt her by asking, but I fully understood the defensiveness. I had it too. All the time.

"No..." I said slowly. "Like always you've acted like a professional. Going on with your routines with a smile. Performing like you always have." I looked back up at her to see she felt a bit guilty for snapping at me. "But I also see the same thing I see in me and that scares me... Suppressing it all and forcing a smile through something that hurts does more damage then good Rach. I would know."

_**Rachel's POV:**_

I looked at her unsure of how to respond. I had already discovered her and I acted the same about certain things, but I hadn't thought she saw it so clearly when no one else could. "Izy... you sound like you know how bad I'm hurting. That you've been there for a long time and you can tell what will make it worse or better... what does that mean for you?" I asked seeing her tense a bit at my curiosity.

"You're reflecting like I do too. Just... please tell me how bad it is. Know that if you wanna talk I'm really here to listen and believe me when I say I would never tell anyone." She said raising her voice a bit. I hated the double standards. How she could be so forward with me yet when I was forward with her it was a bad thing. But... I hated keeping this all inside.

"What was your nightmare about?" I asked being a bit forward myself. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked a bit confused.

"What? Rach-"

"You want me to open up about my mom, you just said that you knew it was unfair and a double standard yet I'm the one pressed to open up while you get to remain silent? It seems hardly fair... I don't appreciate being talked down to by someone who does the same." I said a bit harshly. She looked a bit shocked at my outburst but a silence fell over the two of us as she thought on what I'd said.

"Our situations... are completely different. The reason I'm not telling you is because I can't tell what you would say or do. When you saw my scars you... freaked. I know this will only worry you more, but that's the least of my problems and if that set you off I don't know what you'd do if I told you everything... I don't want it to effect you either which is why I've said not to ask." She said tearing up lightly. I felt a wave of worry hit hard at her words. Something so severe that her scars are of lesser value? I wanted to demand the truth, but... she seemed overly concerned at what would happen if she told me so I didn't know how to respond. "Rach... What is friendship?"

"I'm not sure what you mean..." I responded a bit confused.

"Friendship is two people who care for each other and are there for them when they need it. But friendship is also trust. Trusting in another person that you know... so trust me when I say that now... isn't the time to talk about my problems. That I would and will when I can, but... I just can't right now." I thought on it for a moment and contemplated her words. Friendship was trust, but friendship was also helping a friend when they didn't want it, but needed it. It had seemed that I would not be able to help Izy without going against her so I nodded, but decided I would talk to Quinn about this more tomorrow.

"How can I be there for you if you wont tell me even the slightest of what's wrong?" I asked pouting lightly.

"You're there for me almost everyday being my best friend." She smiled lightly. "Perhaps in small ways you may not even notice. Having a friend... has helped me more then anything really. I'm not one to usually get a long with others so to have someone to talk to everyday has really helped." I nodded. "... I had a nightmare about joining glee." She said after a moment of silence. I tilted my head lightly.

"Let's just say... my dad really doesn't want me to waste my time in something like glee club. He found out and..." She trailed off.

"Is that why you moved from your last school?" I asked a bit quietly. It made a bit of sense. Even though she wasn't really a part of Bongi's club she sang often with them. If her father had disapproved of singing so greatly then it was no wonder she was forced to move and didn't want to join glee club.

"I-... we moved for many reasons. That was one of them though..." She said quietly. I nodded with a bit more understanding. After all if that prompted him to want to move her once then he might again. Loosing the only friends she's been able to make and moving once again from a sister like figure would be cause for a nightmare.

"I'm sorry... I've always had parents backing my decisions and dreams. I can't imagine what it is like to have a parent who would be so harsh as to move their child away because they've expressed a love for music. He... also doesn't support your vegetarianism?" I asked recalling one of the first nights Izy ate dinner with my fathers. She half shrugged.

"He's never remembered. I don't think he really knows or cares." I suddenly felt horrible for my harsh words. Here I was yelling at her for inquiring about my feelings towards my birth mother when I have two wonderful fathers who want me to simply be happy. She had only one parent, one that did not care for her likes or well being it seemed to me. Working her hard at a job and getting the grades she does. I had imagined I was under stress, but for her it must have been worse... "Please don't. I want to be there for you and I don't want you not talking about this because you think my problems are worse and your just whining. That's not how I feel at all..." I let out a small defeated sigh.

"Izy please stop reading my mind. I really am contemplating the fact that you have a psychic gift because you really seem to always know what I am thinking or what happens to be on my mind or even bothering me. It seems you have a great amount of stress in your life and I had not noticed this. Venting about my troubles and worries will add to it and I am not one to want to make another situation worse just to make myself feel better." She smiled lightly and shook her head.

"Not psychic Rach. I just know you and you had that look of, oh no what did I do? On your face and I'm telling you it's fine. I'd feel much more relieved if you talked about it and let me help or listen. I hate seeing you keep it all inside and if anything it's stressful worrying about you." She explained. I nodded and leaned back against the couch silent, not knowing where to start with my feelings on Shelby.

"I'll try..."

"That's all I ask." She said softly.

"I've told you how things ended before... She came up to me the day I ran into you crying. She wanted to start over and give 'us' another chance..." I started. Izy nodded and stayed quiet waiting for me to continue. "I just..." I said biting my lip lightly. Izy reached over and lightly rubbed my back knowing I was already getting upset. "After she went through so much to get into contact with me just to say I'm sorry this is uncomfortable and doesn't work. Tossing that chance aside for another child instead of her own... How could she even think to ask me for another chance?" I asked as a few tears started to roll down my cheeks. "I begged for her to not give up on us and she just walked away... now she expects me to give this another chance. We all know how it's going to end... She gave me up and would never really love me." I cried. Izy pulled me lightly into a hug as she lightly rubbed my back.

"There's a connection between a mother and daughter... it really can't be replaced. It can't be forged. I think she might really regret her actions before and know how selfish it was of her. I don't blame you for not wanting to give this another chance."

"How could she want another child over her own daughter...? Was I that-"

"No." Izy cut off quickly. "You are an amazing person Rachel. There is no way you were in any way shape or form undesirable... I-." Izy stopped unsure how to continue. I looked up at her confused and she sighed lightly. "You'll be mad at what I have to say..." She said lightly brushing off a few of my tears.

"What...?" I asked.

"Rach... adopting Beth probably hurt her. She thought it would be the mother experience she wanted. She made an extremely horrible and selfish move by adopting another child and giving up on the amazing daughter you are and could have been to her. Over time though... especially seeing Quinn and Puck with Beth... she realizes that she will never have that connection with that child. The only time she could feel that is with you. Now... it may come from a selfish place of wanting to feel like a mother first, but none the less I think she regrets what she did to you..." She trailed off.

"I don't care if she regrets it! I'm not putting myself out there for her to just leave me a third time!" I half yelled. Izy hugged me a bit tighter.

"I'm not siding with her Rach... and I would make the same decision. She's done wrong by you twice... I'm just trying to help you know where she's coming from." She said softly not wanting to upset me. "You have every right to reject her and feel as upset as you do. I can't... I can't even believe she'd give up on someone like you. You're the perfect daughter and I know you would have done anything to make it work."

"I hate her... I hate seeing her every time we meet for glee. It's not fair that she's pushing herself into my life after all she's done. Did I move to where she was and force myself upon her when she rejected me."

"Don't you hate when adults can't even act as mature as their children... If you really hate her Rach, then show her what she's missing. Enjoy glee to the fullest and prove to her you don't need her in your life. That you are strong enough to overcome what she's done to you."

"Why should I be the one that has to be strong and the adult..."

"Neither of us should be... it's the way our lives were dealt. At least... it means we'll both be stronger then most others if we can overcome the hardships we shouldn't have been put through right?" Izy asked. I nodded lightly. "If she says something or gets under your skin at glee then just tell me. I'll try my best to create a buffer zone between you two so she can't corner you alone if I can."

"Thanks Izy..." I smiled lightly. I couldn't ask Quinn act as the buffer since she had to associate with Shelby to see Beth. Finn and I weren't on the best of terms so really Izy was the only person I felt comfortable clinging to in order to repel Shelby.

"It's no problem... I know you want Beth to have a good relationship with her mom. I wouldn't want Quinn to try running interference when she's trying to get to know her daughter." I hugged Izy a bit tightly and sat back up. It was nice having someone really understand me without explanation and I was extremely grateful for it. "Come on, lets put on something to cheer you up a bit." She said giving me a slight apologetic look.

"How about RENT?" She shook her head lightly but got up to get the movie.

"I said to cheer you up Rach not to make us both cry like babies." She half joked.

"But it's an amazing movie. Any worthwhile story has it's sad points, but it has a happy ending." I smiled. She nodded.

"Entirely true." She said putting in the movie and getting back on the couch with a blanket.

_**Izy's POV:**_

The rest of the day went by calmly as we pretty much spent the day watching musicals. To Rachel's surprise I joined in signing some of the songs with her. Later in the evening we prepared dinner for her dad's since they've been working overtime almost as often as I had. After dinner we all spent time talking about the day and various small subjects, but as it got late I decided to gather my things. In all honesty I didn't want to return home, but seeing as it was a school night and I didn't have my books on me it wouldn't me a good idea to spend the night. I also detested the fact that my father was due home tomorrow. Hopefully another job would take him away again soon.

"It's a shame you have to go Isabella." Leroy said. I nodded.

"I know, believe me I would much rather spend the night again, but I feel if I'm over any more often then you two might grow tired of me." I smiled. Hiram laughed.

"If you come over even more often I'll have to actually finish the guest room so you can have your own room here." I shook my head.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm not moving in so don't tempt me with such jokes~" I scolded jokingly.

"It wouldn't be that ridiculous Izy, you are here more often then any of my other friends and you've spent the night almost every weekend the past few weeks." Rachel smiled.

"It really isn't that far of a stretch she's right." Leroy added. I gave Rachel a light sigh.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Do you see what your doing Rach? You shouldn't give them false hope or else you'll have to be the one to explain to them when their disappointed it didn't happen. I mean really do you even think of what you say in front of them? It's like I am the only one raising them." I laughed not being able to remain serious. She laughed and shook her head.

"Get home before it's too dark out!" She yelled lightly.

"Oh don't worry if I get attacked I have a whistle to protect me." I said rolling my eyes walking to the door as her dads let out another laugh.

"Do not mock the rape whistle Izy!" She called after. I smiled and waved as I left.

I couldn't help the small smile on my face as I walked home. Spending time with Rachel and her parents had really become my favorite hobby lately. When I got home I reached for my keys and went to unlock the door only to notice it was already unlocked. My heart started beating a bit harder as I opened the door slowly. _'He's not due back till tomorrow.'_I re-assured myself as I closed the door quietly behind me. I made a direct move to my room only to have my father step out from his room in front of me.

"Where... were you?" He asked angrily. I shrank back a bit.

"I got off late from work..." I lied.

"Really? Then where were you last night?!" He yelled taking a step forward. My eyes widened lightly.

"I-I thought you weren't getting home till tomorrow." I said slowly. His gaze darkened as he closed the distance between us.

"Answer the question. I thought I had made it clear your to go to school, work and stay here." His fists clenched tightly slowly turning his knuckles white.

"I spent the night at a friends la-" I started honestly as his fist collided with the side of my face. I stumbled into the wall and used it to steady myself.

"Little whore! I'm not letting you stay here to fuck around!" He yelled infuriated. I could feel the skin throbbing and pulsating as I held it to try and calm the nerves from screaming.

"I wasn't! I was at a friends!" I yelled back. He grabbed my shirt and threw me to the floor before kicking me hard in the side. I coughed hard and winced at the now aching waist. I could already feel a bruise forming from the force of his kick.

"Don't even fucking try that with me! We both know what you are. A useless whore." I remained silent, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of a yelp or cry, and tried to get up. "... Say it." He commanded after a pause. My fists clenched at the thought of admitting to something I wasn't. Indulging his sick twisted sense of joy.

"No." I managed between breathes. He kicked me harder this time, immediately causing my waist to swell lightly and scream with pain, trying to regain my breath I clutched my side pulling my knees to my chest. I felt tears burning in my eyes but I bit my tongue hard to keep them from falling.

"Say it!" He commanded more forcefully. I froze, unable to move much without my side hurting even more. I wanted to get up and beat the shit out of him, but I couldn't... I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe. No one... no one would believe me if he called the cops. He lifted his foot again and I curled up more wincing at the thought of another impact. It would be bound to break something if he did.

"... I'm a useless whore..." I mumbled under my breath, hiding my face in my knees and arms as tears started to fall. I didn't need to look at him to know he was smirking with sick satisfaction.

"I can't hear you. Louder." He said with a glint of joy.

"I'm a useless whore." I repeated louder through my tears.

"Now... That wasn't so hard was it." He commented before returning to his room. I laid on the floor awhile before trying to move and make it to my room. It took me a few minutes, but I made it to my bed and curled up on top of the covers, clutching my pillow hard and burying my head into it letting my tears and chocked back sobs out. One small slip up... one small glimmer of happiness and it's all taken away. Was I not allowed to have happiness in my life? I had really started to wonder... if I've done something to possibly deserve this. What did I do... how much further could I make it. Eighteen seemed like an impossible goal a this point.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** It's been almost a year, I've almost all but forgotten this fanfiction and I apologize. I have a lot of original stories I'm working on while balancing life and trying to get myself to draw, but due to a recent review it reminded that people do love this story so I'll do my best to continue it! I'm sorry if characters seem a bit out of place, I just read through my entire story to catch myself back up.

**Disclaimer:** I own only my original character Izy.

***monday***

**Quinn's POV:**

My fingers tapped anxiously against the car wheel. I was earlier then usual on my way to school, but it was nerves more then anything. Over the weekend my worries on Isabella's well being grew deeper. My mind was rattling with how far her father had gone in hurting her if it had really been as long as Bongi made it sound, why she's never sought help or done something. _'My father only hit me a few times... I can't imagine not running, but... would I really do any different if I were in her shoes? The only time I left them was when they kicked me out and... I was scared.'_ It sounded stupid even to me, but it was true. It was almost better to live with people who hated you then to be alone, but I wasn't._ 'I had people who took me in... even after I lied to everyone they still cared. She has to know she has friends here that can help.'_ I let out a sigh and nodded to myself, sure in my decision to confront Isabel about it.

Taking a breath and retaining my common HBIC attitude I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car. I knew Isabel and Rachel came to school early together most mornings so I wasted no time and looked for their lockers to see if they were still gathering their things. Met with no sight of either of them I decided my best bet was to corner her at either break or lunch so I made my way to first period, relieved I shared it Rachel. As I walked in she was already prepared, notebook and binder ready. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to her.

"Really Rachel, the warning bell hasn't even rung yet." She jumped lightly and sighed. "What?" I laughed lightly, resting back in my chair.

"You know very well what Quinn. I detest being surprised! I was deep in thought about something I was actually going to ask you about, now imagine if I was consideration of the weekends homework. That I was on the verge of figuring out the answer to a question I could not finish last night and here you go just destroying the whole thought process and all memory of it do to your joy of catching me off guard in the mornings." She ranted slightly, I shook my head at the speech and motioned for her to continue.

"You wanted to ask me about...?"

"Really, I think you're sidestepping the point I was trying to make, but if you insist on ignoring then fine..." She trailed off looking around a bit. The classroom was empty since the teacher was most likely enjoying the last bit of her morning and no one really wanted to come to class early. She looked at me confused and tilted her head. "Wait, why are you here so early? Not that I don't approve of wanting to brush up on yesterdays notes and sharpening the mind so you'll stay much more focused during the class and not be insistent on talking through lectures, but it's not your normal routine." I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey, I have a straight A average as well you know and I don't talk during lectures... only the meaningless ones when she starts going on and on about her life." I turned to my bag and started getting out my supplies before Rachel had the chance to tell me to do that as well. "I couldn't sleep much this weekend to be honest. Last night was no different, so I decided to make the most of my time. I was actually hoping to ask Isabella something this morning, she already head to class?" Rachel shook her head and looked back down at her binder.

"I didn't see her this morning." She said indifferently before smiling to herself lightly. I smiled a bit myself. _'If Rachel's in a good mood then things must not have gone that badly after the college concert.'_

"So things are okay? She seemed more then pissed at Mr. Schue but who could blame her. I think I just made it worse though... I could've pushed so he didn't make her sing at all in Glee."

"Yes things are okay, we spent most of the next day watching RENT and helping my fathers cook while making a mess of the kitchen in the process." She laughed lightly, but it trailed off a bit quickly as she thought on what to say. "Quinn you did all you could. We both know if she said no to him that he would probably go to her house himself to convince her dad she should sing, but... that would've made things worse." I nodded lightly in wonder if she knew what I did.

"What makes you think... it would have made it worse?" I asked a bit hesitantly. I really didn't want to tell her if she didn't know before I had a chance to talk to Isabella myself, but if she knew... maybe she could help me. I really had no idea what I was going to say to her. Rachel bit her lip in similar contemplation I assumed.

"Well... between us..." She said looking to me for confirmation. I nodded acknowledging it would be kept secret. "She woke up from a nightmare with a fever yesterday. She said... it was about her dad. What would happen if he found out she joined glee. I-If he doesn't know about her wrists then he doesn't know she has to join a club. He probably made her move before when he found out she sang with Bongi and her friends, so... I really don't think she wants to do anything extra in the club that's not needed. In all honesty I understand why she's never invited me over now. If my fathers were that disrespectful of my interests and did all they could to divert me from activities that might 'interfere with work' I wouldn't entertain guests in my house either..." She explained. I nodded, sighing internally at Rachel's naive nature. To think she's that scared of her dad simply because he'd yell at her or move them again... it was much more then that. Rachel must have read that internal sigh. "To be fair Quinn... If I had only my mother and not the two wonderful fathers I do have... if she didn't approve of me I would do everything I could to please her. No matter what. So don't be too hard on what you think about her..." I sighed and smiled lightly.

"I promise Rachel, I just want to do what's best for her. It's not clear really what that may be, but we're closer to finding out what it is." She nodded a bit, thinking over the weekend in her mind most likely as there was a brief silence. "... Did she mention anything else?"

"Hm?" Rachel looked back over a bit lost in thought again. "No, she was mostly worried about me... we had a slight argument since she uses the double standard often of, 'I can ask you, but you can't ask me'. It irritated me greatly, but we talked through it and she's sincerely worried how-..." She looked down not wanting to continue.

"I've told you Rachel, you can talk about her to me. Just because I'm seeing Beth now doesn't mean you can't come to me with thi-"

"But it does Quinn... The more I talk to you about how angry or upset I am because of her, the more negative you'll feel around her. If you feel negative around her Beth will pick it up and the last thing I want is that little girl to think you're irritated because you have to visit her. Babies are much smarter then people give them credit for Quinn. In fact in many studies it shows-" I let out a sigh not wanting to waste my energy arguing when I'd have to argue with Isabella later today most likely. I raised a hand, cutting off her miniature rant.

"Alright, we'll talk about that another time, but did she help at least? I don't want her constantly bringing it up if she's hurting you."

"No, she'd never bring it up to upset me! It's been a legitimate worry at the back of her mind since the glee clubs combined. With Shelby in my normally relaxing environment she was concerned I was masking over what I was feeling and simply not dealing with it, thus leading to negative energy boiling over within me until some event happens that causes me to snap, possibly ending in a negative situation such as one she has experienced. I assured her that is not the case, but..."

"But?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Rachel sighed and looked back at her binder.

"I suppose she was right about not dealing with such feelings and resorting to bottling them up without an outlet to release them. Down the line it may have caused me some stress though I doubt it would have resulted in something as negative as she worried over. Point being, she got me to talk it out and though it felt horrible and I'm still angry... I can understand a bit better. I'm not sure that helps, but if I can talk to her every once in awhile I can maintain my glow in glee and not worry or anger you when you have to see her in order to visit your child." She explained. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "I hardly think this is a subject worth laughing over Quinn." She said unamused.

"Whatever Rachel, you were wrong and she called you out on it." I playfully shoved her as the bell rang and opened my book for class.

"I would like to point out that if we were looking at all the decisions I've made the right's would heavily outweigh the wrongs so one slip up now and again simply makes me human." She pouted defensively. I rolled my eyes and brought out the weekends assignment.

My next class had a substitute, I lasted through only half the class before deciding on ditching out to get some studying done for the quiz later in the week. Since the sub had decided to put on a movie it was too loud to really focus so I made my way to the library, hoping I wouldn't run into anyone so I could focus, but a glimpse of blue and black caught my eye as I turned the corner._ 'Isabella...?'_ I quickly followed her into the nearest girls restroom and heard a soft muffled sob. _'Something must've happened... I don't think she's ever shown up at school in tears.' _

"Isabel?"

**Izy's POV:**

I strongly doubted sleep came to me the past night. Though I closed my eyes and felt like passing out after crying all I could... nothing. My body couldn't un-clench from the pain it was in and my mind was too broken to stay quiet long enough for sleep to capture me away from the nightmare I called life. As my phone sounded it's usual alarm, signaling the dawn of yet another day I turned it off and took a breath before making the bold decision to move. A move I instantly regretted feeling the bruise on my side throb. I could deal with the headache my other bruise was giving me but my side hurt badly..._ 'I can't afford another injury like this. Next time it'll be serious and I wont be able to hide it or take care of it myself... I should... stay home more instead of going out.'_ It was going to be hard enough without thinking about how to get around the Glee trips and competitions. Let alone explaining to Rachel that I couldn't stop by much anymore... I knew it would be best to distance myself for awhile but truth be told I really didn't want to. _'I love spending time with her, but...'_ My mind trialed off as I made my way slowly to the shower and got myself physically ready for the day ahead. I don't think anything could have repaired my mentality for the day.

Hoping to avoid any and all contact with the shorter brunette for the day I took my motorcycle to school, late I might add. The care and time I took getting ready to not agitate the bruises I had gotten and effort to cover them cost me my first class. I was late to the second but was glad to loose my mind in schoolwork again... or rather attempt to loose my mind in schoolwork again. I couldn't really focus on anything either the teacher or the other students were saying, as if... I was in a fog. My mind kept trying to replay the events of the past night and though I tried to stop it, the memories still flooded back, as well as the ache in my side._ 'You're so useless...'_ my mind kept repeating. I felt a dull ache in my chest and knots grow in my stomach...

Unable to wait for the end of the class I packed my bag and faked sick as an excuse to run to the bathroom, though with the churn in my stomach I guess it wasn't just an excuse. I was more then grateful to see no one in the halls because my eyes were watering badly before I could even reach the stall. Crying in front of others was never something I did... I learned never to show weakness so... I couldn't understand why I was incapable of holding it in now._ 'How broken am I...? I can't even get over a normal fucking night like that!'_ I cursed myself and leaned against the locked stall. A shaky sound escaped my throat as I slid down the stalls wall to curl up and cry into my gloves.

"Isabel?" I heard a voice call after a few moments. I stiffened at the voice, almost... wishing it was Rachel's... but I knew it wasn't. I guess I was glad it wasn't her... '_I just want her to say it'll be okay, but... what would I have told her if it was her who came in?'_ I shook my head angry that I was slipping, letting Rachel in so close... it wasn't me. Or was it?

"Tryin to get a bit of privacy Quinn, can it wait?" I asked after taking a breath to steady my voice. As I waited for a response I quickly wiped off my tears and closed my eyes.

"Isabella... I'm not-... What happened?" She pressed.

"Nothing, some idiot with a slushy. I'll be out later..." I lied. It was irritating how closely Quinn had been watching me. I couldn't help but feel she knew so-

"I know..." She said locking the girls room. "and we need to talk about this... Now." She spoke softly yet firmly._ 'N-no... there's no way she could...'_ I took another breath and winced as I got back up.

"What do you mean... you know?" I asked as I opened the stall door. "Look... if Rachel told you about the scars I-"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." She said shaking her head. "That I knew awhile back... I'm more worried about the scars she doesn't know about." Her gaze lifted to look me straight in the eyes.

"... I don't know what your talking about Quinn. I'll own up to the cutting, but not sure what else you mean." I shrugged grabbing my bag.

"Then take off the sunglasses." She said stepping in front of the door.

"Let it go and let me through." I said firmly though my voice was still a bit shaky from before. She reached for my sunglasses and I flinched backwards. "... Quinn... please." She shook her head lightly and took my sunglasses off, slightly lifting my beanie to see the slight redish purple that still showed through the mounds of coverup I had applied to it. It was obvious she knew the trick and had a feeling for how bad it was.

"Iz..." She sighed softly. "T-this... is this the only one?" She asked returning her gaze to my eyes.

"Whats the point in my response, you wont believe me if I say it is." I spoke irritated. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

"You have to go to the poli-"

"No!" I half yelled before regaining myself. "... I'm not turning him in. If you try and tell anyone about this I will fully deny it and you'll have nothing to go on." I warned.

"Nothing to go on?! I don't know I think that and whatever other bruises you have are more then enough proof. Better yet, a surprise visit to your house must have more then enough. Jesus Isabella this isn't a joke! You could've been killed..."

"You think I don't know this isn't a joke Quinn? I'm almost eighteen, I'll move out and be on my own but till then nothing is happening and the LAST person you are gonna tell this to is Rachel. With all she has on her plate she's struggling hard with NYADA. Are you gonna be the one to go fuck that up for her so she's trapped in this town forever?!"

"Give me a break, you can't tell me that you're really not getting help because of her future." I let out an irritated sigh and shook my head.

"Quinn that is only the tip of it. I don't know if you realize, but I don't have any other family, unlike you I don't have the vast amount of friends you had to live with while your parents kicked you out of your hou-"

"You have me and Rachel! How many times have you been over to her place? I'm sure her parents wouldn't care if yo-"

"He'll hurt both of you Quinn!" I yelled tearing up. "... He'd hurt anyone who tried to help... just let me deal with this for another few months. Please..." I asked again, but at this point it sounded more like a beg.

"He can't if we tell the cops that he-"

"That he what...? Hit me? Has been verbally and physically abusing me for year? ... how do you think that'll look Quinn. He's had a lot of DUI's yeah. An incident here and there at work maybe, but... I've been on record for violence at my old school. A record made based solely on bruises he gave me... you don't think I've thought about this before? Turning him in? The only thing that would happen is me getting thrown in jail for something I never did... I-I... the only chance I have is to lay low and wait till I'm old enough to leave." I explained as my voice started cracking. Quinn teared up as well, if I had to guess she didn't realize how pointless it would have been to go to the police when he could easily say I was acting out and attacked him.

"B-but... you can't just... what if-"

"I promised my friend if something life threatening ever happened and I had no other choice... I'd run and turn him in. Stay with her or a friend. I still will, but until this grows into something I can't handle then I'm not doing anything that will harm anyone else or make it worse... Just... please don't tell anyone Quinn. I want a chance at my life..." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Quinn held in her hands the power to ruin everything I'd worked hard to keep under control or stay silent and know that I was doing the best thing I could do in the situation. She shook her head and hugged me, letting her own tears out into my shoulder.

"If you d-... If you can't handle what he does and then Rachel finds out... She doesn't have many friends Izy and she really cares about you. You have to be there. Don't..." I nodded and squeezed her in relief.

"Thank you Quinn... I promise. I have this under my control... I just... I can't hang out with Rachel as often for awhile so can you... look after her for a week or so?" She nodded and walked over to the mirror to fix her make-up. I wasn't sure what to say... she obviously still didn't think keeping it to herself was the best idea and it was eating her... but what was the alternative? "...Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah...?" She asked looking up from the sink unsure.

"Really... thank you. If you need anything just... ask. I know Rachel probably exaggerates my problem solving skills, but... you can talk to me if somethings going on. If..."

"I know... You're a good friend Isabel..." She smiled lightly. "Go on... I'm ok-... I just need a few minutes." I nodded lightly and gave her the reprieve she wanted and headed to library till the next class started._ 'I do have things under control still... don't I? Or did I ever really have control...'_

The rest of the school day passed almost as foggy as it began. Teachers and students moving their mouths, but the noise was seldom to reach my mind while it was busy with worry for Quinn and Rachel, what I was going to sing tomorrow if forced me, how my father was going to be today... Though there was a common safety after nights like the last. If he did something violent it usually gave reprieve for a few days if not longer, especially if I did exactly what I was told. I only hoped he'd lay back on the alcohol... at least when taking his medication. The tension keeping my body stiff loosened as I mounted my motorcycle and drove to the auto-shop for another simple work day with my music, but my heart sank seeing the closed sign as I took off my helmet._ 'Mr. Hummel didn't say we had a day off...'_ I shrugged and decided to take a step inside anyway.

"Mr. Hummel... Did I miss something on the schedule?" I asked entering the workshop.

"Hm? Oh Isabella, no, but some of the car lifts are jamming so I'm getting them looked at today and taken care of so we can get back to business. Not sure I have anything for you to do today except take inventory, but-"

"No problem, it'll give you more time to focus or rest." I smiled. "I need a slow day of mundane work anyway" He chucked and nodded.

"Have you been talking to Kurt?" He smiled. "I don't need rest, but if you're having a rough day go wild counting how many parts we have."

"I will enjoy it thoroughly boss" I half saluted before putting on my headphones and getting to work. He smiled and returned to the paperwork he was filling out._ 'He's a great boss... I should do something to thank him for keeping me on.'_ I contemplated what to do for Mr. Hummel as I lightly bobbed my head to the music and took inventory, for some reason it proved much more the relaxing distraction then school did. Especially with some of my favorite game music on random.

_"__Nightly dance of bleeding swords _  
><em>Reminds me that I still live <em>

_I will burn my dread _  
><em>I once ran away from the god of fear <em>  
><em>And he chained me to despair <em>

_Burn my dread _  
><em>I'll break the chain <em>  
><em>And run till I see the sunlight again <em>

_I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight "_

I sang quietly to myself, noting in my mind that if I ever had the time to play Persona again, or really any other game with my current schedule, I really should.

"You see?" Rachel asked with her usual bright smile. I gripped the ladder I had been loosely balanced on tightly from the sudden jolt she gave suddenly having appeared behind me. I winced behind my sunglasses feeling a sting of pain from the sudden action.

"Jesus Rach!" It came out halfway between a yell and a sigh of relief that I had prevented myself from falling and causing further injury to my side. My body relaxed after a moment and unclenched the twinge in my side. She gave me an apologetic look but shrugged.

"Music is a form of self expression, stress release, and relaxation. People simply do not loose interest in singing which is why I've never bought into that excuse that you gave before. I am glad to see your feeling more and more comfortable using your voice outside of a secluded room where no one could hear, but if I might suggest, to make the decision to sing along to one of your favorite songs and not do it to the best of your capabilities and sing it at the top of your lungs gives it slight disrespect. I can understand in more public settings, but you could have here. It would be best to exercise your vocal chords if you're going to be singing anyway." She explained happily. I took out my ear buds and looked back at the parts on the top shelf to finish inventory as she spoke.

"Couldn't have waited till I was finished and noticed you were there to tell me that?" I asked with a bit of an amused half smile. She pouted at the complete lack of acknowledgement to her previous topic of conversation, but sighed and shrugged.

"You and Quinn have the irritating ability of showing up out of nowhere. I hardly think my one mistake in approaching you when you were ill prepared should count as an offense, and to be fair you are usually not easily caught off guard. When you are you still never seem to react or jump so I thought the action was perfectly acceptable, I had no previous intention of getting a fright out of you for that might have come with serious repercussions. You could have fallen off the ladder and sustained serious injury and I would never wish that on you..." She ended a bit more softly then she began and I turned to give her a wide smile.

"I know you'd never try and scare me when I'm doing a balancing act Rach, my heads just not all there today." I explained shortly while climbing down the ladder. "Might be the fever still lingering around from yesterday" I suggested, "don't worry I'm just taking inventory and now I'm finished. I'll head home and get plenty of rest." I reassured when I saw her look of worry. She nodded and looked down in thought. "Something wrong?"

"Mm..." She shook her head no. "I was just thinking we could get some food out instead of heading back to my house per usual in our daily activities. My fathers left me some extra money saying I should not force you to cook for me on a near daily basis, which by the way I found offensive since I believe we put in a fifty fifty effort in most dishes we create, but never the less if you plan on returning home for your health we can reschedule for a later time in the week or the following week." She smiled. I sighed lightly not wanting to hurt her... but I had to be home strictly after work for awhile just to be on the safe side. Her look grew more concerned as she took in my features. She did a good job of reading my mood even without being able to see my eyes... "Is there something wrong with you Izy?" I rubbed the back of my neck unsure how to respond to the question anymore.

"I..." I started slowly as I tried to think on what to say. "Things have been a bit rough at home lately..." I spoke honestly. Rachel's concern deepened as she waited for me to continue and elaborate on the statement. "I just think it would be best if I spend more time at home after work so I can pick things back up again." I saw a glint of disappointment that ripped a bit deeply into me. "Rach, I'm sorry. I know I said I'd come over anytime your dads are working late b-"

"It's no problem Izy." She smiled lightly with a sympathetic look. "Working things out with your father is the most important thing right now and you've more then helped me with my free time at home. It is not my place to request every moment of free time you have over your obligations to your family and it would be quite rude if I did. Such behavior would not be acceptable in any friendship and I do expect you to deny me that if I ever seem to demand that from you."

"It's not like that Rach... you know that." I said a bit softly having not meant it to come off the way it might have.

"I know it isn't," she rolled her eyes lightly, "but I really don't want you feeling guilty for it because there's no reason to. There would only be reason to feel guilty if I had placed it into your mind set that I own all of your free time or that I am a fragile being that needs to be attended to every moment possible but seeing as neither of these are true I felt the need to explain why you should not worry over the circumstance." I couldn't help but smile at her over examined thought process.

"Right..." I trailed off.

"Though your attitude does seem really different then normal. If you don't mind the question, did something bad happen between you and your father... did he find out you joined glee?" I shook my head lightly and smiled.

"He didn't find out, we just got into an argument and he thinks I'm spending my time goofing around since I haven't been coming home after work... so I just want to calm things down by getting home before dark after work and take extra care and time into my studies. I was to distracted to really focus on classes today so I guess it's going to be a good thing to focus a bit harder over the next week or so." ... _'That wasn't even a lie really... so why does it feel so wrong saying it to her?'_

"I'm sorry..." She said with a look of guilt. "If I h-hadn't been taking so much of your time he wouldn't have ye-"

"Don't go there!" I said a bit loudly. That was something I never wanted her to think... that any of this was her fault. I grabbed her hand lightly and looked her in the eye. "Listen, if anything I've been abusing your hospitality. Wasting all your fathers groceries and your free time by spending it at your house distracting you from other things you could be doing so don't think any of this is your fault... it's my choice and wish to spend time with you." She smiled lightly and nodded a bit gracious for the relief. "Hey... since I probably wont be around much for a bit why don't we go grab that meal you were talking about? Have to admit I'm kind of hungry. Taking stock of inventory piece by piece part by part really builds an appetite... and the need for a change of scenery." I laughed. She smiled widely and nodded.

"That would be great if you are indeed feeling well enough to go. I do not think you've been to breadsticks yet and since it is really the only place anyone here in Lima goes to dine out I think it is really an experience you must have for yourself before you can truly call your self a Lima Ohian." She said in all seriousness. I couldn't help but chuckle at the phrase 'Ohian' but I played along.

"Ah, yes. I believe I've heard of this mythical breadsticks! You must guide me there post haste so that I might truly call myself a Lima Ohian and begin my true journey as such." She pouted lightly with a slight smile.

"Do not mock me Izy!" She said playfully poking my side. I bit my lip a bit hard at the light gesture and winced at the jolt of pain. Rachel's eyes widened a bit as she panicked.

"I'm so-"

"I'm fine," I half laughed, "Injured it last night trying to pull a flip trick off a rail. Don't worry." I said giving a half smile. At that point I was grateful to still have my shades on because I knew my eyes would have said otherwise.

"Isabella Walker! What have I told you about the safeties of skateboarding?! You shouldn't be-"

"To be fair you only said I should be wearing a helmet and elbow slash knee pads so..."

"Is that why your wearing those ridiculous sunglasses?" She asked unamused and serious.

"May-"

"IZY!" She sighed in frustration. I winced and held up my hands in defense.

"It wont happen again I swear! Come on, we were laughing, we're gonna get delicious food, we're friends... happy thoughts. Now keep that in mind, I need to give Mr. Hummel my inventory checklist." I said quickly walking off with a slight grin.

"Do not think this gets you off the hook Izy! I still have another lecture of breaking into lockers to cover as well!" She called after before waiting outside for me to return.

When I returned outside I found Rachel worriedly looking at my motorcycle in fear I would suggest it as our mode of transportation to the restaurant... and I did~ It was a short ride there and I took it slowly so she'd feel more comfortable. Though I think she was more worried over the fact she had to hold onto my side. I assured her it would be fine and though it hurt I found it more then comforting. I had wished I would've suggested rides to school this way beforehand, though knowing her it would've been met with a strict no. As we took our seats in the small diner I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face.

"Would you take those things off?" Rachel asked a bit exasperated. I sighed and pouted lightly in retaliation, but she only gave me a stern look for it. "We are in a restaurant. It's not polite to wear shades indoors in the first place, so to wear them here without need to is simply unacceptable." I dipped my head in defeat and took off my glasses but retained my pout to clearly say I was not happy with it. "If you didn't want people staring at a bruise beside your head you shouldn't have tried stunts without the proper headgear in the first place." She scolded. I couldn't help but laugh lightly and smile at the comment. "What?" She asked half insulted at the laugh half curious.

"I didn't realize that we had escalated our first date into us being an old married couple Rach. To think I thought you were going to treat me like a proper young lady such as yourself should. I am indeed insulted." Rachel's mouth dropped lightly at the insinuation of acting like an old wife and shook her head.

"Well, a gentlemen such as yourself has done nothing to treat me, a proper young lady, as you should, so why should I share the common courtesy if you refuse to?"

"Tushe~" I smiled. "Sorry, I just don't like getting stares for stupid mistakes like this... feels like everyone seems to notice." Rachel tilted her head a bit and thought.

"I really wouldn't have pegged you one to care for what others thought when it came to such things, but have no worry. If anyone sends you so much as a sidewards glance I'll make sure they think twice about doing it again." She said seriously. I smiled and lifted the menu to hide a slight blush at her wish to defend me.

"Don't worry about it, what would you recommend here anyway?" I asked in attempt to change the subject. She took a moment in deliberation and nodded lightly when she came to an answer in her mind.

"Personally I go with the fettuccine alfredo with a salad before the meal so I don't only have a carb for dinner. It's important to weigh out the nutritional in all meals, including ones you eat out. Though this might fall under special occasion so I suppose it could be let go if you decided solely on pasta." I shook my head lightly.

"No, I think your right. I'll have the same, but to be honest I'm not that hungry." I said grabbing one of the bread sticks from the basket set on the table and nibbling on the end of it.

"Then we can share a dish if you don't mind. I don't really eat that much either and leftovers often go to waste at my house as you've seen." She said laughing lightly. It was true though, one night we were digging for something to make and one of her dads had left a particular leftover box in the fridge for long past it's life time claiming that he would get around to finishing it. I shivered at the thought of making another experimental fungi in her refrigerator.

"Probably for the best we don't have a repeat of what happened last time." I smiled.

"I would not leave it in there like he did!" She said at the thought. I admit it was an outrageous that that Rachel Berry would let something sit in the fridge and rot away by choice, but it was too much fun teasing her and I knew it didn't bother her with how often it made her smile.

"I don't know Rach, you are an awful lot like your dad... before we know it your room could start going too. Slowly corrupted with dirty laundry scattered across the floor, followed by binders out of place and also strewn across the room and finally an empty granola bar wrapper you were too lazy to throw away! I'm sure that's what lies in wait for your future." I tried my best to say it with a straight face but ended up laughing at the end.

"No! I would never let my room become such an example of filth and disorganization!" She raised her voice in defense but still ended with a large smile and a small shake of the head. "You know it has come into my consideration multiple times now that you may be a long lost daughter of one of my fathers, switched at birth with another child. You act so much like them sometimes it's ridiculous."

"I do not act that childish!" I said in my defense. Rachel grinned mischievously and took a sip of her water pretending to nod. I smiled and crossed my arms defensively at the thought. It was nice seeing Rach so relaxed and playful. I didn't think many in glee got to see how fun she could be... she was always so serious before, but when you get her to forget everything for a few minutes she really lights up a room even greater then before. "Me being your fathers illegitimate child aside, how were classes today?" I asked to fill the void after we had ordered our food.

"Nothing particularly interesting or special. In one class though we did have a pop quiz. I do not see why others detest them so much and feel the need to put on such the attitude when given one. I feel I passed mine with no problems what so ever." I smiled lightly and nodded.

"Well, most people don't like being put on the spot in general. A lot of people in fact have troubles thinking or decision making when suddenly given something shoved in front of them with no prior notice. Add the fact that it's an important part of their education and grade it fumbles some minds, though most others are just ill prepared since they only choose to study the night before." Rachel nodded lightly.

"While that may be true I believe a vast majority fall under the category of your second explanation. The others in my classes can't memorize what's happened in a history book yet none of them have a problem remembering what's happening with current celebrities of our time. If they were to apply that same fascination and dedication to a book I feel Lima, Ohio would be a much different place. I know that knowledge of the eighteenth century isn't really applicable in this day in age unless one is studying for a historical profession, but it is still information we should learn and commit to our memories."

"I wouldn't say it's completely inapplicable these days. Everything we learn in history, the struggles of the people, what it's taken for us to get to our current point in time, wars, disease, strives forward in ways of art and science... it's all to help us respect what we have now and learn from the mistakes we've made in history so that our generation will not cause these mistakes to happen again. Though I think that's very important as well, most people see it as a bunch of useless information on dead people so they really don't care." Rachel smiled lightly, grateful she had someone who understood what she felt were some of the important points to education and the same dissatisfaction that most seemed not to care for it.

As we got our dinner I couldn't help but feel something was growing on her mind. Maybe something she didn't feel she should ask me due to my previous outbursts... I tilted my head lightly unsure of what it was. "Something on your mind Rach?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I was eating Izy, it is both rude and unsanitary to speak with ones mouth full and I was simply waiting to swallow my food to continue my point." I smiled and looked back at my plate.

"Your so proper~" She sighed and nodded slightly.

"My friends tend to hate that about me, but I find being proper and respectful to others one of my highest values. It's how my fathers raised me and I intend on following their examples. I do my best to act as properly and polite as possible though... I don't think I succeed most of the time." She frowned lightly possible thinking on what had happened over the past few years in glee.

"Ah, I guess you are referring to this 'diva' Rachel...?" I asked twirling noodles around my fork. She nodded lightly looking back at her plate. "To be honest I don't see how that person ever existed. As I've stated before you've been nothing like that since I've moved here. If anything I've seen more and more the opposite and the only things that could be classified as 'diva' is you striving hard to make every performance the best that it can be so you can be considered for more front roles in performances. But that's just a hard worker, and if any of the others in glee put the same effort in they might yield your results so... I really think if she did exist before, which I can't imagine, then... she's really gone by now."

"You're too nice to me..." She trailed off with a small smile.

"It's true... I just think it's because you really don't belong. Once you move to New York and get your dorm or apartment near NYADA then you'll really be living the life you've been meant to live. Studying to become the star people should already recognize you are, I just wish I could see it, but I'll probably still be here in Lima while your off performing on Broadway, selling out every show." I ended taking another bite of the pasta.

"Why don't you come with me then...? I'm sure your dream career that you see as so unattainable would be reachable if you applied to the right school for it. To be honest I think we'd live pretty easily together seeing how often we spend time with each other at my house. The only challenge is finding what school suits your needs and if you tell me what career your planning on going after then I can help find a great one!" She smiled excitedly. I tilted my head and shook it lightly.

"You already have plans to move with Kurt Rach... plans you two had made a long time ago. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that... plus I'm not sure I could find work there. It was chance enough that Mr. Hummel was looking for hire when we moved here and that just barely saved us on income, so... it might be more then risky taking the chance to move there for a career I'd never really get." I responded realistically. Rachel went a bit silent, possible feeling guilty for offering something she did not properly think on and weigh out the positives and negatives. "... I don't view a life here as badly as you do either. A mediocre living... sounds really nice to me. It wouldn't be anything special but it would be a constant and that's something I've never really had." I explained.

"I-I see..." She responded feeling more guilty for having openly chastised people's choices of remaining in this town their whole lives and not striving for something better. I don't think she realized that to some that was a good life.

"Well... maybe not here. I might be moving soon..." I continued.

"How come?" Rachel asked quickly with saddened expression. I smiled to comfort the worry.

"I'm turning eighteen soon. It'll be easier to find higher paying jobs and I could use my own place. I'm not thinking about moving far at all... I know Bongi would be more then furious if I moved far again and I plan on visiting both of you often when I have the chances to." Rachel nodded in understanding, likely a bit relieved I would probably finish out my senior year in Lima.

"Your friend from the other night? She did seem rather angry with you when we found her... I-If it's not too much to ask or not my place to... what happened between you two? You said that after she moved you two hadn't really spoken. It seemed like she tried to and you just didn't let her..." She spoke concerned. I winced lightly and nodded.

"It was very similar to fights I'd had with you. She got really close and knew everything bad that was going on in my life, insistently trying to solve all my problems so when she moved... it was an opportunity to distance myself so she would stop getting involved and leave things to me to handle myself." I explained.

"Whatever it was... I'm sure she was just trying her best to make sure you were okay. Even if it is annoying or unwanted that is what friends are for, to aide you through every facet of life, whether it be good, bad or simply painful. " Rachel spoke in Bongi's defense. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"How is it I knew you would say something like that..." I trailed off not wishing to linger on the topic. Seeing as we were both about finished with dinner I pulled out my wallet.

"No." She said sternly. "Like I said before I'm paying for the meal tonight and if you plan on getting your own place in the future you should be saving every penny you have." She smiled as she reached for her purse.

"So chivalrous~ But just because I'm not as well off as the Berry's doesn't mean I can't afford to buy you a meal once in awhile. I mean... it's the least I can do for how often your dads feed me."

"Sorry about that." She laughed lightly knowing how often her parents would make me stay for dinner when they arrived home early.

"Uh huh, sure you are miss thinks I don't eat enough. If it were up to you they'd be feeding me more often!" She laughed a bit harder and nodded.

"In my defense you often choose snacks instead of meals so it is necessary to make sure you get the proper nutrients and serving size." She spoke getting up. "If it bothers you that much then you can pay for our next date~" She smiled remarking to my comment early.

"Your on, and mine will be much more extravagant."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm. You'll be awestruck. Trust me." I said confidently. She shook her head with a laugh and paid for the meal. I only wished the drive to her house was a bit longer... I knew it wasn't a real date but to me it almost felt like one. A stupid notion I agree, but still... I wanted to have more light hearted days with her like this one. It was nice to see her smiling and laughing as often as she did when able to forget about school and life. As I waved goodbye and drove off I vowed to myself I would do my best to make that smile appear as often as I could. It would be hard to over the next few weeks but I could do my best to cheer her up during school.

_'Who knows, if things get calmer at home, maybe... things will look up after all?'_

**ANN:** So this was a long chapter ^^; sorry for the length but I felt it deserved a decent sized update for the period of time I've spent away from the fanfiction. Hopefully you all enjoyed. For future notice there will most likely be another time skip in the next chapter so I can get straight to a main event in the story. I don't do well with adding filler, so I rather deal with some of the drama immediately. Sorry the text seems too close together, Fanfiction undoes every double spacing I do :(


End file.
